Heroes I've Accepted
by Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs
Summary: 6 months ago Scarlett walked out of the press conference and didn't look back, now she's Clara living in a New York apartment. With the Stark Expo opening and her college professor asking her to go to New Mexico will she be able to continue her life as Clara or will Scarlett have to make a return? 2nd in the Hero Chronicles - Complete. Sequel now up!
1. Prologue

**AN: well here we go, this is the 2nd installment of the Hero Chronicles, i would recommend starting with Hero I am Not. I do not own any of the Marvel stuff just my own storyline and character, who I imagine to be like Emilia Clarke**

 **So for new readers welcome! and for my returning readers welcome back!**

 **Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Heroes, I've Accepted**

* * *

I padded barefoot around Clint's apartment, well I guess technically it's _our_ apartment. I still feel weird about saying that, but after six months of us sharing the apartment (mostly me just living by myself and Clint spending a weekend here and there). I was in love with it.

Peter and I had enrolled in classes and I was taking mostly art classes and a mythology course but I was TA-ing for one of my old professors from the first time I went through college, Dr. Selvig. Mostly it just required me to grade his papers and tests that he didn't want to do; I had even picked up a job at the local coffee shop!

Look at me being responsible.

"Hey Tweety Bird," Clint said as he walked through the door.

"Big bird!" I called out as Max ran towards him.

At first Clint was totally against having Max; something about having a dog on the hardwood floors. But after a couple of weeks Clint was totally in love with him.

He knelt down and petted him.

"I knew you would grow to love him," I teased as I sat at one of the bar stools.

"True," Clint said as he walked over to the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. "God, I love coming home and having non-expired food in here," he said as he grabbed a yogurt.

"There is coffee in the pot," I said as I motioned to it.

Bliss passed over his face as he saw that indeed there was coffee sitting in the pot. "I love having you here," he said as he poured himself a cup.

I laughed, "Well I'm glad I can help."

Clint bobbed his head as he stood across from me and took a mouthful of his yogurt.

"Here," he said with his mouth full as he slid a pile of mail across the counter.

I picked it up and started to sort through the envelopes.

"Bills, bills, spam," I listed as I threw them into separate piles; I stopped and stared at the last piece of mail. It was an invitation. To the grand opening of the new Stark Expo.

"Well this is weird," I said as I turned my wrist so I could show Clint the invite. "I have been invited to the new Stark expo."

Clint nodded as he looked at the script. "It's a VIP invite," he commented, "you get a plus one."

"Yippee," I deadpanned as I threw the invite on the counter.

"Aren't you going to go?" Clint asked. "Take Pete as your plus one."

I rubbed my forehead as I tried to figure out what I was going to do. It had been six months since I walked out of that press conference. Six months since I packed up my stuff and left with nothing but a note. Six months since I've spoken to my dad.

I stood up and walked over to where I had tossed my purse and pulled out my phone and dialed Pepper. While it had been six months since I've talked to my dad, it's been maybe three days since I've talked to my mom.

Now I know what you're thinking, Pepper and Tony don't have a kid, and you would be correct. Pepper is my adopted mom (adopted by _me_ in the past years) and while I don't give two shakes of a rat's ass about my birth mom, I love Pepper and knew she was behind this invite.

"Don't be mad," was the first thing I heard, which confirmed my suspicions that she was indeed the sender.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked as I made my way back to the seat I was in. "I just got an invitation to my family's expo."

"Listen," Pepper said as I set the phone on the counter and pressed speaker. I knew that Clint would try to eavesdrop and it was easier for the both of us if he just heard it the first time. "Your father is planning this whole big thing and he wants to talk about legacy and there is a recording of your grandfather and I know it would mean a lot to your dad if you were there."

I looked up at Clint and watched what his expression gave.

Nothing.

Well, he sure has that part of being a spy down.

"Pep," I sigh. "I don't think that this is something I should just show up to."

"Well you were invited," Pepper reasoned. "You're not just gate crashing."

"And is Dad aware of said invitation?" I questioned.

Pepper's pause was answer enough and I didn't even need Clint's super cool spy skills to figure it out.

"And there we go," I said picking the phone up and clicking it off of speaker. "Pepper, this dad's thing."

"If I talk to your dad would you consider coming?" Pepper asked, hope in her voice.

"I'll think about it," I promised.

We both hung up and I slid the invitation to Clint. "Here," I said, "take Elmo, she's your best friend, you talk about her enough."

"How do you know it's a her?" Clint asked.

I smiled, "Big Bird, Big Bird, Big Bird, if I told you I'd have to kill you," I finished as I slid off the chair.

Clint shook his head as I headed into my room to grab my stuff for my shift at the coffee shop.

"Do you still have that headache?" Clint asked as he watched me pop some ibuprofen.

"Yeah," I said. "Headache and my back hurts."

"If it doesn't go away let me know and we can schedule a doctor's visit," Clint said.

"With Creepy Doctor? No thank you," I said.

Clint started laughing as I rolled my eyes. "He's the best we have."

"Don't care." I quipped back.

"It still cracks me up you work," Clint said. "You're a billionaire."

"No," I corrected as I slid the little black apron around my waist. "Scarlett Stark is a billionaire; Clara is a middle class college student."

"Middle-class?" Clint asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well let's be honest, I might be trying to grow as a person and all, but me being broke," I trailed off as I tied my hair back in a ponytail.

Clint started laughing and I picked my purse up and headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Why hello there lovelies, welcome to the official start of Accepted =)**

 **I do not own Marvel which is sad.**

 **However you can Read, Review, and Enjoy! which makes me happy!**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

* * *

I was walking back from my classes with Peter and Gwen next to me. They were chatting but I wasn't really paying any attention because my thoughts were on tonight.

Tonight was the opening of the expo.

And I technically haven't given Pepper my answer yet.

But that would be because I don't have one yet.

* * *

"Red?" Peter said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I shot my head towards them with a sheepish look on my face. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Gwen laughed, "He asked how your mythology class was going."

"Oh," I replied, "actually it's giving me a run for my money, we just finished up on Egyptian gods and I, for the life of me, couldn't tell you any of them."

"I think that this is a first: a Stark isn't good at something?" Peter teased me.

I playfully shoved him. "Don't be mean. It's hard to keep them all straight, it's all incest and weird marriages."

"Peter we've got government," Gwen reminded him.

Peter glanced at his watch. "Damn," he said. "Red, we've got to go."

I waved the two of them away, "Go. Have fun in government!"

The two of them walked away and I wandered to the student center by myself.

* * *

I couldn't come up with an answer.

Do I go?

Do I stay away?

I sighed and then I overheard my name.

It's one of the weirdest things in the world to look around a place and hear someone saying your name.

Only to realize it's two complete strangers on the television.

" _The real question is whether or not Scarlett Stark will join her father on stage tonight. Reports say that she walked out of the press conversation six months ago and hasn't had any contact since_." The women on the left began.

" _That's ridiculous,"_ the man on the right argued. " _You announce that you are a superhero, the one thing that is your weakness is out and about, no, Scarlett Stark is hiding somewhere protected."_

I had fully stopped and given my whole attention to the TV and these two strangers.

A weakness? I felt a weird feeling shoot through me. Is that what everyone thinks, that I'm a weakness for my dad and that I'm off in hiding?

Well that or that I left the press conference in a huff and haven't spoken to him since.

Which is the truth, but it makes me sound like a spoiled brat.

Honestly, I don't know which one I wanted people to believe.

" _But one thing is for sure, there is no doubt that she won't be here tonight at the opening_ ," the woman said.

" _Of course not, it's too dangerous_." The man agreed.

Well if that wasn't a sign from God I don't know what was.

I sighed and walked out the student center as I pulled out my phone and called Pepper.

She picked up the phone and before she could answer I spoke up. "So what should I wear to this thing?" I asked.

* * *

 _I hate crowds, being the center of attention; can't stand it._

Those were the thoughts that kept running through my mind as I stood to the side of the stage and watched my dad and at least twelve girls that were my age, dressed in pretty much a bikini, dance around him.

I pulled at the bottom of the dress that I was wearing. After much debating with Pepper we finally decided on a knee length dress that has thick shoulder straps with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was red and the skirt was white and I had a pair of red heels on and my hair was done in a side braid.

"Please, it's not about me. It's not about you. It's not even about us," my dad said.

I rolled my eyes as I walked onto the stage, Pepper had tried calling my dad all day but he wasn't answering, so i had no doubt he had no idea I going to show up.

Well that and the shocked look on his face confirmed my thoughts.

"Once again my father is correct," I said as I stood next to him. "It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations."

"And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo. And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard." My dad finished as the video behind us started to play.

During the speech, my dad had managed to grab my hand and as my grandfather started to talk we walked off the stage.

"It's good to see you," my dad said as he let go of my hand. "I didn't think that you were coming."

"Pepper called me," I offered. "Told me this means a lot to you.

"It does," my dad supplied.

We were quiet for a couple of moments, neither one of us knowing how to interact anymore, if we ever did. "You look good," he finally said.

I turned to face him and watched as he pulled something out of his pocket. "You don't," I comment. And it was true, he was pale and clearly something was wrong with him.

My dad glanced at me and then at the thing that he pulled out of his pocket and placed it back in.

His silence was starting to worry me.

"Dad, is everything ok?" I asked taking a half step towards him.

"Of course," my dad shrugged me off. "I'm Iron Man."

I faltered as those words hit me. "Yeah, you are," I whispered.

I was ready to go home and those words, those same exact words that he chose to say, 'I'm Iron Man', was just a slap to my face over what I still felt was a clear choice six months ago. So I turned around and walked away from my dad. I found Pepper and walked over to her.

"Thank you for inviting me," I told her as I gave her a huge hug.

"Sweetie," Pepper said returning the hug.

I pulled away before she could say anything else; I gave her a small tight smile and continued walking away.

* * *

I made my way back to my apartment, heels in my hand when I saw someone leaning against the doorframe. Now, after being kidnapped once already and living with a spy, needless to my senses were on alert.

"Clara Stark," the woman said as she saw me.

I instantly regretted my decision to decline Clint's suggestion that I start carrying a weapon. "Yes?" I answered.

She gave me a weird smile and handed me a folded piece of paper. "You've been served," she finished.

I took the papers with a confused look on my face, "Served?" I asked as I looked over the papers.

"You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tomorrow morning at 9:00 am," she said.

I nodded my head and she left. I opened the door and walked over to the counter.

* * *

"I have to say," Clint said from the living room.

I jumped and spun around. "What the hell?!" I yelled.

Clint shrugged as he strode over to the kitchen. "I was just going to say that I knew you would go."

"Yeah, well, what can I say," I mumbled as I set my heels down on the counter.

"What's that?" Clint asked finally seeing the papers I had.

I handed them to him as I slipped out of the chair and walked into my bedroom, all hopes of going to sleep gone as I pulled out my red tank top, some black pants, an ivory cardigan, and my red flats. I put them on and re-braided my hair. I was glad my makeup was acceptable for a senate meeting because there was no way in hell I was going to redo it. I walked over to the safe that Clint had put into my room, grabbed the file I had over all of my information on the arc reactor.

I walked back out of my room and headed back into the kitchen.

"We can't let the government have the Iron Man suit," Clint said as he handed me back the papers.

"They won't," I reassured him. "Do you honestly think that my dad will let them? Besides, the law is on our side."

"Do you want me to call Phil?" Clint asked.

I shook my head. "This is just for show," I promised. "they government wants to at least show that they tried."

"Well, when you get back, I won't be here," Clint warned me.

"Fury sending you out already?" I asked.

"What can I say?" Clint responded.

I paused and turned around to face him, he normally just out right said that he was going on a mission and didn't dance around the subject. "Ok," I said. "Be safe."

Clint walked me out to my car. "Drive safe," he said.

I smiled and Clint gave me a quick hug and then watched as I left, i couldn't let this feeling of a pit of my stomach that Clint was lying to me.

* * *

 **AN: there we go chapter one!**

 **I wanted to let you guys know that i've heard all of your request for Tony's reaction to certain things in this story and while I've always focused on Clara as this is her perspective I've decided to create a new story, now hold your excitement, this is just for Tony's reaction to certain scenes, a collection of one-shots so there you guys go, feel free to let me know what you guys want to see from tony's perspective, (i'll even do scenes outside of the series if i get enough response for them.)**

 **Another thing, we have a tumblr page! it's at** blueboxesvampirefangs **.tumblr and then the usual dot com at the end of it, my beta has been posting it and it will be the base for all of the news, including what scenes of tony's perspective that i'll write. Clara's outfit choice for the Expo tonight is going up there so if you guys can't picture it which i would totally understand because I would say that's where i struggle.**

 **uhhhhhh i believe that's it for now, except for anyone who was watching D23 news and read the description for the Civil War trailer, HO-LY SHIT! I was practically crying from the description let alone the actual trailer, this movie will be the death of me.**

 **Some Notes for Reviews:**

MiniM236: Funny Story when i was first developing the story Clara and Clint were actually going to be a couple and i was even going to do the whole love triangle with another person (i won't say who though ;) ) but after much discussion (by which i mean i ranted and my beta pretended to listen) I decided to keep the relationship between the two of them sibling like

TheSilverWolff and Guest101: I've decided to do a collection of one shots and i can't decided what scene i should write first, so leave a review and let me know what you guys want.


	3. Chapter 2

**YAY! I finally got this chapter up! I have literally been trying to update this all weekend. but i'll save the rant for later.**

 **as always Read,Review, and Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"Mr. Stark, could we pick up now where we left off?" The senator was trying to get Dad's attention. "Mr. Stark. Please."

I groaned and leaned my head on the back of my chair, I was tired and a little bit grumpy from driving all night, and here Dad was just putting on a show. I moved my chair a little to see him talking to Pepper, I hid my smile at that and managed to lightly smack him on the chest.

"Yes dear," my dad replied as he faced forward.

I started to open the file I had. I was sitting on my dad's left, and while I had yet to be addressed in this meeting I knew it was coming, at least it had better come otherwise I was going to make a scene.

Ok , not make a scene, but in my head I'll be furious and bitch this senator out.

"Can I have your attention?" the senator asked.

"Absolutely," my dad agreed.

"Do you, or do you not, possess a specialized weapon?" the senator asked.

I rolled my eyes, this was about the fourth time the senator asked him this and I can guarantee the answer.

"I do not," my dad answered.

"You do not," the senator repeated.

"Let the record show that Tony Stark does not possess a specialized weapon," I said leaning forward into the microphone.

The crowd chuckled and my dad leaned over and asked for a high five.

I rolled my eyes and returned the gesture, I don't know how we both decided that we needed to be a united front, we hadn't spoke when we arrived. I was already sitting at my spot waiting for him to walk in, and when he did the committee started immediately. I guess they didn't want to give us a chance to develop a strategy. Funny enough, it seems like this was one of the only things that we were on the same page about. The government couldn't get the suit and we needed to do everything we could do to keep the Stark name safe. Ironically, it was all about legacy.

The senator huffed. "The Iron Man weapon," he clarified.

"My device does not fit that description," my dad answered.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well how would you describe it?" the senator asked.

"I would describe it by defining as what it is," my dad retorted.

"As?" The senator asked.

My dad shot me a look and I found myself shaking my head as I leaned forward towards the microphone. "It's a high-tech prosthesis," I replied.

The crowd lost it this time as I turned to my dad and motioned for my dad to continue.

"That is actually the most apt description I can make of it," my dad backed me up.

"It's a weapon, Mr. Stark," the senator clarified.

"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen," my dad began.

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." Senator Stern interrupted.

"Well you can forget it. I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you're in," my dad replied. "You can't have it."

I chuckled under my breath, but my dad heard and he turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Look, I'm no expert," Stern began

"In prostitution? Of course not. You're a senator," my dad yelled out as he turned to face the crowd, he gave the media his traditional peace sign.

"I'm no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I'd now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." Stern announced.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr. Hammer entering the chamber; and I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance," my dad said as he leaned into the microphone.

I let out a full laugh before leaning forward. "I second that statement," I agreed.

My dad leaned forward and held out his hand again, to which I high fived.

Hammer walked in and took a sip of water from his desk and had a chagrinned look on his mousy face. "Absolutely. I'm no expert. I defer to you, Anthony. You're the wonder boy. And your daughter, Clara is the resident weapons beauty," Hammer said.

"Ew," my dad and I said at the same time.

"If I may," Justin began ignoring my dad and mine's antics. "I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad, Anthony. Howard Stark. Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age. Let's just be clean; he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we're here. In the last six months, Anthony and Clara Stark have created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet they insist it's a shield. They ask us to trust them as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, Clara, I really do. I'd love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain't Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr. and Miss Stark will not always be able to foresee," he said dramatically. "Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America." Hammer finished as he sat down in a flourish.

I was a little huffy at being lumped in there, when had I come out and said anything like the matter? All I did was create the arc reactor, everything else was out of my hands.

"That was well said Mr. Hammer," Senator Stern said with a creepy smile. "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

"Uncle Rhodey?" I asked as I turned to Dad.

"What?" he asked as we both turned around to see Rhodey walking down the aisle.

Dad stood and walked over to him while I turned back to the file, if Rhodey was here and my dad didn't know about it, it meant that things might go for the worse.

* * *

"You know," Justin Hammer began as he leaned over close to me. "I heard that you're not working at your dad's company anymore."

"Well it's not just _my dad's_ company anymore," I said turning to face him. "It's mine as well."

Justin laughed, "If you think sharing a last name makes it yours sweetie, you're not ready for this game."

"I think the fact that I'm now a partner CEO with my father makes it ours," I replied with a sneer forming on my face.

The shocked look on Hammer's face was quickly replaced with something else; interest. "That is fascinating, someone so young taking a hold of the reins," he said as he scooted his chair closer.

"Taking co-hold of the reins," I corrected, "and I may be young but I think the degrees that are currently sitting in a frame in my apartment speak for my qualifications."

"But honestly, what have you done?" Hammer said. "You worked on the reactor for years only for your father to scoop in and steal it right from under you."

"For your information, my father didn't build nor design the reactor that is sitting in his chest, I did." I corrected him with my teeth gritted. "Everything about the reactor and everything that comes from the reactor is mine and mine alone."

Something flashed in Hammer's eyes before we were both distracted by Rhodey sitting down.

* * *

"Scar," Rhodey said with a small smile.

"Hey Uncle Rhodey," I said with a smile in return, I knew that this was hard for him but he was doing what he thought was right.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon, compiled by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?" the senator asked.

I rested my head on the table as Rhodey and the senator went back and forth between whether or not he was going to read the whole document or whatever piece the senator wanted him to read. I was feeling pretty shitty due to the fact of being up for twenty-four hours straight, I had a headache and my body ached and I was ready for bed.

"As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests. I did, however; go on to summarize that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh the liabilities. And that it would be in our interest—" Rhodey said as he tried to make up for his report.

"That's enough, Colonel," the senator said.

"To fold Mr. Stark," Rhodey was talking over him

"That's enough," the senator warned again.

"Into the existing," Rhodey continued ignoring him. "Chain of command."

I snorted. "That's not going to happen," I commented.

"I'm not a joiner, but I'll consider secretary of defense, if you ask nicely, we can amend the hours a little bit." My dad agreed.

"I'd like to go on and show the imagery that's connected to your report." Stern said as he motioned to the television screen that they had brought in.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time," Rhodey said.

I leaned back and made eye contact with my dad, he raised his eyebrows and I nodded my head in agreement. This could possibly harm my dad's argument.

"With all due respect, Colonel, I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we'd be very grateful," the senator said with a smirk to my father and me.

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are in fact attempts at making manned copies of Mr. Stark's suit. This has been corroborated on the ground," Rhodey began as the pictures on the screen started to move. I watched as different images of different countries, different groups attempt at the technology that we had made, we saw one of the suits fail and start to speak. I flinched and wondered how many people had lost their lives because of this. "This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground."

I looked over and saw my dad messing with his phone, I took a piece of paper and made a paper ball and threw it at him. He looked up in confusion and then at me, I made a motion with my head to the TV screen and he just held up his phone with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and saw my dad sit up. "Hold on just a second," I began.

"Let me see something here," my dad said as he hacked his way to the TV screen. A welcome Mr. Stark popped up on the screen. "Boy, I'm good. I commandeered your screens. I need them."

"Time for a little transparency," I said as I leaned back in my seat and watched the show play out. I showed those feelings of guilt down deep as my farther continued to display just how advanced we are compared to everyone else.

"Now, let's see what's really going on; if you will direct your attention to said screens."

"I believe that's North Korea," I added to the benefit of the crowd.

We watched as North Korea's attempt at the suit failed.

"Can you turn it off?" Senator Stern yelled at Hammer, panicking slightly.

"Iran," my dad continued, showing another clip.

We watched as yet again another country's failed attempt at a recreation of his suit.

"No grave immediate threat here," my dad commented.

I saw the next screen pop up and I leaned close to the microphone. "Is that Justin Hammer?" I pointed out, while I wasn't necessarily for this little show, any time I got to insult Justin Hammer I was up for.

"How did Hammer get in the game?" my dad asked me.

I smiled, this banter between us didn't happen often and as naturally as it was now, I was surprised that I was starting to actually enjoy myself. "Justin, you're on TV. Focus up," I quipped.

Rhodey looked between us as we gave him a signature Stark smirk, he put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile but I knew better, Uncle Rhodey was getting a kick out of this.

"So I would say most countries five, ten years away," my dad summed up,

"Hammer Industries, 20." I said with a grin.

"I'd like to point out that the test pilot survived," Justin said as he grabbed the microphone so everyone could hear.

"That's not the point," Senator Stern said. "Mr. Stark owns a weapon and we need to hand it over to the government."

"Oh for god's sake!" I snapped my irritation finally growing and the crowd immediately growing silent in lieu of my comment, it wasn't often that Scarlett Stark spoke out so everyone was waiting with a bated breath at what I was going to say. "Can we please get on with this? You served my father and I roughly eight hours ago, we've spent all night trying to get here with little short notice and have done nothing here since. You can't have the suit and you want to know why? Because Stark Industries owns the copyright of the reactor and everything that is product because of that, which includes the suit. You can't have it, it's the law. So unless you want to bring this to the Supreme Court and see what the Constitution says about it; I don't see the point in holding this hearing anymore."

"The point—" Senator Stern began.

"The point is, you're welcome," my dad interrupted

"For what?" Stern asked.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want our property? Well guess what you can't have it. But I did you a big favor." My dad started to rant.

I smiled to myself as I closed my file and pushed my chair back to stand up, we were done here.

And to prove the point my dad stood up and turned to face the cameras.

"I've successfully privatized world peace," he finished with his peace sign.

The crowd went wild as they could only do with my dad; there was a standing ovation at a freaking senate hearing, I mean, come on, how does he do this?

"What more do you want?" my dad yelled. "We tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

I stood up at the "we" and stood next to my dad who slipped an arm around my shoulders.

The senator leaned forward. "Fuck you, Mr. Stark. Fuck you buddy," he said.

I laughed at his irritation as my dad leaned forward and put his hand to his ear.

My dad slipped on his sunglasses and I patted Rhodey on his shoulder. "See you later," I said to him.

Rhodey gave me a smile and a nod and I made my way down the aisle with my dad.

"My bond is with the people, and I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself," My dad was talking to the camera now, "and you can always count on me to pleasure myself."

I stopped at the row where Pepper was sitting and walked out with her, the two of us trailing behind my dad.

"Well," I said to her, "at least he kept his clothes on."

* * *

The three of us stood outside and to the side, a little family powwow.

"We own the rights?" my dad asked looking at me shocked "that was smart."

"Well I do," I quip back with a smile on my face. "I've had them for a while."

My dad laughed. "That's my girl," he said as he placed his arm around my shoulders again.

"So what now?" I asked looking between my parents.

"Well, I'll get the lawyers on this whole protecting the suit," Pepper said. "You own the rights so it's going to be pretty cut and dry."

"What do you say you fly out with us and spend some time at the house?" My dad asked looking down at me.

Despite living with a super spy for six months, I hadn't developed any skills by proxy so I knew the look of surprise on my face was huge.

"Yeah," Pepper agreed. "It'll be fun."

I smiled, "I wish I could but I have class," I admitted.

"Skip it, you already have, like, three degrees in your pocket," my dad said.

"If I was just taking classes I would, but I'm TA-ing for one of my favorite professors, he even wants me to go help him with one of his research projects," I said.

I felt my dad sigh.

"As soon as the semester is over, I'll come," I promise.

Pepper smiled and she seemed to take the hint and left the two of us alone for a moment.

"You were pretty badass in there," my dad admitted.

I smiled. "Well I was just following your lead," I trailed off.

My dad took a moment to stare at me and I took the moment to stare right back.

"You look tired," he commented.

"I am tired" I agreed "And you look sick," I commented right back. "Are you sure you're ok? The reactor is working correctly? I could run a few scans to make sure."

My dad gave me a tired smile and then just pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug and buried my face into his shirt. "You worry too much," my dad said. "It's going to give you wrinkles."

I leaned back so I could see his face, but still remained hugging him. "You're my dad, I'll always worry. It's how I show that I love you." I said.

We pulled away from the hug just in time because there were reporters heading over to us. "Well I'm going to go anywhere but here," I said as I slipped on a pair of my own sunglasses. "Have fun with that."

I slipped my way past the crowd and walked over to my car.

I had only a few more hours till I could walk into the apartment and crash. And that is the thought that I kept repeating to myself as I drove home.

* * *

 **AN: there we go! I posted Clara's senate outfit on the tumblr page if you want to go check it out, i also think i managed to linked the page to my profile so if that works you can directly link to that.**

 **I also posted a sneak peak of chapter 2 earlier this weekend so points if you got to see that.**

 **I have posted the first one shot of Tony's its under the story of I am Iron Man and its the scene where he figures out that clara left after the press conference so go check that out if you are interested.**

 **Also I can't decide what the next one shot will be, it's tied between either the first time Tony met Clint or while Tony was captured and leading up to the first time he saw her on the tarmac. so leave a review and let me know which one you want to see!**

 **Some notes on reviews:**

TheSilverWolff: No! It doesn't make you sound sad there are fanfictions where when I get the update I stop what I'm doing so I can read the chapter, and the fact that mine is one of those for you makes my day so thanks! And yes, I will be following the avengers storyline and Clara won't be happy, she will have some words for the god of mischief

Guest: Thanks for the options; I'm glad to hear that you liked the first time tony met Clint because that is one of my favorites too!

JJAndrews: thanks! I really wanted to focus on how a teenager would feel about all of this and as fun as we might think being in the spotlight it has a lot of cons

mun3litKnight: ya... Clara isn't doing so well on this whole I want my own life path thing.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: hey guys! another chapter, i'll have another note at the bottom**

 **As always read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

I trudged my way back into the apartment, my heels in my hand and I was about ready to drop.  
Max barked as I dropped my purse, the file, and my heels on the floor and made my way to my room.

Where I proceeded to face plant on my bed and fall asleep almost immediately.

The soft trill of my phone is what brought me back to the land of the living. I pushed myself off of the bed with a groan and padded my way back to the living room where I had left my phone.

"Hello?" I answered

"Clara?" The voice on the other end replied. "It's Dr. Selvig."

"Oh, hey Dr. S what can I do for you?" I asked as I sat on the couch in the living room, Max bounded his way up to me and rested his head on my lap while I gave him some much needed attention.

"Listen, I was wondering if you would like to come down to New Mexico in a couple of weeks, I think that you might be a good addition to this project," he said.

"Really?" I asked excited, this was the first time that someone was asking for me specifically; this was amazing. "But I have classes, I can't just leave."

"Let me talk to the university, see if we can work something out," he said. "I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"You that desperate?" I asked jokingly.

"We need you on this," he said.

"Let me think about it and I'll let you know," I promise.

* * *

We hang up after that and I mange to look at the clock on my phone, I only slept for about four hours before Dr. S woke me up. That wasn't near enough sleep for me, unfortunately I couldn't justify just going back to bed, I was still in my senate hearing clothes and I knew that my makeup and hair had to be a mess.

I patted Max on the head one last time before I sat up. I groaned as my lack of sleep raced through me and did a victory lap in my head.

"Stupid government," I grumbled as I made my way to my bathroom. I stripped quickly and noticed that I had a giant bruise on my thigh. "Hmm," I hummed as I did what anybody who finds a random bruise on themselves do, I poked it. After hissing and confirming that it did, indeed, hurt I jumped in the water and took a quick shower. Long enough to get the trip off of me and to detangle the mass of hair I had and wash the makeup off.

After I was clean I made my way back to my bed where my ever trusty sidekick was waiting for me.

"Bedtime Max," I said as I actually made my way under the covers this time, I quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

I shot out of bed. I was breathing heavily as I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand. Once I had calmed down I started trying to calm myself down.

 _It was just a dream. Obi's gone he can't hurt you,_ I repeated to myself over and over again.

You'd think that being a genius (not a brag, it's an actual proven fact) I would be able to discern the difference between dream and reality, but you can't. In dreams we are all on the same intelligence level.

Which sucks for me because ever since last year I've had the worst nightmares; nothing that my imagination has to come up with, it's all memories.

I realized that I wasn't getting any more sleep anytime soon so I rolled out of bed and padded to the kitchen.

I pulled out my college books and decided I would get as much homework done for each class as I could. If Dr. S was going to try and pitch to them to let me off for the rest of the semester, the least I could do is get as much as I could done.

* * *

I knocked out homework for about four hours before I called it a day and packed it all up.

Then I stared at the empty apartment and wondered what the hell I was going to do.

The apartment was clean and I couldn't do any more homework without blowing my brains out.

Ugh.

I wonder what Peter and Gwen are doing?

I pulled out my cell phone to call them when I noticed that Pepper had called me three times and sent me six text messages all saying I needed to call her as soon as possible.

Well I guess that Peter and Gwen would have to wait as I hit the redial button and put the phone up to my ear.

* * *

"Scarlett," Pepper scolded me when she answered. "I've been trying to reach you for hours."

"Sorry Pep, I passed out when I got home," I explained. "What's up?"

"Well, you see, I need you to come to California," Pepper said. "There is some stuff we need to take care of."

"Take care of?" I asked. "Pepper you just saw me, what could you possibly need to talk about"

"Listen, I don't feel comfortable talking about it over the phone, can you just come to California?" Pepper said.

"In the middle of the semester?" I asked, my irritation slightly growing. "I can't just up and leave."

"Your father is giving me control of the company," Pepper said.

I paused as I felt the blood rush from my face. "Wh-what?" I stuttered out

"He wants to name me CEO," Pepper said. "But he can't."

"Because I have to have a say as well," I said. "But he forgot about that didn't he?"

I honestly didn't know what else to expect, it was only six months ago when my father thought I was two years younger than what I actually was, followed by him then leaving me on a roof by myself when it was actually my birthday.

But I thought this detail would have at least stuck in his mind, I guess that he had more important _Iron Man_ details to remember.

"Scarlett," Pepper said.

"Let me talk to my professors," I said as I sighed. "See what I can do."

And then I hung up, not waiting for an answer from her.

* * *

And then I just laid my head on my arm.

This entire semester gone.

All of the hard work that I had put into being Clara, right out the window.

I wasn't stupid, there wasn't a way out of my classes unless I dropped them for the semester, which I guess is the simple way to go help Dr. S in New Mexico.

I'm going to have to quit my job.

I froze. _Oh shit_ my job.

I haven't been there in two days.

I quickly dialed my job on my phone and prayed that my manager wasn't too pissed at me.

"Oh so now you decide to call us," the irritated voice of my manager answered.

Well there goes that wish. "I'm sorry," I begged. "I got caught up in a family thing and then I—"

"Save it," he snapped. "Turn in you uniform, you're fired."

And then he hung up.

I slammed my phone down on the counter and pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes as I pressed the frustrated tears out.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten.

Once I realized that wasn't going to do me any good I grabbed the notepad and pen that I kept on the counter and scribbled a quick note.

 _Doing something stupid._

 _Clara_

I figured that should give Clint a heads up if he decided to show up to the apartment tonight.

I changed into a pair of skinny jeans, my knee high black boots with a maroon corset top, and my black leather jacket.

I grabbed my keys and my wallet.

And I left the apartment.

I needed to do something stupid and reckless.

And it needed to be with a car.

* * *

The first thing I did was drink, a lot; my usual go-to thing to do whenever I felt a little bit off since last year. Like father like daughter I guess but I wanted to stop feeling all of these emotions running through me. I didn't want to feel tonight.

Tonight I wanted to fly.

Which was exactly what I was doing.

I had borrowed Dad's racecar and took it to a stunt driving track. It was amazing, the feelings as I jumped and turned the car. This is what I wanted.

Numb and flying.

Unfortunately, my bliss was cut short when I saw Spiderman standing at the edge of the straightaway I was heading too.

"Damn," I muttered as I pulled the car to the side and started to drift. Peter knew I wasn't going to hit him but it was still fun

"Hey look, it's Spiderman," I called as I slipped out of the car.

Even though he had a mask on, I knew he rolled his eyes.

I walked over to him and pulled his mask off.

"You've been drinking," Peter said as soon as I had.

"Duh," I said as I walked over and sat on the hood of the car, it was still warm.

"What happened?" Peter said as he joined me on top of the car.

"How did you even find me?" I asked.

"My spider sense tingled," he deadpanned.

I glared at him and then lay back on the car, ignoring him.

"Red, what happened?" he asked again

"Mom called," I said. "Turns out my father decided to give her the company."

Peter was quiet.

"So that means that I have to fly over there and sign away the company, plus I will have to do a media tour explaining why, which means that I have to drop this whole semester and because I was summoned to that awful senate meeting I got fired from my job," I continued.

"You were fired… from a coffee shop," Peter asked before he started to laugh.

I felt my lips twitch but I wasn't ready to laugh just yet.

Peter's laugh died down and he looked at me. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Numb," I replied

"I didn't mean now, you're drunk, I meant when you heard all of the news," he asked.

"That's why I'm drunk," I said.

Peter didn't say anything, but I was quickly losing the buzz I had worked hard for so I got up and looked at him. I was angry that he had to actually ask me questions.

I tossed him the keys to the car. "I don't need this," I growled out as I stomped away from him.

Peter didn't follow me, which was good. I was angry at him.

I would regret all of this in the morning; he knew it, but tonight I needed to reclaim my buzz.

* * *

Morning came and I regretted it.

* * *

I eventually ended up stumbling into the living room of the apartment late last night, and passed out on the floor.

My phone was ringing, which is what woke me. I looked and saw that it was Pepper. I hit ignore and pushed myself up off the floor with a groan.

I sat on the floor, my back against the couch and closed my eyes as I fought off the wave of nausea that hit me. Once I was sure that I wasn't going to throw up I pushed my heels off and slowly made my way to my bathroom.

It was pathetic how I had to slowly slip off my clothes, between the headache and the nausea it took a while. I clambered my way into the shower and tried to clean my hangover away.

It worked slightly, I could manage to function like a human being once I had gotten dressed in a tank top and a pair of yoga pants. My phone had chimed again, along with the first call I ignored from Pepper, I had two more missed calls from her and a text from Peter informing me he was going to be there in ten minutes.

About ten minutes ago.

* * *

"Shit," I said as I tried to pull my hair into a messy bun, I had washed all of the makeup off of my face when I was in the shower.

Peter knew I was hung over but my pride wouldn't let me look like it.

I heard him knock on the door.

I opened it up and saw him holding a drink carrier with a coffee and a small bag on it.

"Peace offering," Peter said.

I opened my mouth and then looked at the offering. "You didn't spit in it or anything," I said, warily. I was an ass to him and we both knew it.

We also both knew that he was going to get me back.

"I would never ruin coffee," Peter said looking offended.

I gave him a pained smile and took his offering. I turned around and walked into the kitchen.

Peter followed and closed the door.

"Listen," I said as I placed the coffee on the table. "About last night—"

"IS THIS AN APOLOGY?" Peter yelled.

I flinched and turned around and I saw Peter standing there with a fucking bullhorn.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked as I saw him there with a grin on his face.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH," Peter said through the horn.

I glared at him as he put the bullhorn down.

"How's the hangover?" he asked softly.

I looked at him, with his stupid grin and I just started laughing, Peter joining in soon after.

"You're an ass," I said as I sat in one of the barstools.

"And you're a drunk," Peter replied.

I shot him a glare as I took a sip from the coffee he brought.

"So now that you're sober, I think," Peter said as he leaned forward and stared at me. "Yep you're sober," he declared as he scooted back. "What's your plan?"

I took another sip, trying to avoid the hurt at my friend calling me a drunk. "I've got to go drop out of college, fly to California and sign over my company to Pepper," I stated.

"Clara Scarlett Stark, a dropout who got fired from her job at the coffee house," Peter said.

"Cheers," I replied as I took another sip of my coffee. "That makes me want a drink."

"Sure, take a drink and then go talk to the president of the school, that would be the smart thing to do," Peter said.

I sighed and nodded my head. "Ok," I consented.

Peter was quiet he was looking over at me while I drank me coffee.

"When did you get this bruise?" Peter said as he poked at a bruise that was on my shoulder.

I looked down and sure enough there was a bruise on my shoulder.

"Hmm," I hummed as I thought about what had happened. "I don't remember."

Peter looked at me and then he nodded.

"Please don't say it," I said as I finished my coffee.

Peter nodded again and I stood up and walked over to my room. I dressed in a dark blue sweater that hung off of my shoulders and a pair of jeans.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as I walked out of my room and grabbed my purse.

"School," I said. "I gotta go drop out."

Peter nodded his head and he opened the front door. "Do you want me to come?" He asked.

I shook my head and then reached up and gave him a hug. "Thank you," I whispered into his ear. Peter tightened his arms around me and then we let go and parted ways.

* * *

I sat in one of our couches on our private jet. It had been a total of two days since Pepper had called me, and in two days my ordinary life I had built in six months came crashing down. I sighed and laid my head on the back of the couch, when did I become such a failure?

"We are now starting our descent," I heard Cory's voice come over the speaker.

I stood up and sat in one of the chairs and put my seatbelt on.

I had arranged for a car to be left for me, I picked my luggage up, two bags and my purse, and set them in the trunk of the car.

* * *

I let myself in, not surprised that nobody was here. I dropped my bags off by the bar, grabbed my cell phone and made myself an Old Fashion. "Jarvis," I called out. "Where is everyone?"

"The gym, Scarlett," Jarvis said. "Or I should I say Clara?"

I smiled, "Whatever you want J," I said as I headed to the gym.

"Come into the church," I heard my dad's voice from the hallway, I rolled my eyes and finished walking into the gym. I squint my eyes as I saw a red head jump into the ring. I walked over to the little chair/ couch thing and sat next to Pepper. Her eyes widened. "Scarlett," she said "I wasn't expecting you."

"Like I would miss this," I said as I took a drink.

"It's a little early to be drinking isn't it?" Pepper said as she eyed my drink.

"Not in New York," I said as I took another sip.

My dad took a seat next to me so I moved over so the three of us were all squished onto the tiny chair.

"It's 1:30 in the afternoon in New York," my dad said as he took my drink from my hand.

"Hey," I said in astonishment as he finished my drink.

"So you're drinking now?" my dad asked as he sat the now empty glass on the table.

"Learned from the best," I quipped.

My dad ignored me and turned to the red head in the ring. "Who is she?" he asked Pepper.

"She's from legal," Pepper informed.

"And she's a potentially very expensive sexual harassment law suit," I said as I watched my dad ogle her.

My dad elbowed me in the side at my comment.

"You know I need a new assistant, boss," my dad said to Pepper.

"And you want the girl from legal?" I asked looking at the girl that was in the ring with Happy.

"I need someone and I think that it's her," my dad continued.

"No it's not," Pepper said as she rolled her eyes and stood up.

My dad just turned his attention towards me. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"You're giving the company over to Pepper," I stated.

"Yeah, but that's no need to fly over here, didn't you say that you had school?" he stated.

"I have to sign my part of the company over, too," I said as I scooted away from him. "And I dropped out of school."

"What?" my dad exclaimed. "Why?"

I glanced over and saw the redhead, Happy, and Pepper all staring at us after my dad's outburst.

* * *

"Rule number one," Happy said trying to the redhead take the attention off of me and my dad. "Never take your eye off of your opponent," he told her as he went forward and reached for her shoulder.

She reached out and grabbed Happy's hand and she twisted it, before she went ninja on Happy's ass and knocked him to the ground.

"Holy shit, she knocked Happy out," I exclaimed as I hopped up from the chair and rushed over to the ring.

"I'm fine," Happy said as I stepped into the ring and headed over to him. "I just slipped."

I helped him sit up and looked over him, I had known Happy for as long as I could remember and seeing him get his ass handed to him freaked me out.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly as my dad talked over me.

"Really?" he exclaimed as he rang the bell on the side. "Looks like a TKO to me."

The redhead turned to the two of us. "Look, I just need the two of yours' impressions," she said.

I nodded and helped Happy stand up as I walked over to her.

"You have a quiet reserve," my dad began by looking at her. "I don't know, you have an old soul."

"I meant your fingerprint," she said to him. "And I need both that and your signature."

I nodded as my dad pressed his fingerprint to the paper, she handed me a pen and the papers. I sighed as I looked over the papers, here I was about to sign away my company and I was standing in the middle of a boxing ring. I signed my name, Clara Scarlett Stark, pressed my finger to the ink and then the paper. And then handed the papers back to Natalie.

"Is that it?" my dad asked.

"You're all done," Natalie said.

"Congrats Pepper. You're the boss," my dad said. "Time to celebrate."

"I'll walk you out," I said to Natalie as we stepped out of the boxing ring.

* * *

The two of us walked out in silence until we reached the front room.

"That was impressive," I said. "What you did to Happy."

"Lots of self defense classes," Natalie said.

"Oh really?" I said as I opened the front door for her. "Where did you take these classes; Sesame Street?"

Natalie stopped and I knew I had her, I had taken a guess if we were being honest with ourselves, she was obviously highly trained and Clint had talked about his friend that called Elmo, Natalie had red hair, it wasn't that far of a stretch. Plus I saw her list of qualifications, there was no way that she was just form legal.

"Excuse me?" she asked, I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I won't say anything," I promised as we headed out to her car. "And tell Big Bird that we are out of coffee creamer."

I didn't wait for her reply, I just turned around and walked to the door, praying that she didn't use her ninja tricks on me and drag me to the car.

She didn't and I locked the door behind me, just in case.

* * *

I headed to the living room and saw my dad sitting at one of the bar stools in the kitchen so I changed my direction and headed there.

"Where's Pepper?" I asked as I stood on the opposite side of him.

"Paperwork," he replied.

I nodded as I opened the fridge and searched for food.

"So why did you drop out of school?" my dad asked tentatively.

I sighed as I grabbed a slice of cold pizza. "This whole transition process is going to take up too much time; I couldn't do both so I dropped school." I replied.

"Why do you think that you have to do this media thing?" my dad asked.

"Are you going to?" I countered. "Because you've got this whole 'I'm a superhero' thing?"

"You know most kids would think it's cool that their dad is a superhero," my dad said.

"Most kids would," I conceded as I finished the slice of pizza. "I'm not most kids."

"Don't I know it," my dad laughed as he took a drink of some kind of gross green stuff.

I smirked. "Yep, I'm a college dropout, got fired from my first job at the coffee shop, just completely signed over my share of my company in the middle of a boxing ring, oh yeah, and I'm apparently turning into a drunk," I took a breath. "Aren't you proud?"

I went to go take my usual route of leaving when things got too tense between myfather and I when I felt his hand wrap around my wrist.

I let out a small gasp, I hadn't seen him stand up, and then he pulled me into a hug.

I froze for a moment, and then rested my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his middle. I felt one hand rest at the back of my head and the other one rested in the small of my back.

"Extremely," my dad said. "I am extremely proud of you."

I pulled him tighter to me, and let what he said wash over me.

"But seriously," he said. "You need to stop drinking so much."

I chuckled as I gripped him tighter. "I will if you do."

I pulled away but my dad kept his grip on me keeping me close.

"Done," he replied simply. we were quiet for a moment and then he began again "Are you really upset about Pepper being CEO?" he asked.

I shook my head and the two of us walked over to a couch in the living room.

"I don't- I don't understand then," my dad stuttered out. "What's got you so upset that you're drinking?"

"What makes you think that I'm upset?" I questioned.

"Because that's the only time you drink?" my dad repeated.

I paused, was that true? I thought back to the only times I started drinking. Maybe…., maybe he had a point.

"So what's got you so upset that you started drinking again?" My dad asked again.

I bit my lip. "I haven't really stopped," I admitted. "Not since last summer. But, if you want an answer, I guess it would be that you didn't ask. You didn't ask if I wanted to give up my share of the company or if I was ok with Pepper becoming CEO. I just wanted to feel included in decisions like this; that directly affect me."

My dad picked my hand up and started to play with the ring that was sitting on my finger. It was the ring that he had given me last year, my only gift from him in a while.

"I didn't realize," he said and then cleared his throat. "When you left I just assumed that you were done with me, with everything."

I licked my lips. "Dad, I can never been done with you, you're my dad and I love you, but I-I can't be a part of this new world you've created," I confessed. "Being Iron Man's daughter, it just. It's too much, I mean look at Obi he came after me simply because of who I was to you. And I can't go through it again," I shut my mouth unable to fully explain why I was so afraid of accepting that role.

"Sitting there watching him take you, watching you fight him not being able to do anything, I thought I was going to lose you." My dad whispered. "It was a reality check, one I never want to have to go through again. You are the most important thing to me and I can't lose you. So when you left, seeking the normal life I took from you, I did everything I could to make sure you had it."I snorted. "And now look at us," I said.

"Look at us," my dad agreed.

I took a moment to look at him again, he was pale and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "Dad, you look terrible."

"I'm fine," he said waving his hand as he dismissed his concern.

"You're lying," I said as I stood up, I gave him another look before I walked away and headed to my computer lab.

* * *

As I settled down into my chair I checked in with Peter letting him know that I was ok and pulled up my email.

There was another email from Dr. S, asking me if I was still interested in that New Mexico thing. I sent him a rather lengthy email explaining that I was still interested however I had to drop out this semester and why but if he still wanted me I was in.

I hit send and heard a knock at my door. "Come in," I called as I turned around to face the door.

Pepper walked in and sat down at the chair next to me.

"I guess we need to talk," Pepper said, "about a few things."

"Do we have to?" I asked as I pushed my roller chair from side to side with the tip of my toes. "Can't we just avoid talking about it?"

"What is with you Starks not wanting to talk about anything?" Pepper asked as she ran her hand through her hair.

"It's how we cope?" I offered. "That and you know, drinking."

Pepper sighed and she stood up. "Come on, let's go get some lunch and we can talk about this," she said. "You look like you haven't eaten a good meal in a while."

I pouted for a moment before looking down at myself. I wasn't close to the weight I had been when I got on the airplane nine months ago but I thought I was getting back to her, physically I mean. I wasn't ever going to be able to go back to the girl who boarded the plane, not that I would want to anyway, I liked this new me.

"Fine," I huffed once I realized that Pepper wasn't going to let this one go. "But you're paying for it."

* * *

I don't know how Pepper swung it but we ended up with this really private table at this café. Pepper apparently had gone there before, knowing the waiter by name and not even bothering to look at the menus she ordered for both of us.

"Listen," she said as the waiter disappeared. "About this whole CEO thing, I don't want you to think that I'm taking your legacy or anything away from you. Your father just sprung this on me when we were talking in the lab the other day and I don't know what to do because he just gave me the company and I—"

"Mom," I said jumping in the moment that Pepper took a breath. "I'm not upset that Dad is making you CEO."

"What?" Pepper asked a bit confused that I seemed so cool. "But no, you were upset yesterday."

"That's not what I was upset about," I said as I tried to explain. "Oh Pep, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was so obvious, I took away from your big day an—"

"Honey," Pepper said as she placed her hand on top of mine, it was her turn to interrupt my rant. "It didn't ruin my day, it wasn't my big day, my big day is going to be tomorrow when I step into the office for the first time. I was worried about you and I still am."

We pause as the waiter delivered us our food, Pepper had ordered us the house specialty which turned out to be some form of pasta. I picked up a bite and ate it before answering Pepper's question.

"Things have been hard," I admit quietly. "I've worked really hard in New York to set up a life for myself as Clara and in a matter of days it's all come crumbling down."

"How so?" she asked.

I took another bite of food grateful Pepper ordered this because it was delicious. "I lost my job at the coffee shop because I didn't call in when I was summoned to the senate meeting. I had to drop out of college my first semester from home so I could help with the transition and the PR because we both know Dad isn't going to do it. And I would have liked to be asked if I was ok with giving up my half of the company, I mean I totally am but Dad forgot that I owned half." I finished as I took another bite of food, specifically ignoring Pepper.

Pepper sighed. "Scarlett," she began.

"So I was thinking that we could do some press while in Monaco, a couple of pictures showing all of us together for the press so we can show that everyone is ok with the transfer like we actually are and then when we get back I can do a formal meeting with the board and have a press conference," I trail off not really knowing what to do after that, we always relied on Pepper to handle that stuff.

Pepper nodded her head, "I'm glad you're coming to Monaco," she admitted.

I smiled as I finished my plate of pasta. "I'm happy to," and I was, Pepper deserved this, she has worked hard for this. Nothing I was feeling was about my dad and how he handled this situation.

"What are you going to wear?" Pepper asked.

I opened my mouth to answer and then paused, "I have no idea."

Pepper smiled as she signaled for the waiter for the check, "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked.

I gave her my first real smile of the day as she paid and we were off to the one thingthat could make any girl feel better.

Shopping with someone else's money.

* * *

A couple of hours later Pepper and I made our way back to the house, shopping bags in hand laughing at how many bags we each dad walked in and saw the two of us laughing.

"So how much did this trip cost me?" he asked with a grin on his face as he walked over and took Pepper's bags from her.

"Rule number one," I said as I set my stuff on the floor next to the wall. "Don't ask how much we spent."

My dad paused for a moment and the nodded his head. "Square deal," he said. "Can I ask why you bought all of this stuff?"

"Well I needed new clothes for Monaco," I said.

My dad turned to face me, Pepper's bags still in hand. "You're, you're coming?" he asked.

I was shocked at hearing the hope in his voice, all my life I've dealt with sure, confident Tony Stark who knew what was going to happen, hearing him ask that, knowing he didn't know the answer and knowing there probably wasn't anything he was able to do to say my answer, it was almost unnerving.

"Yeah," I said with a reassuring smile. "It's Monaco."

He nodded. "Come down to the lab when you have a moment," he said after delivering pepper's bag to the counter. "I've got a new toy to show you."

"New toys!" I cheered loud enough for him to hear as I headed to my room.

I quickly sat (threw) the bags on my bed and headed back down to my dad's lab.

* * *

"What's up?" I asked as I slipped into his computer chair. I started to click through the information that he had stored on his computer, just checking up on what I had missed since I've left."Don't touch," my dad said as he walked over to where I was.

I shot him a glance before I took his hand and let him led me over to where he wanted me to stand.

"Watch," he said.

I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else and allowed him to continue.

My dad grabbed a briefcase and placed it at his feet. He put his foot on the bottom and two of the Iron Man hands popped out, he place his hands into the gloves and picked up the briefcase and placed it on his chest. I watched fascinated as the rest of the suit pieced together.

"Ta da!" He said as the face mask slipped shut over his face.

"Cool," I said a little breathlessly, a huge grin on my face. I may not be a huge supporter of Iron Man but I do love toys and this one was pretty good.

"You like?" he asked.

I nodded my head as I started to walk around the suit. "What are the specs on this?" I asked as I started poking and prodding.

My dad started to list the things and substitutions that he had to make in order to make the suit able to sit into the case

"And the arc reactor can handle all of that?" I asked looking back up into his face."More or less," he said as he slowly pushed me back a couple of steps and I watched as the suit collapsed into the case.

"Do you need me to take a look at it?" I asked as I headed over to the computer table.

"No," my dad said, a little too eagerly.

I stopped and turned to him.

"If there is a big problem of course I'll come to you," he said as he walked me up the steps. "But right now I'm going to need you to go pack for Monaco, we're leaving in a couple of hours and I don't want to be waiting on you."

"Me?" I asked. "Seriously?"

My dad pushed me a little toward my room. "Go pack," he said.

I started walking and looked behind me as I saw my dad head back down the steps to his lab. I bit my lip as I walked into my room. I pulled my overnight bag out and started packing. Something was wrong, I knew it; I just didn't know what it was.

"J?" I called out.

"Yes Clara," he answered.

I smiled at Jarvis calling me Clara. "Is there anything wrong with my dad?" I asked. "Is he ok?"

Jarvis was quiet for a long time, almost too long considering he was an AI. "Mr. Stark is fine," he said.

"Ok," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulder. "If you say so."

I headed to the front room where Pepper was waiting for us. "Is Dad ready?" I asked.

Pepper just raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed and nodded, "Right."

* * *

 **AN: well there is another chapter! I hoped you guys enjoyed it!**

 **This week on tumblr we posted another sneak peak and a little fun fact for those of you interested!**

 **Some Notes on Review!**

 **TheSilverWolff: Thanks! I love writing scenes where the two of them are on the same side, once they realize it those two are unstoppable. And I'll take those options under consideration!**

 **MiniM236: Tony and Clara are on the same side where the media and government is** **concerned, behind closed doors however those two aren't seeing eye to eye and i will go into details and everything will be explained! i promise!**

 **JJAndrews: ya, Clara and Hammer are going to have some pretty interesting conversations in the future.**

 **NicoleR85: I can say that Clara is going to have several feelings about the black widow infiltrating her life**

 **S. : I cannot say how much that made my day! I'm glad that my story does that for you! and i never thought of that scene from Tony's POV I'm super interested in writing it now!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright ladies and gents, it's a huge chapter! An apology to those who were waiting for a chapter last week my beta didn't have a chance to do it so no chapter =( however I hope this makes it up to you!**

 **So as always read review and enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

I walked into the restaurant with my dad and Pepper, feeling a little embarrassed by what I was wearing.

When Pepper and I were shopping we started talking about what I was going to wear. I wanted to do something a little more older than the outfits I had been wearing and after much deliberation we finally came up with this violet hi-low skirt with this black ribbon cut out bralette top. I was showing a little skin on my torso but not enough to cause a scandal and I had a pair of black gladiator platform pumps on. My hair was straightened and all down, the only jewelry I had on was my ring that my dad had given me.

Dad had freaked when he saw it, but Pepper had come to my defense and I really liked this outfit.

Now walking in I felt like I was in the spotlight. Something I strove to avoid like the plague, granted the people I was with also drew most of the attention and I just happen to be next to them.

"Whatever happens in the next 20 minutes just go with it," my dad said turning to talk to Pepper and me.

"What?" I asked

"Go with it, go with what?" Pepper asked.

"Holy shit," I mumble to myself as I see Natalie walk out and head towards us. I don't know what was more impressive, the fact that she managed to hook my dad that fast or that he got her here without Pepper knowing.

"Mr. Stark?" she asked.

"Hey," he replied as he took in her outfit.

Pepper and I noticed this too, I was impressed to see a little bit of her bra peeking out. Subtle Natalie, subtle.

"Hello," she replied. "How was your flight?"

"It was excellent." He answered her.

I looked up at Pepper, whose eye twitched I swear it. I looked around the party to try and find anywhere else I could be.

I noticed my opening and started to slink my way over there when Natalie grabbed my upper arm. "We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don't mind," she said as she motioned the three of us over to the photographer.

I groaned as my father took my arm and moved us over to where the photographer was standing.

"When did this happen?" Pepper asked my dad through her teeth as the three of us smiled.

"What, you made me do it," my dad quipped as he put his arm around me.

"How did Pepper make you do it?" I asked as I settled in between the two of them.

"You quit," he said simply. "Smile."

I had to quench the laugh that was bubbling up and I smiled for the photographer.

"Stop acting constipated. Don't flare your nostrils," my dad said as he looked over at Pepper.

I couldn't help myself and I let out a small laugh, my dad shot me a quick smile that I returned.

"You are so predictable," Pepper said as the photographer finished and we headed towards our table.

* * *

My dad stayed behind to talk to Natalie while I took a couple of quick steps up to Pepper. "I think that Natalie can hold her own against Dad." I mumbled.

"Your father is a piece of work," Pepper said back.

"One that you managed beautifully," I said, "and now you don't have too."

"Mmmhm," Pepper half heartedly agreed.

"Maybe he has a thing for redheads," I offered, Pepper shot me a look and I put my hand up in surrender. "Ok I'll stop trying to help."

* * *

"Mr. Musk. How are you?" Pepper asked as said Mr. Musk came up to us. I had no idea who he was but I put on my fake smile and pretended I did.

"Hi, Pepper," he answered. "Congratulations on the promotion."

I felt my face dip in a frown at the lack of respect that Pepper was being shown by this Mr. Musk.

"Thank you very much," she answered.

"Elon, how's it going? Those Merlin engines are fantastic." My dad said as he finally joined the two of us.

"Thank you. Yeah, I've got an idea for an electric jet." Elon answered.

"You do?" my dad asked impressed.

"Yeah," he answered very eager for my dad's attention.

"Then we'll make it work," my dad managed to get out as the three of us were walking away.

* * *

"To the bar!" I cheered quietly enough for the only the three of us to here.

"You want a massage?" My dad asked Pepper before pausing a moment and turning to me. "No, we are not going to the bar."

"I don't want a massage," Pepper said firmly.

"Are you sure 'cause we're sure heading there," I added, helping Pepper tag team Dad.

"I can have Natalie make an appointment," Dad offered trying to help Pepper.

"Dad, no." I said as Pepper tried to protest again. "Not a good idea."

We all three found a spot at the bar; me, my dad, and Pepper lined up.

The bartender, a cute guy, came up to me first. I grinned as I took notice of his black spiked hair, my dad and Pepper were still going at each other about this whole massage thing.

"Hi," I said

"What can I get you?" he asked as he leaned one arm on the bar.

"Ummm," I pretended to think about it for a moment. "How about a sex on the beach."

He laughed. "That's actually my specialty," he said.

"Well, I'm going to hold you to it," I said with a smile.

What? He was cute and I'm underage, I've got to use whatever I can.

The bartender left and I tuned back into the conversation that my dad and Pepper were having.

"You know green is not your best color," my dad said.

I slapped him on the chest. "Dad!" I exclaimed.

My dad looked back at me in shock that I slapped him when he noticed something behind me.

* * *

"Anthony! Is that you?" I heard behind me.

"Oh please no," I groaned as I closed my eyes.

"My least favorite person on Earth," my dad muttered.

I turned to lean my back against the bar so we could make a giant circle with me right next to Justin 'fucking' Hammer.

"Hey pal," my dad said with a grimace, Pepper had also moved around so she was standing next to dad.

"You're not the only rich guy here with a fancy car." He said. "And Clara, you look divine," he threw his arm around my shoulder and I immediately regretted my decision to not wear a jacket.

"You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair?" He continued not even noticing my discomfort as he gestured towards the woman. "You guys know each other?"

"Hi," I said shooting her a quick smile as the cute bartender finally brought me my drink. I thanked him and picked it up, he left with a wink as I took a half step towards my dad, getting Justin Hammer's arm off of me was the first thing on my agenda.

My dad shot me a look at my drink and I raised my eyebrow and motioned to his with my own. We had a deal but if he wasn't going to uphold his then I sure as hell wasn't going to uphold mine.

"BTW, big story," Justin said as he removed his arm from my shoulders. "The new CEO of Stark Industries."

"I know. I know. Congratulations." Christine said as she glanced over at Pepper. "My editor will kill me if I don't grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue. Can I?"

"Sure," Pepper said with a smile.

"She's actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair," Justin said with grin "I thought I'd throw her a bone, you know."

I noticed Pepper and Christine give each other forced grins as I set my drink on the bar. "But if its powerful women that you want, its Miss Stark over there."

I paused for a moment and looked at Justin wondering where the hell he was going with this.

Turns out everyone else was, too.

"Eighteen, and already has created the piece of technology that will change the decade; the arc reactor," he continued.

"Really?" she asked with a skeptical glance.

"Um, yeah," I answered. "I made it."

Christine nodded. "Well then I have to get a quote from you as well, a woman in such a heavily male-dominated field causing so much talk."

I shot a glance at my dad. "I don't know," I stammered out.

Christine's look quickly turned to a glare as she opened her mouth.

"Well, she did quite a spread on Tony last year," Pepper said jumping into the conversation.

"And she wrote a story as well," my dad said, clearly outing Christine in her sexual exploits. I felt a rush of graditude at my dad who was turning the attention off of me.

She turned a light pink as my dad continued. "It was very impressive," he finished.

"Very well done," I quipped with a smile as I took another drink.

"Thank you," Christine said as she looked back at Justin.

"I'm going to go wash," Pepper said.

My dad just shot Pepper a terrified look, while I looked I her. "Don't leave me," I pleaded silently with her.

Pepper just shot me grin. "Enjoy your drink," she said as she left me.

I repeat, she left me, with Justin hammer.

I glared at her as she walked away when a different redhead caught my eyesight.

"Actually, I'm going to go catch up with someone," I said as I took my drink and slipped out of the awkward circle and headed towards Natalie.

* * *

"Why hello there," I said as I made contact with her.

She took one look at me and smiled. "The color purple looks good on you," she said.

"I like the whole," I trailed off as I motioned towards her chest, showing Natalie that I approved. "You're honey potting him, it's working."

"Why thank you," she said turning a little so my dad wouldn't be able to hear what we were saying, or that he got a good look at her ass, either one could be the right answer.

"So why are you here?" I asked. "Undercover as my dad's new PA?"

Natalie raised an eyebrow before opening her mouth…. and taking my drink.

"Hey!" I said as I reached for it.

"You're underage," she said as she took a sip.

"But it was yummy," I pouted.

"it is" Natasha agreed.

But it was clear as day that I wasn't getting my drink back.

I huffed and walked away from Natalie and made my way to the table my dad had requested.

* * *

I pulled out my phone from the tiny clutch that I brought with me and started to write a message to Peter telling him how Hammer creepily put his arm around me and Natalie taking my drink away. Anything that happened since I've been away.

Then I deleted it. Since I moved to New York there has been this tension between the friendship that we had. I understand where it's coming from. Peter and I have always been close but far enough away that it isn't a threat or even register on a girlfriend's radar, but now that I'm here I can see how it affects Gwen. It's something that she hasn't said anything on, bless her, but I honestly like her and Peter adores her, so I've tried to balance the line and I've tried to give them privacy. Which mostly just leaves me be myself, which leads to me drinking.

Now that I think about it, maybe my dad does have a point.

Pepper soon joined me at the table reprieving me from my inner thoughts.

"Hey sweetie," Pepper said. "What are you doing?"

"Pouting because you left me with Hammer," I told her.

I saw Natalie make her way over to us so I added. "And Natalie took my drink away."

"Oh really," she said with a smile.

I glared at her as I watched the two of them form some form of friendship.

"You know," Pepper said as she turned to face me. "I'm kinda surprised you're here with us."

"It's Monaco," I say as I rubbed my nose. "Fast cars, of course I would come."

"That's not what I mean and you know it," Pepper said. "You worked so hard making a name for yourself in New York, and now you're back."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I know," I said. "And I'm upset that I did drop everything and run, but any chance I get to spend with you guys. I don't know how to explain it," and the truth was I didn't, because I didn't know why I did. The company was easy, I wasn't doing anything with my share in the first place, I walked away from that when I went back to college. I knew the moment that I thought about going back Pepper would welcome me back with open arms so that thought never crossed my mind.

But college? My apartment? I had worked hard for the life I created and I basically threw it away. And for what? A couple of weeks with my parents? I had walked away to find who I was without my dad and I had made a huge headway with that with school and my job. I felt comfortable with standing by myself next to pepper and my dad with who I was. I wasn't where I wanted to be sure, but I was ok with where I was now.

"You know Dad came to New York?" I said as I started to play with the glass that was on the table. "Right after. Came to the apartment, Clint was talking to him when I showed up."

"I know," Pepper said with a small smile. "He wanted you to be with him, he loves you."

I nodded my head. "I know that but I was starting to think that maybe our relationship works the best when we are apart."

Pepper reached over and grabbed my hand. "I think you guys are at your best whenever you're together and on the same page, I mean look at the Senate meeting, and I think you leaving was the right thing to do for both of you."

"So why did I come running back?" I asked. "I was independent Clara Stark, I worked hard for her."

"And she's still sitting in front of me," Pepper said. "There is a difference between independent and being alone, I think that maybe you are at a place where you can be Clara and Scarlett and always a Stark."

I gave her a smile as I heard those words, so grateful that Pepper got it, that she understood because I knew I was doing a shitty job of explaining. "Thank you," I whisper as my eyes start to water, I blinked my eyes a couple times and Pepper frowned.

"What's with the bruise?" she asked as she pointed to my shoulder.

I looked over. "I'm not sure, they've been popping up here and there and I can't remember running into anything."

Pepper nodded her head and stared into my eyes, like hardcore was searching. "Are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"A little worn out," I said. "And I had a killer headache earlier but nothing worth worrying about."

Pepper held up her hands. "Fine, but if it continues let me know," she gave up.

"I will," I half promised as I looked around for a waitress or hell even Natalie at this point. Something to change the subject.

"So what's the plan for when we go back?" I finally asked Pepper, desperate for the information so I could plan, think, do anything other than sit here and watch the adults flit between conversations and posing for pictures.

It sometimes terrifies me to think that this is my future, reduced to nothing but an accessory for a man, only to be cared about if I wear something that isn't flattering on me. It's another reason why I ran as far away as I could.

I think Pepper has been onto me for a while how scared and confused I am about my future, she always ends our phone calls with these certain things that make me know that she worries about me. This look that she gives says the same thing.

Only this time no words are spoken, there wasn't any time for an exchange between the two of us. Because something caught my eye.

I looked to the side of Pepper and moved my entire body to watch what was happening on the TV screen.

* * *

My dad was walking onto the track and he was wearing a race suit.

He was wearing a race suit and was kicking the driver out of the Stark racecar.

My first thought, and I will deny it if anyone ever asks me, is that lucky bastard, that's going to be so much fun.

My next thought which is the more important one is that he is going to get himself killed.

"Oh my God," I breathed out.

Pepper turned to follow my eye line when she saw the same thing; my father on the screen.

"What's the point of having your own racecar if you don't drive it," he was saying to the camera.

"Natalie," Pepper barked at the red head as she made her way over to us. "Did you know about this?" she asked.

"This is the first that I've heard of it," Natalie admitted.

I grabbed the edge of the table that we were sitting at and tried to stand up.

"This can't happen," I said out loud but mostly to myself. "We can't let this happen."

Natalie looked right at me. "I understand, what can I do?" she replied.

 _Go kick his ass,_ I thought. "Happy, we need Happy," I said.

Natalie nodded and she took off to go get Happy, I looked to Pepper. "Why is he doing this?" I asked.

Pepper shook her head and we both wordlessly watched as my dad started the race.

* * *

I was actually managing to calm myself down as I watched him race, he was actually doing pretty well and everything was going okay when my eyes caught someone walking onto the track. He had these whips and what looked like an arc reactor sitting in the middle of his chest. "oh my god" I gasped as I it, it was the closest I had ever seen to my actual design.

I stood up and bolted out of the room, I saw Happy standing at the entrance to the building and I raced past him. "Come on," I called as I ran past him.

Luckily Happy had left the keys in the car so I slipped into the driver's seat.

Happy just managed to slip into the back seat as I pulled away from the curb.

"Scarlett," he huffed as I blared the horn at the people in the streets. "I need to be the one driving."

"Focus on getting that suit un-cuffed from your wrist," I said as I took a quick left turn.

I broke through the fence and we were on the track. I had hoped that we would have managed to get to my dad before anything happened but as I dodged the few racecars that were flipped over, I knew I was wrong.

I swerved the car quickly to avoid another racecar, I heard Happy groan as he fumbled with the suit. I sent out very thankful prayer that I was skilled at driving, _guess all of my drunk nights out at the racetrack turned out to be a good thing_ , and hoped that Happy would be able to get the suit to my father quickly.

"Is it unlocked?" I asked as I headed down the straightway, I saw my dad and the whip guy who walked onto the track.

"Almost," he replied with a grunt.

I needed to give Happy some time so angled the car towards the guy. "Hold on," I said as I pressed on the accelerator with my high heels and ran the guy into the wall. I tried to brace myself but I ended up smack myself in the face as the car hit the wall.

I lifted my head and quickly put the car in reverse.

"Give me the case!" My dad yelled as he looked at the two of us, I motioned my hand back to Happy.

"Yeah, just a second," he said.

I noticed the guy started to move again so I quickly pressed the gas so we would back up and then I put the car in drive, hitting him again.

"Were you trying to hit me?" my dad yelled at me as I bounced my head on the steering wheel again. "Or him!"

I glared at him as I put the car in reverse one more time.

"Here," Happy said as he opened the door to toss the case out to Dad.

As soon as it was out of the car I reversed it again because I noticed that the guy's crazy whips were going again.

He hit the car and knocked off the mirror as I threw the steering wheel to the left to get out of his way.

I hit the brakes as the car ended up parallel to my dad. I watched in apprehension as the case clicked together the final pieces of his suit.

"Scarlett, are you ok?" Happy asked as he leaned up from the back, I looked at him briefly and nodded, I was going to have the red mark on my cheek from hitting steering wheel and the way my luck's been going I'll probably have a bruise but right now I was going to be okay, right now I was furious.

I looked back over at my dad, the way the car had ended up was we were straight across from the fight with my dad in between scary whip-guy and the car. I would have had to climb over to the passenger seat to get right up and close to the fight but I was okay with where I was.

The whips hit my dad again and I chocked back a gasp. I watched helpless as my dad wrapped his arm around the whips.

This wouldn't have happened if my dad hadn't been on the track. This guy was trying to replicate the arc reactor, I could see the tech in his chest. This was a power play and he wanted to show the world that my dad wasn't the only one, anyone who was hurt would have been fine if he hadn't been so stupid to think he could race today.

I watched as my dad crushed the reactor in hand, the day had been saved and the bad guy was being taken away.

I opened up the door and stepped out of the car. I heard Happy yell for me but I was done, I needed to get out of here.

I could hear him now that I was out of the car, the whip guy, he was laughing at my dad.

"You lose!" he said as he spit blood onto the ground and with what I could guess as an eastern European accent. "You lose!" he yelled again.

But I kept my back to him, to my dad, to everyone as I headed back the way we came.

* * *

I made my way back inside the building, grabbed my purse and left.

I was a little surprised that I didn't run into Pepper but my guess was that she was with Natalie making their way back to the track to get my dad. But I wasn't much too concerned with it. There were cell phones for a reason and if I can handle New York at fifteen I could handle Monaco at eighteen.

I walked a few blocks away from the track. I had pulled my hair up into a bun using a holder I had from my purse. When I was far enough away from the track I hailed a cab.

Two taxis passed me before one finally stopped, I opened the back door.

"Bonjour," I spoke as I slid into the seat. "Merci de l'arrêt." _(thank you for stopping)_

"Not a problem," the man answered in English, I glanced up at the driver with shock that he knew English and then my shock turned into a small smile.

"Where to?" Clint asked as he turned around to face me.

"Malibu," I answered. "I need some answers."

* * *

Clint managed to grab one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quinjets, which after looking at it I was desperate to fly one. And we were in Malibu faster than I thought was possible.

"What are you looking for?" Clint asked as we walked into the living room of the Malibu house.

"My dad's been acting strange," I said as I slipped off my heels. "And S.H.I.E.L.D. has someone following him, that can't be a coincidence."

I didn't mention the fact that I knew who the agent was and Clint did too, I didn't know protocol for S.H.I.E.L.D. but I doubt that they can just talk about their assignments willy nilly.

Clint was quiet which told me that he knew the agent and that more than likely he knew what was wrong with my dad, and he didn't tell me.

"Do you know?" I asked him in a shocked whisper. "What's wrong with him?"

Clint sighed. "Tweety Bird, its classif-"

"Stop." I growled. "If you say classified, if you say that there is something wrong with my father, my fa-ther, that I'm not cleared to know. I will literally put on the Iron Man suit and kick your ass."

Clint looked at me for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Are you going to answer me?" I asked.

Clint looked up at me, I could see how much he wanted to, I did. But he was an agent first.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for picking me up," I said. "But I'm good here."

Clint opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Bye," he said as he walked out of the door.

I paused for a moment and then walked to my room.

* * *

I had this sick pit in my stomach as I changed from my skirt into a pair of yoga pants and an oversized blue t-shirt. I couldn't explain it but I just felt sick to my stomach.

"JARVIS," I said as I walked down into the lab.

"How may I be of service?" he asked I settled down into my dad's computer chair.

"I want to know what's going on with my dad." I said as I logged onto his computer. _Seriously,_ I thought, _ironman22 is your password_.

"Mr. Stark has expressed how much he doesn't want anyone to find out," JARVIS replied.

"Well that's too damn bad," I said. "Tell me."

JARVIS was quiet for a moment. "I've pulled up the information on the computer screen." He said after the pause.

"Thanks JARVIS," I said as I turned to the screen.

"What's wrong with you?" I said to myself as I started going through the pages that JARVIS had pulled up.

I read the scans my father had run on his body, the counter measures that he had taken.

And then I paused, as I processed all of the information.

My dad was dying of palladium poisoning.

My dad was dying from the arc reactor he put into his body, an arc reactor that I had developed, that I had built for him.

It was killing him.

And it was my fault.

* * *

 **AN: Here you guy go! I hope this chapter goes down easier than the last chapter, I did want to bring up that the** **reviews have been waning lately so if you have any thoughts on the chapter please feel free to to drop it below in the box.**

 **Also wanted to point out that the tumblr page is up and kicking! so feel free to head over there and check everything out.**

 **Notes on Reviews:**

 **Purple Pizza: You were right! she finally noticed and figured it out, now the question is what is she going to do with it? I hope you had a good holiday! and i appreciate the effort to keep up with this story that means a lot!**

 **JJAndrews: I honestly wanted to say thank you for that review, it makes my dad to see that!**

 **NicoleR85: thank you for the review!**

 **Guest: I would like to say thanks for the review, and that i'm glad that you voiced your opinion. I feel like for Clara the company wasn't the issue, she had taken the time away not only from her father but the company as well. The issue was the fact that tony just gave it up with asking her, plus Pepper raised her, this wasn't an issue of getting it back form her when she was ready if she ever becomes ready again. And as for school, Clara was looking to find herself and school was a means to an end. Ya, it sucked and it's going to be something that she is going to have to accept but it wasn't the ultimate end. And as for the legacy thing, the last time the two of them even brought up the legacy thing (outside of the public eye) clara made a point to tell him that she didn't want anything to do with him, she walked away from the life. so he gave the company to the next best person, the woman who raised his daughter. I hope that this chapter and the note on the review cleared up where I was coming from with Clara's story. Let me know if you have any other issues or questions!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! there was a sneak peak up for this chapter on tumblr thanks to our bata!**

 **As always Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

There are pros and cons to double checking work, especially double checking someone else's work.

Pros; there was always the hope that they had done the work wrong the first time and that those negative results might turn positive.

The cons, well it's the same as the pros, the hope that falls every time the readings still read negative.

That's what I was going through as I ran every combination and every experimentation of every known element in the world. For the second time.

"Dammit," I cursed as the last test popped up negative.

I had no idea what to do; how do I fix this?

My thoughts were racing and I needed someone who could keep up with me and my thoughts, so I picked up my phone to call Peter.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _"Hey this is Peter, I'm not available to answer your call leave a message and I'll call you back."_

"Hey Peter, sorry if you're out saving the day but, um, I need to talk to you about my dad. It's pretty important so if you could please call me back. Thanks." I ended awkwardly as I hung up the phone. Peter hardly ever missed a phone call from me so I was a little worried about that fact.

I turned to the computer and pulled up all of the files that we had on the arc reactor, and on the side I pulled up a news search for Spiderman, just in case something happened to I need to start at the beginning of the work and see if maybe there could be something that I could change in the beginning stages that would help.

I looked at the early notes I had made, when I originally started this project I looked over all of the notes and information that I could find from my grandpa. I wanted to know what his thoughts were at the point he started this project.

* * *

I looked up at the clock, it had been hours since I had figured it all out and I hadn't moved from the computer. I slid the out from behind the desk and headed upstairs. I had moved all of my journals to New York including the few of my grandpa's that I had managed to find. But I needed the lab here to actually make the solution when I found one. I ran my hand through my hair and started to pace around the main floor of the house.

I pulled my phone out and called Peter again. I really needed someone else's opinion on what to do. It went to voicemail again and I ended the call without leaving a message. I had said what I needed to say in the first message, and I wasn't about to leave a message saying my dad was dying. I'm not really into the conspiracy theory but having dealt with S.H.I.E.L.D. for a year I wouldn't doubt that they would listen in to any calls that I made stating that the new superhero on the block was dying. And delete it or men in black it, or something equally scary.I finally made my decision without anyone else's opinion, so I went back downstairs and downloaded a copy of every detail and information that my dad had on it. I unplugged the USB drive and made my way upstairs to where my bags were.

"Hey JARVIS?" I asked as I slipped the drive into the tiny purse.

"Yes Clara?" He responded.

"Is there any way you can download yourself to my hard drive in New York?" I asked.

JARVIS was quiet for a while and then he spoke again. "I've already started," he said. "I should be fully downloaded once you arrive."

"And you can interact with my dad's stuff here?" I asked.

"Certainly," JARVIS replied. "And may I state that I think that you should give Agent Barton a call?"

I raised my eyebrow for a moment and then decided that arguing with an AI isn't the most intelligent thing so I slipped my phone back out and called Big answered on the first ring.

* * *

"Tweety," Clint answered almost out of breath like he raced to the phone.

"Listen," I began as I picked my bags up and headed outside. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I get that you're an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and that you can't tell me anything, actually I don't get it, the whole loyalty to a company and not to a friend, but I'm willing to try and pretend that I do."

"No," Clint said, interrupting my whole speech "It's your dad, period. If there was something wrong with a member of my family and someone close to me wasn't telling me, I would do more than just yell at the person."

I smiled as I opened the door and stopped as I saw Clint standing in the driveway.

I hung up and walked over to him.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked him.

Clint looked at the phone for a second before hanging it up and slipping it into his pocket."I went to talk to Coulson," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "And told him I wasn't okay with the whole lying about your dad to you."

I gave him another smile and we turned to the car that he had driven back here.

"So I swiped this," he confessed as he handed me an old journal. "It was in an old box of your grandpa's."

I took the journal and opened it, inside were the random thoughts and scratching's of familiar handwriting.

"Thank you," I confessed. "I left all of my other journals in New York."

"Well then, we must get you to New York," Clint said as he held his arm out to me.

"Well thank you good sir," I teased as I accepted his arm and allowed him to escort me.

We arrived at New York in record time, which I was thankful for, the whole super secret spy organization really made transcontinental travel a breeze.

* * *

"JARVIS? You here?" I asked as I entered my room, I threw my bags on the bed and retrieved my USB drive from my purse."Here and waiting for your command," JARVIS said his voice coming from my phone.

I smiled as I plugged the drive into the hard drive and walked back out to the living room. It had been weird those six months without what I considered my first friend, hearing his voice again almost soothed me.

"Hey Tweety," Clint called as he heard my footsteps.

I turned and saw his head and upper body inside the fridge. "Trying to find a secret world?" I asked.

"Trying to find some secret world would be easier than finding food in this damn place," Clint grumbled.

I rolled my eyes as I took my familiar place on the island. And placed my head on my arms.

"for as much as you spend on the computer and inside you've still got a surprising amount of tan left on your skin" Clint commented as he eventually gave up and shut the door to the fridge.

I lifted my head from my arms and looked at my skin, "I think it's more of a family thing than an actual vitamin d thing." I commented.

"well I think that you need to spend some more time away from the computer" he said.

I chuckled, "I don't think that is physically possible"

"yes, it is. Starting now, I'm going to make sure you get some sun and time away from the computer" Clint decreed, all the while making it more official by slamming his fist on the counter.

I raised an eyebrow at him and gave him my best in your dreams look, "sure" I said.

"no I mean it, you're not doing anything right now" Clint said "why cant you take a break, step away from everything."

"JARVIS is uploading my information," I told him. "I'm waiting for him to finish so I can pick right back up where I left off in California."

"you're to close" Clint said as he walked over to my side of the island. "from this, I've seen your mind work tweety you need a moment to breathe. Have Jarvis text you when he is done"

I sighed and slid off the chair, Clint was going to keep hounding me until I left the apartment, and honestly the sound of stepping away of getting a break sounded amazing.

"fine, I'll be gone for like ten minutes tops" I said.

Clint gave me the biggest smile as I picked up my phone. "Do I need to go grab some pizza?" I asked.

"Pizza?" Clint asked. "you would do that?"

I smiled. "Meat lovers?" I asked

"Always." He answered.

I rolled my eyes and headed back to my room to change. While I love spending my days wearing yoga pants, I couldn't really go out after wearing them for almost two days straight.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a jacket over my blue t-shirt and headed out.

* * *

Some of the things I've learned while semi-living with Clint is that, that man is always hungry. He loves pizza and every once and a while I catch him trying to feed Max pizza; which is one of the weirdest things I've ever heard of. So I always make sure to order him his own large pizza because the first time I got it I just got one, and only got one slice.

I called in my order on my walk over there so I only had to pay when I got there. One of the things I missed was driving my car. I thought Malibu traffic was bad but it was nothing compared to New York traffic and it killed me to not be able to take my baby out as much as I liked. So until they figured out a solution to the traffic issue it was faster to walk.

I made it to the pizza place and waited in line until it was my turn. When it was finally my turn I stepped up to pay when I heard someone behind me.

"Scarlett Stark," a familiar drawl said.

I turned around in surprise, while I sometimes was recognized around here it was mostly of the 'hey you look like Iron Man's kid' variety, to hear someone say my name with such confedance was something that I wasn't so used to.

"Harry?" I asked shocked at seeing him here. Last time I had heard from him he was being sent to some boarding school in Europe. "What are you doing here?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer when the lady at counter told me what my total was again and slightly louder than the last time. I turned back to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry," I told her as I handed her my card. The lady just gave me a tight smile back as she ran my card."Flew in to see my dad," Harry said as he moved to lean against the counter so we could still continue the conversation.

"How's he doing?" I asked, it was common knowledge that the head of OsCorp was failing in health and fast. Guess there was a lot of that going around.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and I accepted his answer. Harry and I had known each other for forever it felt, he was the one responsible for Peter and I meeting. So I knew things between him and father were strained even worse than what I was dealing with.

"It's been nice catching up with the gang," he commented. "Couldn't believe it when I heard about your dad."

I paused, had people already heard that he was sick?

"I mean to announce that you're a freaking superhero on TV like that?" He continued not noticing my pause. that was usual with Harry when he was riled up. And with Harry, he was always riled up about something." But good for you, finally getting out of his shadow like you did."The lady handed me back my card and the pizzas, with more interest in our conversation then before. "Yeah," I said a little offhandedly as I shoved my card back into my purse. "It's every eighteen year olds dream."

Harry picked up my pizzas for me and we walked out of the parlor. "Are you happy out here? On your own?" He asked.

I paused for a moment, "I am," I answered, which was true. The whole 'my dad was dying' put aside I was having a good time out here with Clint and Peter. "Besides I'm not alone, I've got my roommate and Peter, and Gwen is pretty cool."

Harry shot me a look with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I met her yesterday with Peter," he said.I tried to keep the shock off of my face, is that why he didn't answer my calls? I was trying to keep myself grounded. Maybe Peter was in class or, gag, playing hide the zucchini with Gwen, but he could have answered, and more importantly he could have called me back.

We walked in silence until he reached my building. "This is me," I said with a nod of my head. Harry returned it with his own nod and handed me my pizzas.

"It was really good to see you again, we need to catch up sometime" he said as he stared into my eyes. "You look good."

I felt myself blush as I thanked him for the compliment. He leaned in and kissed my cheek with a promise of having lunch soon.

I watched him leave before turning to head into the building.

* * *

I walked into our apartment, gone from my mind were thoughts of palladium. Instead I was thinking about Peter and Harry and what running into him meant.

"So who was the boy?" Clint asked as soon as I set the pizzas on the head shot up as I gave him a look of confusion. "Who?" I asked.

Clint just smiled at me as he grabbed his large meat lovers and headed to the living room. "The boy that walked with you to the building and kissed you," he teased.

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my small Hawaiian pizza and headed over to the couch to sit next to Clint. "That was Harry Osborn," I said as I opened the box of pizza.

"Another child of a billionaire," Clint commented through a mouthful of pizza.

I nodded as I picked up a slice of pizza. "I was going to marry him," I said, wanting to shock Clint.

And shock the archer I did, I watched as the bite he had just taken fell out of his mouth.

"Mar-marry?" Clint stuttered out.

"Yep," I said popping the p as I took a small bite out of the pizza. "We decided when we were ten that we were going to get married. Our dads were doing some work together. We had everything planned, told everyone, well I told my dad and Pepper, Harry told Norman," I trailed off.

"How romantic," Clint said after he finished his first slice.

"Well, we were both heirs to our own companies and we were friends," I tried to defend as I placed the piece of pizza back into the box and set the box on the table. "We figured it was as good as it was going to get."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, Dad and I moved back to California, and we grew up and realized that our parents weren't ever going to let us," I offered as I slipped off my shoes and brought my feet up to the couch.

"Did you ever try?" Clint asked. "Like going on a date?"I paused for a moment. "Well when I turned sixteen, my dad was in Europe with Pepper, Peter's uncle had died, and I was in New York and Harry came to the funeral and we ended up going out to dinner."

"Oh that's nice," Clint said. "Where did he take you?"

"His hotel room," I said. "We got room service and then ended up sleeping together."

Clint choked on his pizza and looked at me.

I shrugged. "We did that for about a month," I finished. "it was actually pretty nice, we were ourselves, well as much of ourselves as we could be at sixteen."

"What happened?" he asked, curious about my upbringing as an heiress.

"Dad was coming back home," I said, "and I was summoned back to California."

"Is that your longest relationship?" Clint said. "And keep in mind that I don't think that you guys just sleeping together counts as a relationship."

"It's my only relationship, and we didn't just sleep together" I countered as I stood up. There was something wrong with my pizza or maybe it was just the stress I was putting my body through, hopefully I wasn't developing an ulcer but I wasn't going to eat it."Tweety," Clint said in that 'I'm your big brother and I feel sorry for you' tone.

"Listen," I said as I grabbed a couple of freezer bags. "It's probably a good thing that I've never had a boyfriend."

"And how is that in any way good?" Clint asked as he turned to face me from the couch.

"Because what am I suppose to do with one?" I asked as I put my pizza into the bags. "Kiss them and then put them in the corner? I mean how often do they need to eat?"

Clint rolled his eyes and went to continue to eat his pizza.

"Don't judge," I said quietly as I set the now empty box next to the trash can "We can't change the cards that we've been dealt, just how we play them and this is how I choose to play them."

Clint just nodded and returned to eating his pizza.

I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go find out how to cure my dad," I answered.

"Bedtime's at nine," he called as I headed to my room.

I rolled my eyes as I opened Howard's journal and started to read.

* * *

After about four hours I scooted back from my table, I had the beginning of an idea and I needed someone to bounce it around with. I tried calling my science buddy Peter again and waited for him to answer.

He didn't answer, once again, and I couldn't help the anger in my chest rise as I hung up and threw my phone against the wall. It landed with a thump on my bed.

"Ok," I said as I headed over to my easel. "Let's see if this works. JARVIS can you give me a scan of the Stark Expo?""One moment," JARVIS responded as I turned to Howard's journal again. If I reworked the reactor with the premise that it wasn't finished, as noted on the 22nd page about three fourths of the way through the page. Then I would need to develop it from what I thought was the finished point.

And there was something that was bugging me about what he was writing about the Expo. It was a small comfort to know that my grandfather and I both used our journals for everything. But in the pages that held his ramblings about the Expo there were phrases that were underline or circled and I just had this feeling that it meant something more than just the Expo. I mean, it was like in college how when the professors want you to know something important they actually take the time and write it on the board.

So I took a chance, because I didn't know who else I could bounce ideas around with and this sounded like it could be something legit. I picked up my phone and noticed that I didn't have missed calls from Peter calling me back, nor did I have any from my dad wanting to know if I had made it back safe and sound.

"Here it is," JARVIS said as I set up my corner, I pulled out my pencils and looked at what JARVIS was showing me.

"Can you lay it vertical?" I asked.

JARVIS followed my lead and I stared at the model of the Expo. My eyes traced the walkways; I started to trace the outline of the Expo. I started with the circle that outlays it.

I noticed Clint standing at the edge of my room but I was full-focused in my artist mode and didn't pay him any attention. This was the first time since I movedin that I attempted to draw and the way that I lost myself, truly in the picture, I hadn't done that in a long time.

And then I stopped.

* * *

My hands had smudges on them and I knew I had a least one streak on my face from where I pushed my hair back.

"Oh my God," I breathed out as I stared at what I drew.

I had just finished the rest of the major locations and was putting the finishing touch on the globe in the middle when I noticed it.

"It's a message," I said out loud. "Holy shit he left a secret message."

I noticed Clint still standing at the edge of my room and smiled at him. "I figured it out!" I yelled.

Clint smiled but I could tell he wasn't putting the pieces together, and I noticed that he wasn't looking at the picture as I was. I stood up and showed him the picture. "Look!" I said as I pointed to my drawing. "It's an atom!"

Clint looked at the picture and then back at me. "Is that a new element?" he asked.

I felt my smile get bigger and my cheeks started to hurt. "It's going to save my dad!" I exclaimed as I dropped the canvas and ran through the projection of the Expo and threw myself onto Clint. "He's not going to die!" I said as I squeezed him tight in a hug.

Clint returned the hug. "I'm so proud of you Tweety Bird!" He said as he picked me up and twirled me around.

He set me back down and I looked up at him in surprise, Clint just shrugged and looked at the abandoned picture. "I want you to sign that," he said. "We're hanging it up."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the forgotten canvas on the floor, I was touched that Clint wanted me to sign my drawing. It was the first time that someone asked for one of my drawings. I picked it up and turned it over, I grabbed one of my pencils and signed my name on the back, I also added a 'to Big Bird' on it and handed it over to him.

He whistled as he saw my finished work up close. "So," he said as he looked at me again. "How do we create an element?"I could literally feel myself deflate, how the hell _do_ you create a new element. "Uh, JARVIS?" I asked.

"Unfortunately it is impossible to synthesize," JARVIS said.

I turned to face the hologram of the Expo, feeling completely useless. "Then what's the point?" I asked mostly to myself, feeling useless.

JARVIS exited out of the hologram and I headed back to my computer.

* * *

i sighed and laid my head on the keyboard, what was i going to do? how was i going to fix this?

"What are you doing Tweety?" Clint asked.

"I'm going to find a way to help the side effects," I said as I started a search on the internet for an expert in bio-organics. If i couldn't figure it out then I was going to prolong what little time i did have.

"What is finding a band aid going to do for your dad?" Clint asked.

"It's going to buy me time while I figure out a way to create an impossible to synthesize element," I said.

Clint walked up to behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, he kissed the top of my head. "Get to it," he mock ordered me. "And let me know if I can do anything?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Thanks," I said.

Clint squeezed my shoulders and left me alone to do my sleuthing.

"I want you to forgive what I'm about to do," I whispered to Clint after he was gone.

Because history does repeat itself, and I've shown before the lengths that I will go to for my dad.

Besides, it's not technically breaking a promise, I promised not to hack back into S.H.I.E.L.D. again, unless I needed to save him. Which I do, I need to find the best person in bio-organics and to find the location of this person I need a location that only S.H.I.E.L.D. seems to have.

I needed the location of one Dr. Bruce Banner.

* * *

 **So there we go we have another chapter! A huge thank you to the extra reviews! I really do appreciate them. I've been crunching the numbers and I averaged about 8 reviews per chapter for Hero I am not and for accepted I only average maybe five so I've decided to bring back maybe a little rewards system, all of which will be delivered to our Tumblr page so if you guys haven't checked it out it'll be a little incentive to head over there.**

 **If we get... 8 reviews for this chapter I'll post another line of dialogue and who it's with. A little spoiler for you guys =)**

 **I really appreciate anything you guys have to say, positive or constructive (as long as it's not rude cause then i'll have to go off ;)) so leave it in the box below, any questions or concerns. or hell if your just excited about AoU coming out on friday.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!** **now that we are all done with our post Age of Ultron bliss, we've seen the gag reel, watched the deleted scenes, and wondered why they cut the Thor takes a bath scene because it explained everything we need. And now you all are waiting to read the next chapter, however I would like you all to know that Accepted is dragging a little, I know, I'm well aware of how many times I've typed the same words over and over again but hopefully you guys have picked up the bread crumbs and put together that indeed our miss stark is going to new mexico to meet a certain god of thunder…. I just needed to set up a reason for us to be ok with her just peace-ing out in the middle of the Iron man 2 story line, after all her dad is dying. So this chapter is the what i'd like to call the summit for all of you climbers (or if you saw everest, which is amazing in 3d if you haven't) and we've made it through all of the moping and the round and round. so from now on we've made it through the hard part and it's all changing from here.**

 **so without further ado….. I wish you all well as we cry in the corner because the cut Loki scene wasn't apart of the deleted scenes included in AoU**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

I knocked on the door of run down cabin in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but a file in my hands and a backpack on. I was fidgeting and bouncing on my feet. I was nervous, and not because of the whole, green rage monster thing. Not that that information wasn't forming a knot in my stomach. I was nervous because this is one of my last shots to help my dad. I wouldn't call this my last shot because I wouldn't give up but this was one of my last real shots.

I knocked again and called out tentatively. "Dr. Banner," I called out. "Are you there?"

I could hear someone moving around inside. "Dr. Banner, please," I called out. "I need your help."

There was silence on the other side of the door and then it opened.

I let out a breath of relief at the sight of the doctor. The man was taller than me but the way he carried himself was that he was trying to make himself seem smaller. "Yes?" he asked.

He had opened the door but hadn't stepped fully out yet.

"Dr. Banner, my name is Clara Stark and I need your help." I blurted out.

Dr. Banner raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "I need your help," I said as I held out the file that I had. I had put everything about my dad and the case in that folder.

Dr. Banner slowly reached out and took the file from my hand and flicked it opened. He scanned through the papers before looking back at me.

"Please," I begged. "It's my dad and he's dying and this is my last hope."

Dr. Banner finally relented and opened the door fully, and allowed me to step in.

I took a step inside and followed him to the kitchen and made my way to the table where I sat down and started to rub a circle into my palm.

"How did you find me?" he asked as he took a seat across from me.

"Um," I began as I started fidgeting I could hear the under veiled threat and that knot in my stomach tightened. "I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D."

Dr. Banner stopped what he was doing and looked back at me.

"Well," I tried to clarify. "I had already hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. so this time I just logged back in."

Dr. Banner still continued to stare at me unblinking and I suddenly got the distinct impression that it wasn't just the Hulk that was capable of hurting me.

I took a deep breath. "My dad was taken by some terrorists and I hacked into every satellite and pointed every camera towards where he was, including S.H.I.E.L.D.'s. When I found out he was dying I re-hacked back into S.H.I.E.L.D. to find his best chance, and here you are." I tried to explain.

Dr. Banner seemed to buy my story for now.

"I know everything," I clarified.

Dr. Banner looked up me. "And you still came here?" he asked skeptically.

I nodded my head. "I don't care about the Hulk, I'm here because I need your help, but I realize what I'm asking so I have another file for you." I reached into my bag and pulled another file out and sat it next to the first one. "It's an escape, a safe house and a new identity and everything you need. If you help me, I can make sure no one ever finds you again." I promised.

Dr. Banner thought about it for a moment and then I guess he accepted it because he picked up the file and really began to read it.

I stared at the ceiling, at the wood grain on the table, I picked at my nails before Dr. Banner finally put the file down and looked back at me. "This element." he began. "It works, the protons and electrons all add up, I'm impressed, but-"

I tried to prepare myself for the worst.

"Maybe it could be synthesized," he said.

I had to literally stop myself from jumping up and down and giving Dr. Banner a huge hug.

"But not here, the equipment needed is extensive and rare," he continued.

I felt myself deflate a little; okay I'll call it a draw.

"Is there anything we could do to stop the spreading of the palladium or something while I find the equipment?" I asked as I tried to bargain with him. I wasn't sure why I was trying to bargain with him, maybe I was really trying to bargain with the universe and Dr. Banner was the messenger. I needed something, anything, any piece of hope because I didn't have any anymore. I was drained, tired of the same old same old, going round and round.

Dr. Banner picked up a piece of paper and looked over it again. He slowly nodded his head. "I think so." He said.

"Can we do it here?" I asked.

Dr. Banner looked doubtfully at me. "We?" he asked.

I nodded. "I can help, I've got a doctorate in thermonuclear astrophysics," I stated.

Dr. Banner looked thoroughly impressed and stood up, "I think we can do it." He said.

I felt my heart soar, maybe this was it, and maybe this was the turning point I so desperately wanted. I smiled and mimicked his actions. "Let's do it!" I exclaimed.

* * *

Sometimes science is fun, you get to experiment, blow stuff up. But most of the time it's boring and tedious. Running simulations after simulation especially without my highly intelligent JARVIS to actually do the math was super tedious. I stopped for a few moments after about an hour. I spared a glance over at Dr. Banner who was still working hard. I wondered if he worked like my dad did. Straight through till the problem was solved. I glanced over at the kitchen and stood up. I pulled out two mugs and started to make tea. Dr. banner may be able to work straight through but I needed to do something else not related to the topic every once and a while. I placed the mug next to dr. banner and walked back over to where my little work station was and went back to work.

* * *

The two of us worked surprisingly well together, we both tended to stay in our own corner until the experiment actually required us to work together. After about five hours and three cups of tea, the two of us going through every element known to man in different variations. I was about to bang my head against the table when dr. banner turned his head to face me.

"This is it," Dr. Banner said as he finally revealed the finished product."Lithium dioxide," I mumbled as took the vial from him, and look at it. "It will prevent the symptoms from the palladium to continue for a while."

Dr. Banner nodded, "It should."

I smiled at the doctor. "Thank you," I said super grateful for his help.

"Yeah, well, I had a feeling you weren't going to take no for an answer," Dr. Banner said with a small smile.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a Stark character trait," I answered truthfully. "It takes some getting used to."

Dr. Banner was heading to the door and I took my cue that I wasn't going to an invite to stay for tea. I slipped the extra vials we had made into my bag along with the file that held all of my information about my dad it.

"Here you go," I said as I slid the second file towards him. "As a thank you."

"You would help me disappear?" Dr. Banner asked. "How would you find me again if you need it?"

"Well I had hoped that we would be on slightly better terms now that we know each other and that you could give me a phone number I could call you?" I stated feeling slightly nervous on how this was ending. Dr. Banner seemed like a nice person and I hated that this didn't go as well as I had hoped.

Dr. Banner chuckled. "Where were you thinking?" he asked as he flipped through the papers.

I shrugged my shoulders and then paused for a moment. "I hear Calcutta's pretty nice this time of year," I said.

Three hours later I was driving away from Dr. Banner's, I mean Bruce (I finally got permission to call him that!) cabin, we had got all the details ironed out and a phone number that I could call him on if I ever needed it again. I was planning on sending him a huge thank you fruit basket the moment that I got home.

I called my dad but he wasn't picking up, that wasn't shocking considering it was his birthday and he tended to spend it on the more inebriated side. I called Pepper and she didn't pick up, but she was busy running a company that I hadn't helped her with after I promised that I would.

So I boarded a jet and headed to Malibu, with apprehension I might add, I didn't know what the situation would be when I came back home and I prayed that a) my dad wasn't so far gone that he had already done something completely stupid and b) Pepper wasn't that upset that I hadn't held up my end of the bargain, yet. I fully planned to go to the doctor but then I found out that my dad was dying and all of the sudden running a business wasn't as important. Surely she would understand.

Right?

* * *

I didn't bother driving from the airport, I had gotten lucky before with the amount of driving I had done while not being fully alert, but I was carrying something that could possibly help my dad. I wasn't playing games with this. So I had called Happy to drive me to the house. I was hoping to get there before the party started and to sit him down and tell him what I figured out.

My luck was continuing on the epic trail of suck as we pulled up to the house. "Damn it," I whispered as I opened the back door to get out.

"Maybe I should take you to Pepper's," Happy said as he turned around to face me in the back seat.

"I wish," I told him honestly, "but this needs to be taken care of immediately."

Happy nodded and I slowly got out of the car. "Go home, Happy," I said, "and thanks."

I closed the door and took a breath as I steeled myself. "Here goes nothing; please let this not be too late." I sent out a silent prayer.

* * *

 _Unbelievable,_ I thought to myself as I entered my childhood home, I looked around at the girls who were my age walking around clearly drunk and hanging off of either a guy or piece of furniture.

I saw Rhodey and walked over to him.

"This is crazy," he half yelled at me as noticed me.

"This is normal," I countered as we made our way to find Pepper.

"Pepper!" I yelled as I finally saw the redhead.

She turned around and saw the two of us with a look of relief. "Thank God," she said.

And that's when I saw it; my dad in his Iron Man suit on the little stage in the front room, drunk.

"My guardian angel must be a drunk," I said to myself as I turned around and headed upstairs to my old room, I would send out a silent prayer that there wasn't anyone in my room but those hadn't been working all to well for me lately.

I managed to dodge my way around up to my room and locked my bag and the vials in the safe before turning around and heading down the steps. I froze as I heard Uncle Rhodey's voice. "I'm only going to say this once, get out."

I paused for a moment because it sounded like he was in one of the suits, when did he get his own and how was he in one?

* * *

However the next sounds jarred me out of my thoughts because they were terrifying as I heard people scream and scramble over each other trying to get out of the house. I turned and ran back up the steps, I had found a few couples up there and needed to make sure they got out of there too.

"Hey!" I said as I opened one of the guest room doors, my hands covering my eyes. "You guys need to leave."

"Hey, care to join baby Stark?" I heard some guy slur out.

"Ew," I said as I removed my hands and looked at the scene. "Never in a million years, now get the hell out of my house."

The couple took the hint in my voice and booked it out of the house. I turned around and continued to roust several couples out of various nooks and crannies of the house. Finally, when the upstairs was clear I hurried down the steps, eager to get the hell out, I could hear Rhodey and my dad fighting throughout the house, I needed to get myself out.

* * *

I ran down the steps and turned the corner so I could slide through to the kitchen, I figured by now those drunken adults were all of the sudden sober and had found the video feature on their phone. I didn't need a video of me running away from my own home in terror. So my plan was to slip out the back, there was probably people there but not as many as out front. I had just managed to enter the kitchen when I heard it.

Some sounds when you hear them, you can instantly tell what they are but this sound, the sound of two of the Iron Man suits falling through the ceiling, I didn't know what it was but it was loud so I did what any normal person would do; I let a loud scream as I threw myself behind the counter and covered myself with my hands as bits of the ceiling fell.

I paused as I heard Happy yell for Pepper to get out of the house, I peered around hoping that I might have a chance to escape before it got any worse than it did.

I need to stop wishing and hoping for things because it seems like my guardian angel isn't just a drunk but an asshole because there was no way I was going to get from where I was to the door without getting in the way of Rhodey and my dad.

"You want it?" My dad yelled. "Take it!"

I could hear the clanks from the two of them hitting each other in their suits; I didn't know why my dad was doing this? Even if he was sick why would he alienate his only friend? I wasn't thinking too hard on these subjects just enough to calm me down at the thought of having two metal suits fighting just on the other side of the counter.

I screamed as four inches to my left the counter disappeared and was replaced with Rhodey's head. Granted, it was still in his suit but it still scared me.

"Scarlett?" I heard him ask as he turned his head to face me.

I had scooted my knees up to my chest and tried to make myself as small as possible, I was still trying to recover from the heart attack that he had given me so I didn't answer him.

My dad yelled and I jumped again as I peered around the corner. He was yelling at the people. Oh my God he was yelling at civilians.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat as I tried to come up with a solution to this. There must be something that I can do. This is all my fault, all of it; I have to be able to stop it.

I put my hand on the counter and started to stand up, I was still crouched but was squatting now, trying to find a way to get my dad's attention.

"Scarlett," Rhodey said. "Don't," I turned my head to him and tried to make out what he was saying but all of the screams and crying of the people running away were drowning out his words.

I started to open my mouth to get clarification on what he was talking about when he stood up himself, and grabbed the sink from the wreckage of the counter and hit my dad with hit.

I dropped down to my butt again and went back to my original plan of tryingto make myself tiny and wait the fight out.

* * *

"Put your hand down," Rhodey said.

I froze and tried to look for another place to hide, the repulsor tech that was in one of those hands was enough to level a tiny building, let alone the kitchen I was currently in.

"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" My dad taunted him.

I was stuck. I wasn't in the best place but there wasn't anywhere else I could get to. Going out through the kitchen meant all of that glass and going back through the living room meant there really wasn't a sturdy object to hide behind.

"You don't have to do this Tony," Rhodey said. "Think of Scarlett."

"You wanna be the war machine? Take the shot!"

"Put it down."

"You gonna take a shot?"

"PUT IT DOWN!" Rhodey yelled one last time.

I threw all of my common sense in the air as I jumped up from my hiding spot. "Dad, don't!" I yelled trying to deter the fight.

But either it was too late or he didn't care. For the sake of my sanity I'm going with the too late option. Two bright lights came from the suits as the repulsors met in the middle.

I yelped and threw myself face first on the floor. I covered the back of my head with my hands and curled into the fetal position.

I had just covered my head when I heard the ringing of the aftermath. Glass and concrete and parts of the wall went flying as the kitchen was destroyed. I could feel my hands and arms getting scraped by the pieces but no major damage from what I could tell.

But the ringing, that high pitched ringing in my ears was making me so dizzy and lightheaded. I couldn't think let alone move from the spot I was in.

I tried so hard to stand up but I couldn't, I just ended up pressing my head further into the ground to try and relieve the pain.

I took a couple deep breaths as I tried to calm down and managed to stand up using the counter. I looked around at what I used to call my kitchen. There was glass everywhere along with pieces of the cabinets and counters. I sighed as I gingerly walked out to the bottom of the steps. It was time to see the damage to the upstairs. And to get out of these clothes.

* * *

My first stop was the guest bathroom where Pepper kept the first aid kit. I wasn't seriously injured or anything but I had enough scrapes and there was enough dustin the air that I needed to clean them. After I was done playing doctor, I made my way to the master bedroom. I had packed all of my clothes and taken them to New York and what little I did bring wasn't comfy enough to play clean up in.

So I grabbed a pair of my dad's sweats that he used when he works on the cars and one of his many Black Sabbath shirts.

I swung by my room to check on what little I did bring and my dad's... well let's just call it his medication, makes me feel a little better then calling it a mix of chemicals to help him live longer.

Everything was okay, which is saying something because there was a giant hole in the middle of my bedroom floor. I grabbed my stuff and brought it downstairs with me. There wasn't too much damage to worry about besides the giant holes which I

couldn't do anything about.

I sat my stuff on the only remaining couch that hadn't been destroyed and checked the clock; It just after one in the morning.

"Hey J, will you run alerts on everything about that stupid party." I asked as I headed to our rarely used broom closet. "find them and then delete them"

"Will do," JARVIS said. "Do you want me to order you something to eat? It looks like its going to be a long night."

"No," I replied, I wasn't hungry. To be honest I was kinda sick to my stomach. "I just want to clean up and go home."

JARVIS turned the lights on, well the lights that still worked while I grabbed the broom and the dust pan. My plan was to sweep as much of the glass into a pile and then focus on the bigger pieces.

I had been sweeping and dumping glass into bags for what felt like hours but had finally finished and was starting on moving all of the pieces to one spot next to the wall for someone to take away (I may be helping clean up my dad's mess buts let's be honest, there was no way in hell I was strong enough to carry them out of the kitchen) when my phone rang.

"Who is it?" I asked JARVIS. I was getting tired and if I stopped to take a break I might not get back up.

"Mr. Parker," JARVIS replied.

I perked up. Peter? I've needed to talk to my best friend for days and get his opinion and everything.

"Answer it," I told JARVIS as I walked over to where my phone was.

"Hey," I said as I held the phone to my ear and walked back into the kitchen. "I've been trying to get ahold of you for days."

"I saw about your dad," Peter said, "and his party."

I had accepted that the general population doesn't and can't know about my dadbeing sick, but Peter was my best friend he should know, he should have known a while ago, he should have been there for all of it.

"That's not even the worst part," I said as I slid to the floor and scooted my back to the side of the counter.

"Yeah, Monaco seemed hectic," Peter said.

"I'm not talking about that," I said. "Although it was."

Peter huffed. "Then what are you talking about?" he asked.

"None of that stuff was his fault," I began. "Pete he's-"

"What excuse do you have for him this time?"

"He's dying." I snapped. Yes I always have an excuse for my dad because he is my dad but I thought Peter would understand, I thought Peter got it. And to hear him snap, to hear him so casually say that I had to come up with a reason, with an excuse. Peter should have known, he should be here with me right now because that's what friends are for, that's what friends do. "He's dying because of the design of the arc reactor that I made. So I've been spending days hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. and figuring out a way to cure him which requires inventing a creating a new element, which you would know that if you would have answered your phone a goddamn week ago!" I finished, my volume reaching full yelling as I hung up the phone.

I groaned and laid my head against the wall and closed my eyes. "JARVIS, will you start making a list of the modifications we need to create the element." I asked.

"Will do," JARVIS began as I rolled over on my side and started to push myself up off the floor.I gathered my supplies and started to fill the trash bags with the smaller pieces of glass and various kitchen pieces.

And that when I heard it, the footsteps of several people.

* * *

I turned my head and saw Agent and Natalie and a whole bunch of other S.H.I. E. L.D. people enter my house.

"What is this?" I asked. "Did you guys not get enough info the first go around, wanna do another assessment?"

"Scarlett," Natalie began, but I held up my hand to stop her. When I was cleaning up I had an entire speech practiced, it was magnificent. I ranted I raved and I showed S.H.I.E.L.D. who is the boss and how they can't just ruin people's lives. But this past week had been tiring and I was exhausted and worn out. So I just turned and handed Agent the trash bag that I was filling up and walked to the living room.

I picked up my bags and the vials that held my dad's temporary pain relief.

I walked back to the kitchen and handed Natalie the vials. "These are a way to help the symptoms, it's not a cure but JARVIS is running a list of the modification needed to make a new element that can cure him. I want my house cleaned up and you guys gone by the time I get back." I said.

"Where are you going?" Agent asked as I walked out of the kitchen and headed to the living room.

"New Mexico." I answered as I opened the door to the front of the house. "And I would check Rusty's Donuts he tends to go there when he's hungover," I added before I slammed it shut.I saw one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars and smiled to myself as I opened the passenger door and threw my bags in, I walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. I pulled out my cell phone and typed the address of the lab that Dr. S was using and saw that it was going to take roughly 14 hours to get there.

I smiled as I saw the full tank of gas and Natalie heading outside the house towards the car. I turned it on and peeled out of the driveway.

Six months ago I ran from being Iron Man's daughter, ran away from the spotlight and ran away from my old life.

I had tried to come back, tried to be there when my dad needed me but I couldn't do this anymore. This whole poisoning thing was my fault and I'll have to live with that knowledge my entire life but I found a way to fix him. I rediscovered a new element (which is something that I'm going to have to think more about later). But S.H.I.E.L.D. sending in a great looking redhead, which I would have to say is my dad's weakness, and having her do her flirting-flirt stuff with him while he was dying, something that I know they knew about. That crossed a line and I just want away from that world. Away from a place where it's okay to manipulate a dying man to evaluate him for some stupid secret project (yes, I knew about the Avengers initiative, I played catch up while I was looking for an address for Dr. Banner).

I was running away and this time my plan was to stay as far away as I could.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! another chapter! I also posted a one shot on I am Iron Man so go over there and check it out.**

 **I do NOT own Marvel!**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

I pulled up to the address that Dr. S. had given to me and went and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I called. "Is anyone there?"

The door was opened by what can only described as a blonde god.

"Hi," I said breathlessly as I stared from the middle of his chest from where my eye level was to at least a foot above me where I met the hunk of man's eyes. "I'm Clara, is Dr. Selvig here?"

The man stared down at me, his ego clearly stroked by my breathless intro and how I was clearly lusting after him.

Now normally that turns me off faster than anything when a guy knows he's hot but this man. Well, you guys haven't seen his arms.

"Greetings," the man said. "I'm Thor."

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Like the god!"

"I am Thor," he said.I opened my mouth to reply when I heard someone behind him call out.

"Who's at the door?" A dark haired girl came out from behind him.

"I'm-," I began trying to find someone who could help me.

"Holy crap!" She exclaimed right in the middle of my introduction. "You're Scarlett Stark."

"Scarlett?" The man god said. "Her name is Clara."

"Royalty?" the man-god, Thor, his name is Thor; I've got to start remembering that. He looked me back over and I felt the need to punch him again. "Well you're not like any princess that I've ever met but it's good of you to send at least someone to welcome me."

"What?" I asked bewildered at what I think was an insult towards me. "No, this isn't right."

"Hey Jane!" The dark haired on called. "You've got to come see this!"

I felt my breathing start to quicken, I didn't know what to do in this situation, I was already frazzled from my dad's impending death and the birthday fiasco I didn't need two strangers crowding me, I started to take a half step back, ready to bolt from the situation. I wanted to escape and work in a lab. I didn't sign up for this.

"Wait," Thor asked as the dark haired one ran off to find Jane. "Why did you say your name was Clara?"

"Because it is," I said as I placed a hand on my chest, I closed my eyes as I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Well I am ready for you to take me to your king," Thor said as he took another step towards me.

The poor man god was confused but the dark haired woman wasn't even paying any attention. "This is great," she exclaimed. "Smile I'm taking a pic."

"What?" I exclaimed as she started to dig through her pockets. "No, it's really, I'm looking-"

She brought it out and once again repeated her instruction to smile.

I managed a small smile as the dark hair women continued her rambling, I was still standing outside the door trying to find at least someone who could help me.

"I mean it's practically royalty appearing on the doorstep," the woman continued.

Unfortunately for me a giant man-god taking another step closer to me was the last thing that I needed. My knees buckled and hit the ground, my hands started to shake as I tried to control my breathing.

"What's going, oh my god," I heard a man's voice call.

"Is she ok?" A female voice asked.

I felt someone grab my hands. "Back off," they said as squeezed my hands. "Okay, can you hear me?"

I felt myself nod but I was too far gone, I was functioning on autopilot and trying not to pass out.

"Ok take a deep breath in," the voice commanded, "count to four and repeat."

I did, and then did it again, my vision stopped spotting before I could focus on the person in front of me. It was the dark haired women from earlier.

"Clara!" I heard Dr. S call out, I managed to look up at him as he grabbed me by my arms and helped me inside. "What happened?"

I tried to wave it all away, having a panic attack in front of people I consider friends and family was bad enough but having them in front of complete strangers was completely embarrassing and I was ready for something else to happen."I'm fine," I said just give me a second.

"I'm still confused," Thor said.

"This is Clara Scarlett Stark," Dr. Selvig said. "She used to go by Scarlett and now she goes by Clara. Her family is one of the most important families in the country so she's practically royalty."

Thor nodded while the other two women looked a little confused.

"I'm Darcy," the dark haired women spoke up with a smile. "Sorry about the whole panic attack thing."

I was still sitting on the chair looking up at the four of them. I waved Darcy's apology away. "Don't worry about that, it's more common than you would think."

"I'm Jane," the lighter haired woman offered. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I gave them a light smile as I stood up and looked at them. "Well I came to help," I offered. "What can I do?"

* * *

Jane looked excited as she grabbed my hand and led me to her desk with a bunch of papers on it.

I felt myself start to relax as I looked over things that felt familiar.

Jane left me by myself with science.

I was just getting back into the groove when I heard the giant man-godbehind me start to talk.

* * *

"This form requires substance," he boomed.

I looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Kitchen's over there," I motioned to the small kitchenette in full view.

"That's great, bring me some," he said as he sat down.

"Excuse me?" I asked giving him another chance to realize that he basically ordered me around like a, like a….. a serving wench! Haha! That's the word.

"I want some food bring me some," Thor stated.

I glanced to my left and watched Dr. S and Jane just look at each other while Darcy looked just as irritated as me.

I glanced at her as she gave me the good ahead motion. "I've already tased him."

I walked over to Thor and poked at his right leg then his left one, then repeated the action.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked as he looked up at me.

"You feel that, right?" I asked him, concerned.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh good, so your legs are working," I asked.

"Yes," Thor said again looking confused at Darcy and me.

"Then go get it yourself," I said as I straightened up and walked away from started laughing and walked over to me and gave me a high five.

"So what's with this Thor guy?" I asked.

"Jane hit him with her car last night," Darcy said. "And then again when we dropped him off at the hospital. Of course, I tasered him, so I win."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "So he just appeared out of nowhere?" I asked.

"Out of nowhere, looking around at the sky yelling for the 'Bifrost'," Darcy said.

"Like _the_ Thor, the Norse God?" I asked looking over our Thor, he sure looked like a god.

"I don't know," Darcy said, "but I'd worship him all day."

I smiled as our conversation started to wane as I thought about Thor. I couldn't believe that this was the God of Thunder and yet…. Darcy stood next to me and started to shuffle through the papers.

I looked over at her and noticed that she wasn't really going through them. "Do you understand them?" I asked.

"Nope," Darcy said as she looked over at me with a smile. I found myself smiling back at the girl as I started to explain it to her.

* * *

By the time I was done I saw that Thor had eaten the entire box of pop tarts that he had found and looked back over at us.

"I require more sustenance," he said a little quieter.I looked over at Jane who had heard him. "Well there is a diner down the street we can go to," she offered.

We all did that awkward look around where we glance at each other to see if anyone really doesn't want to go. No one protested so we all got ready to leave to go to the diner.

* * *

Thor walked up to me and gave a small smile. "I apologize if I offended you in some way," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "And I'm sorry if I was too harsh but having someone demand me bring them food was the icing on the cake of the bad week I've had."

"Because you are like royalty?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Because I'm a human being, we're all the same and we are all equal so for you to demand that I serve you; It doesn't have anything to do with that stupid royalty thing." I tried to explain.

"Stupid?" Thor said. "Royalty?"

I grimaced, here was an actual prince, someone who was raised to think they were better than someone else. "I've never been one for the spotlight that being me allows, it's overwhelming for me. You saw one of the side effects earlier."

"Your uh," he trailed off as he motioned with his arms.

"Yeah," I said quietly, my cheeks turning pink as I started to blush. "It was a panic attack."

"You would like my brother," Thor said suddenly changing the subject. "He's never been one for the fanfare either, he loves his tricks but the fame and the crown, I don't think that he wants it."

I smiled at the thought of at least someone else not enjoying the life that they had been given, even if it was a great one.

Thor wandered away after a minute and I wondered why he thought to come say something to me, did he really feel bad after that whole 'fetch me some food', bit?

I started to follow but I realized that I hadn't had a chance to shower or change since the party incident. So I opted to stay behind and get cleaned up.

* * *

I looked at what little I had in terms of clothes, I never got a chance to change into what I was going to wear for dad's party, but other than a few pairs of pajama's the rest was all dirty. So I grabbed my party outfit. A pair of black skinny jeans, with black knee high boots which I adored even though they hurt my feet. A black Lipsy Trim Yoke top, with a military green jacket which was form fitting and had little decorations on the shoulders. It wasn't something that I would ever choose to wear, Mom had picked it out for me when we went shopping. To say I felt ridiculous was an overstatement, here I was in small-town New Mexico dressed to the nines ready for a Tony Stark party.

I had just finished pulling my hair into a slicked back ponytail when I heard a couple cars pull up to the door.

"The hell?" I said as I turned the corner and then stopped.I knew a S.H.I.E.L.D. car when I saw it, and this was a fleet of cars and vans. And who was leading the pack? Why, it was Agent himself.

"Are you kidding me?!" I asked as I opened the door and walked up to him. "What is going on?"

"Miss Stark," Agent said a little tired. "Listen we-"

"Are leaving." I stated as I stopped right in front of his face. "You guys are getting in your car and leaving."

"Tweety," Clint's voice came from behind me. "Don't be dramatic."

I spun around to face him. "Are you kidding me? You're here too?"

Clint looked over my shoulder and I scoffed as I pushed my way past him and back into the lab. I picked up some of Jane's notes and tried to ignore the field day that was going on outside.

I heard the door open and sighed; the last thing I wanted was Clint trying to talk to me.

* * *

"Miss Stark," I heard Agent call.

I spun around, shocked that it wasn't Clint trying to talk to me."I know that you're mad at us right now," he said. "But we aren't here for you."

"Somehow I don't believe that, why else would you be in this tiny town?" I quipped.

"There was something that fell," Agent confessed as he perched himself on the table. "And we don't know what is it, but the readings; they all brought us to here."

"Well there isn't anything here." I said as I threw my hands around, I had a feeling that they were looking for Thor and I wasn't about to let them have him, who knows what they would do with him.

"Your dad is doing great," he said quietly. "Had figured out that Howard left the structure in the Expo like you did. He was just finishing up the lab he redesigned using the specs you already had JARVIS running. He's going to be fine."

I closed my eyes at the information that he was giving me, my dad was going to be fine. I felt my heart leap and I nodded my head to let him know that I had heard him. Agent grabbed my hand and squeezed. "He asked about you, and when he found out everything that you had done for him, he was very happy."

I shot a look over to agent as he met my eyes, I was trying to tell if he was telling me the truth or if he was telling me what I wanted to hear.

"You still can't take this," I said.

Agent shook his head. "Wasn't why I told you. I wanted you to know your dad was going to be fine. And that he was thinking about you."

I gritted my teeth and swallowed. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to know that my dad was thinking about me. That I was actively on his mind. "Thanks, Phil," I said as I hopped off of the table and walked to the front door.

"Does this mean that you'll help?" Phil asked as he followed me outside.

"No." I said. "This is Jane's life work and what you're about to do," I trailed off. What they were about to do was heinous and completely unthinkable to a fellow scientist. If someone had come up and taken away everything that I had spent my life working on; it would be crippling. It would, I can't even think of words to describe how shitty it was. I wasn't about to do it to someone. But I realized that S.H.I.E.L.D. was going to take it with or without me. I wasn't going to help but I wasn't going to hinder. I was going to be sneaky.

I heard Clint's voice behind me. "Don't even think about it," he murmured.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I answered as I walked back to the main table.

"Mmhmm," Clint hummed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, it took me a moment to realize he was giving me a hug. I returned it and sighed as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Natasha said you yelled at her," he said.

I leaned my head back. "Natalie?" I asked.

"Yeah," Clint said as he shrugged his shoulder. "Her real name is Natasha."

"Huh," I said as I took a step back.

"Why is that weird? You knew that she was an agent, figured it out pretty fast." Clint said.

"You didn't use a fake name so I just didn't think that she did. And she didn't exactly make it a hard problem to figure out," I said.

Clint shook his head. "It's a good thing you are one of the good guys," he said as he pulled me into his side with a one arm hug.

"Being a bad guy is too much work," I fake whined as he pulled me over to the side of the building we were in."What?" I asked as I noticed that Clint was staring at me.

"You yelled at Phil and you yelled at Natasha, I can count on my hand the number of times that you've yelled at somebody else." Clint said.

"Before the party started Natalie, or Natasha whatever, was in a room with my dad, you knew that he was dying and she told him that she would spend her last days with whoever she wanted and do whatever she wanted. She knew exactly what she was doing, she was baiting him." I said. "My home was destroyed so he could be assessed for an initiative that is never going to get off of the ground."

Clint sighed. "I'm not even going to ask how you know that," he said.

"But seriously Clint, I'm fine." I said not wanting to talk about everything going on with my dad. Because I didn't want to think about it.

"Don't lie," Clint responded immediately. "Please don't lie, not to me."

I sighed as I looked out the window and saw Jane returning. "I don't want to talk about it, I'm running away from it for a reason."

Clint nodded. "I understand," he said. "I get it."

I gave Clint a relieved smile, I don't know how he always managed to be exactly what I needed but he does and it's a part of why I've started to think of him like a big brother.

* * *

"What is this?" Jane said as she ran into the room and saw S.H.I.E.L.D. throwing her stuff in the vans. "Excuse me!"

I bit my lip and looked at Clint. "Be ready for a temper tantrum," I whispered.

"Yeah," Clint said. "This sucks, all of it."

"All of it?" I asked. "What more is there?"

Clint looked at me and I all of the sudden started to worry. My worry was confirmed when Clint grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"What the hell!" I yelped as I landed like a sack of potatoes on his back.

"Getting you out of here," Clint said as he picked up my bag.

"Clint!" I yelled as I passed by Darcy, Jane, and Dr. S. "Put me down!"

"Nothing to see here folks," Clint said as he turned to the gang.

"He's kidnapping me," I yelled.I watched as Clint calmed Darcy down and shook Dr. Selvig's hand as I pouted in the back seat of the car. I wasn't a child; I could take care of myself.

Clint finally got into the car and looked back at me with giant grin. "You talk about me with Selvig?"

I rolled my eyes. "I used to." I said. "Now you're just somebody I used to know."

Clint chuckled as he started the car and drove away from Jane's lab.

"We gotta talk about you showing up out of nowhere," I said as I watched the desert pass us by.

"We gotta talk about you stealing S.H.I.E.L.D. cars," Clint said.

I opened my mouth to retort and then closed it. "Stupid bird man," I muttered under my breath.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! i'll have an AN at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **As Always Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

I was super bored. And I made sure that everyone at that stupid headquarter knew it, especially Clint. I was currently on my third piece of paper that I was tearing up and throwing at him.

"Would you stop that?" He said as he caught yet another one and threw it into the trash.

"I'm bored," I whined, hoping that he would let me leave if I bothered him enough.

Agent walked in and saw the two of us before he tossed me a little notebook. "We need you to look over this," he said.

I caught it right before it smacked me in the face. I huffed at Phil as I started to flip through it. "This is Jane's," I said as I looked over the notes.

"We need to understand what's going on here," Phil said and I noticed the dance around the actual answer."Then ask her," I said as I slipped the notebook into my purse next to the iPod I had grabbed because I could only guess that it was Darcy's. After our bad start I really started like the brunette, she was cool and she did help me calm down from my panic attack. I felt like I owed her and I wasn't in the habit of not being able to pay back what I owed people. "I'm not about to go through someone else's hard work."

I heard Phil's sigh and Clint's chuckle as he shook his head. "At least she's consistent," he offered.

* * *

I gave a small smile and stood up, I needed a break and I think that they needed a break from me. So I decided to explore, I ended up walking over to the center of the encampment that S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up. And there it was, right smack dab in the middle was the "satellite" that fell. If you ask me it just looks like a giant freaking hammer."We need your help," I heard Phil's voice behind me.

"I don't think we're going to be on the same page," I said

"Why is that?" Phil asked.

"Because that is a hammer, not a satellite" I said as I pointed to it, "and that just solidifies my thought about what's going on."

"I won't judge." Phil promised as he came to stand next to me. "Please tell me what you think is going on. Because we've never seen anything like this."

I bit my lip and turned my head to look at him. "I think that it's Thor," I confessed. And it was true; I believe that Thor is actually _the_ Thor. I didn't at first but after everything he said, everything he knew about the legend. On top of everything the freaking giant ass hammer sitting in the middle of the New Mexico dessert, I had no option but to believe in something that was staring us literally right in the face. This was ground breaking, earth shattering and I was freaking out inside. We were talking about Gods and other realms and it was something that my very scientific and logical mind was still trying to comprehend but it was the only explanation that matched the evidence. However crazy that sounded. "And I think that this is Mjolnir," I continued ignoring the look of disbelief on Phil's face. "And I don't think that this fake or made up, I think that is straight outta Norse mythology and I know the one person who could explain this in science terms is the one person whose work you stole."

"I thought you had a degree in this," Phil asked gesturing around the compound. "In science"

I shook my head. "This isn't my branch of interest, if you want help on energy sources then come to me, but this is Jane's and you just pissed her off."

"You realize how crazy this sounds," Phil said. "Norse Gods coming from the sky to New Mexico."

"Yup," I nodded my head feeling completely stupid for bringing it all up in the first place. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"You're going to owe me fifty bucks when you find out I'm right," I said as I turned away and left Phil alone.

* * *

I licked my lips as I walked down the hallway, I just wanted to find a corner and curl up in it. I was mad at Clint, I was mad at Phil, I was mad at my dad; I was just mad, and hurt.

The hardest part about all of this was that it was my decision; this is my fault this time. I chose to come running back and I chose to leave behind the person I had become.

"I know that face," Clint said.

I jumped and slapped him. "Jesus Christ, Clint," I yelled as I clutched my heart "What the fuck?"

Clint just smiled as we continued to keep walking down the hallway.

"You're mad," Clint commented.

"Did you use your spy skills to figure that out?" I snapped as I tried to walk faster than him."Easy there, Tweety." Clint said. "What's got you so worked up?"

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I stopped walking. "I worked so hard to become Clara," I began.

"Yes you did," Clint said slowly a little confused as to where I was going with this.

"And I just left that life, left that person behind in New York at the drop of a hat," I explained.

Clint rolled his eyes, huffed and slapped the back of my head.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as I touched the back of my head.

"You are the dumbest smart person I know," Clint said. "Just because you left New York doesn't mean that you can't be the person you were in New York."

I opened my mouth to answer and then stopped. "What?" I asked.

"You're sitting here pouting because you cant be the person you were in new york, well I'm here to tell you that you are" Clint said "you are Clara Scarlett Stark, own it, you yelled at the black widow and walked away I can count on one hand the people who have done that. You found a new element to save your father. You think doing anything for the people you love is a weakness? It's the best thing about you. Be the person you've become and own it."

I felt myself gasp as I looked up at Clint. I guess he was right, about everything and it made complete sense, I don't know why I didn't see it, it was right in front on my face. "I'm an idiot" I confessed.

"Yes you are" Clint said as a grin started forming on his face. "Which is why you need me."I reached for him and he let me wrap my arms around his middle, I pressed my cheek against his jacket, which I immediately regretted because he was decked out in fancy SHIELD stuff and it wasn't comfy.

"Thank you" I said as Clint squished me with his arms.

"Aw Tweety" Clint said.

"Big bird, you're squishing me," I said as I started to push away from his hug.

"I remember when you were this tiny thing," he continued as his arms squished me even further "new to the world, confused"

"I was seventeen" I squeaked.

"So young" he continued, "How could you ever get by without me"

I finally managed to push away from Clint and I smacked his arm. "You ruined the moment," I told him as I smacked his chest.

Clint just smirked and the two of us walked back to the main room, well we headed that way. I inhaled a mouthful of dust and started coughing.

And then I couldn't stop.

Clint turned to look at me in concern, "are you ok?" he asked.

I was bent over at the waist and I waved his concern away, "I'm fine" I managed to wheeze out as I turned to head towards the women's bathroom.I wasn't concerned about it, I inhaled some dust in the wrong pipe, its' the New Mexican desert, it happens. But what really started to concern me was when it didn't stop, I was leaned over the sink when I started heaving. I turned and stumbled to the toilet when blood started coming out.

I inhaled and I felt the walls start to close in on me. I fell on my butt and felt the back of the wall of the stall. I closed my eyes and started to try to take deep breaths, but I kept choking on the blood.

"No, no, no" I started to cry as I black spots entered my vision.

I laid my head against the wall and bit my lip and I gasped for breath. "Wha-what's happ- happening?" I asked myself out loud.

And then I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to the electronic version of Ironman.

I glanced around the room I was in, confused to where I was and what was going on. I was in a bathroom, on the floor. I glanced to the left of me and saw the toilet with some blood on it.

I opened my mouth to speak, yell, do something when I heard the sound of my phone going off again.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered, I noticed my voice was breathless and tiny so I closed my mouth and swallowed again.

"Are you ok?" I heard my dad ask.

"I'm fine" I lied as I stood up from the bathroom floor. "What's up?" "How do you feel about Badassium?" my dad asked.

"Um" I said as I opened the stall and stepped out into the main part of the bathroom "is it an element?"

"Its our element" my dad said.

I stopped, "our element?" I asked as I glanced at myself in the mirror.

"Well we developed a new element, it needs a name" my dad replied.

"Did you do it?" I asked feeling excitement running through me.

"We did" my dad confirmed. "I'm in the middle of reconstructing the lab right now."

I felt my heart swore as I closed my eyes "that's great" I managed to stutter out, I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Thank you" I heard him, his voice soft. "Scar-Clara I know about the lithium dioxide, and I know that you figured this out before me."

"Ho-how?" I asked.

"Jarvis tattled" my dad replied "that's right your not the only person who Jarvis rats people out to."

I chuckled "so you're not going to die" I asked.

"That's right, no Starks are dying anytime soon"

My eyes shot open and I stared at myself in the mirror again. I was pale, my eyes were blood shot. Pepper was right, I looked sick, I felt sick, I needed to go see a doctor.

"Clara?" I heard my dad asked.

"I'm so happy" I said "dad you did it."

"We did it," he corrected immediately "I couldn't have done it without you, and I know it."I sighed as I turned on the water faucet.

"Clara" my dad began and then was quiet for a moment. "I screwed it all up didn't I?" he asked.

I took a deep breath "yes" I answered him honestly "but I feel like we both did, and I don't want it to be something that can't be fixed."

"Neither do I" my dad replied. "I want us to be Tony and Clara"

"I'd like that" I answered.

"Then come home" my dad begged "come home and we can finish this and work on us."

I nodded, I wasn't needed here, this was SHIELD and Jane's work. I could leave. But then I thought about Jane, Thor, and Darcy. They had become some form of friends in the two days that I've known them. I couldn't just leave them in this mess; I couldn't run away this time.

"I have to finish what I started here" I said, "I can't just pick up and leave"

He sighed and I felt a little bit of guilt rush through me "have you apologized to Pepper yet?" I asked.

"No" he admitted, "I wanted this to go well first.

"Go apologize to Pepper, and do not bring her strawberries" I said.

"I'm proud of you" my dad said "and I'll see you soon."

"Bye dad" I said as I hung up the phone, and looked at myself in the mirror, I made a promise that as soon as this was done I was going to go to a doctor. But my doctor, not creepy doctor Maxfield.

I fixed myself up and opened the door. I looked up and saw that it was nighttime and that it was raining.

* * *

"The hell?" I asked as I continued walking down the hallway, I saw people laying on the floor and I entered the center of the compound.

"Thor" I called out in shock. Because sure enough that blonde hunk of a man was kneeling in front of the hammer. He looked up at me in shock, I took a step forward and was suddenly drenched in rain, but I didn't care, he was clearly upset about something. I walked around to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on" I said softly, "lets get out of the rain."

Thor stood up but he was still looking at the hammer, and that's when everything clicked into place for me. This was real, this was happening, this was Thor, the God of thunder, and he couldn't pick up his hammer.

I heard several footsteps running towards us and I glanced down the hall. At least twenty of heavily armed SHIELD agents were running towards the two of us. "Just cooperate please" I pleaded "I can help but only if you don't hurt them."

He gave a little nod and held his hands up; the guards weren't taking any chances though and led him away in cuffs.

I sighed and pushed my wet hair off of my face, it was still raining but at least it wasn't pouring anymore. I turned and looked at the hammer, I didn't understand why he couldn't pick it up, I didn't understand what the big fuss was about, it was just a hammer. I tried to walk back to the headquarters but my boots were stuck to the mud, I huffed as I pulled my right one out of the mud and then slowly pulled the left one out. "Are you fucking kidding me" I grunted to myself as I did it again. "Son of a bitch" I cried as I stumbled. I reached my hand out to stop myself but all I managed to do was knock the hammer to the side as I continued to struggle.

I caught myself and turned to look at the hammer, sure enough I tilted it a little. "Shit" I said as I moved the hammer back to the original place.

"Clara Stark!" I heard Clint yell.

I jumped and looked around, I couldn't see the birdman but he was here somewhere, so I did the only thing I could do, the adult thing, I took off running, well as much running as I could do in heels and in the mud.

* * *

I slid into the main room and found a chair and managed to sit in it. "Do you honestly think that you're fooling anyone?" Clint asked.

I jumped and turned my head to the right; how the hell that bird managed to beat me here I will never know _Stupid Spy_. "I have no idea what you're talking about" I said. As I pushed my wet hair off of my forehead again.

Clint rolled his eyes and threw me a towel. It landed on my head and I huffed but was grateful for the towel.

"That was really stupid" Clint said.

"I know him," I said.

"You shouldn't have done that," he said.

I pulled the towel off of my head and looked him in the eyes "there is something going on here, Clint something bigger than us, I know him and I'm the only person that can be the bridge between the two of you, if you ignore me this is only going to get worse if you guys keep doing the same thing."

Clint just raised an eyebrow when Phil walked into the room. "That man is a stone wall," he said. "Not a single word"

I raised my own eyebrow and matched Clint's expression, "watch and learn boys" I said as I stood up and tossed the towel on the chair.

"Ms. Stark, I can't let you go in there," Phil said.

I scoffed "Phil, please, you can't let me do anything."

* * *

I opened the door to the room that Thor was in and I swear I saw something flicker in front of him.

"Hey" I said slowly as I stared at the spot that I swore was something there.

Thor looked at me and nodded his head.

I stripped off of my green jacket and leaned against the side of the wall. "Was the rain you?" I asked as I pointed to the nodded his head and I mirrored his actions.

"So I don't understand," I said as I once again pushed my wet hair off of my forehead. "Why couldn't you pick up Mjolnir?"

That peaked his interest; he opened his mouth and then closed it again.

 _Damn it,_

"I mean that is Mjolnir?" I questioned as I motioned to the general area that Mjolnir would be.

"It is," he said quietly.

I saw something flicker in the back corner of the room, I flicked my eyes over there and still nothing.

"So why couldn't you pick it up?" I ask again.

"When I was banished, my father said it was because I wasn't worthy of my title, my power, and I guess of Mjolnir, I was stripped of everything." Thor spoke.

I bit my lip, "do you think he sent it as a tool, to drive you."

Thor looked up at me in confusion.

"As something as sits there so you could become worthy again. A reminder that you can be worthy again." I restated.

"I was banished for life" Thor said, "I will never return to Asgard"

"I don't believe that" I said as I pushed myself off of the wall. "Your father clearly put that there to inspire you"

"My father is dead," he said cutting me off "so it doesn't matter what his intentions were."

I felt ice run through me as I took two steps forward and squatted a little so we could be eye to eye, "I'm so sorry" I said "there isn't anything that can make this better" and I meant it, it was clear the relationship that they had was special and nothing could make this better, because I knew it couldn't. My father didn't die but he was going to, I was going to have to watch him go and not be able to do anything. Words weren't going to make to make them better.I felt him flinch under my touch and I removed my hand from his shoulder. "You're right" he snapped "there isn't anything that can make it better"

I clenched my jaw and stood up, "I'm sorry" I said again.

I glanced up and saw a reflection of someone in the mirror behind Thor. I was about to turn my head when Thor started speaking again.

"Get out" he said.

I looked back down at him and took another step back. "Excuse me?" I asked.

"Get out of here" he said again only louder.

I glanced at the door and then back at him, "I'm here to help," I said

"I don't need your help" he said louder still. "Get out."

I turned and picked up my jacket, it was still damp but I put it on again. "I'm not a doormat" I said firmly "once I walk out that door, you're on your own to get out of here, I know that your father died and that sucks but that's no reason to be a dick"

He didn't say anything and I walked out the door, no scratch that I strutted out of that door I made sure to slam the door. Clint and Phil were right outside.

* * *

"You got him to talk" Clint said, "I'm impressed."

"Don't be" I bit out "you won't get anything else out of him,"

I walked past them, yes I walked this time and picked up my wallet from the desk that I had put all of my stuff on.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked

"To the bar" I said, "I'm cold and wet and I need a burger and some tequila"

The two boys didn't stop me as I once again stole a SHIELD car and drove into town stopped at the bar.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys I just wanted to send out two quick apologies. The first would be for the last chapter, I had that nasty flu/cold thing and just wanted to get the chapter up for you guys but didn't feel up to answering the reviews. So below I will answer both from last chapter and the chapter before. The second apology is for not posting a chapter last week. it was my colleges fall break and i had two massive projects and a paper to do so I didn't post the chapter because it wasn't up to where I wanted it. I posted this on the tumblr page last week (hint hint folks ;)) and I also posted that I opened up an ask me anything section on the page which I'll keep up, so feel free to ask me anything about the series/ upcoming stories/ anything else your heart fancies. Wanna follow the page yet? ;)**

 **ALSO this chapter was** **officially the end of the clara/scarlett development. She knows who she is and I fully intend to keep things on the straight and narrow. So for all of you who have been like OMG she can be the same person she was. Turns out Clint was as done with her shit as we all are. So now that this thread is over we can start the next one, what's wrong with Clara?**

 **Any who a big thank you to the few that reviewed last chapter, I didn't get all the much but I also wasn't feeling up to par so I'll forgive you guys :)**

 **Notes on Review:**

 **To those who have posted as Guests: I love the Daario Naharis reference! I also have been tossing around the idea of Pietro but it all depends on a few things (i've been tossing around a few ideas with my beta)**

 **Sunchaser: Thanks! I've tried really hard to establish Clara as a person without pairing her with someone. That being said, I can't guarantee that in the far future there won't be a little love thrown Clara's way.**

 **: Clint's number one will always be his family and in order for Clara to find out she's going to have to earn the trust that comes with sharing a secret like that.**

 **And a huge thank you to love and those who reviews expressing it!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry that this took so long. Let's just say that I throughly enjoyed Halloween (I was our favorite Big Bird). And I want to make sure that this chapter was this as close to each character as I could. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always, Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

I walked into what looked like the only sports bar in town and sat at the bar, I ordered a margarita and a burger. While I waited for my food I took a couple sips of my drink and rested my elbows on the bar. I had no idea what I was going to do. Clearly Thor didn't want me there anymore, I wasn't doing any good with Jane and Dr. S, and by that I mean I haven't done anything to help with their research, and I needed to go see a doctor,

Thinking about it, I was more worried about whatever was going on with me, then I was even was about my dad. This was my body, and no matter how rich or how important Imight be, my body and whatever was going on with it doesn't care about it. Plus, I didn't think whatever was going on with me could be fixed with a new element. No matter how cool badassium sounded.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard from my left, it was soft, which was different from the loud, rambunctious voices and sounds that were coming from the bar. I turned my body and then my head to face the stranger.

"Is that all they're worth?" I asked with a small smile on my face, I took the time it took for him to respond to study him. His eyes were green, emerald green and from the way there were studying me, I knew he was intelligent. His hair was inky black and I could help but notice the cheekbones that defined his face.

"I'll have to decide that after I hear them" he said smoothly, I raised myeyebrow, impressed at his reply and how quickly it came.

I opened my mouth to reply when I noticed something, the way he was sitting, up straight and shoulders back. People today didn't sit like that, hell I didn't even sit like that. Posture like that was taught and was taught from a young age. "I've seen you before" I said quietly, it was his scarf that clued me in. It was the same thing that I kept seeing in Thor's prison cell of a room.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his mouth turning into a small smile.

"Ya" I said as I studied the print on the scarf, I knew I was seeing something in the cell and to see the same print on the scarf of this man sitting before me. "You were in the room with Thor and I""But how is that possible? I would have to have some form a magic," the man said as he scooted forward towards me.

I thought about it and agreed shrugging my shoulders "Well considering that he's a Norse deity"

The man chuckled "So he told you?" he asked

"That he's and Asgardian prince banished by his father? Yes" I said, still staring at this man, wondering what his game was.

"I'm impressed" he said "most people wouldn't believe it, no matter what is in front of their eyes.""Well, I'm not most people, I tend to take in the facts that are in front of me" I quipped back. A real smile on my face now, I was having fun with this man, it was clear that he sharp and didn't think down upon me because I was a woman. And to top it all off I was starting to think I knew who he was.

"I'm starting to see that" he said. "May I have your name"

I licked my lips and nodded my head "Clara Stark" I said softly.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you lady stark" he replied.

"May I have yours?" I asked, wanting my suspicions confirmed.

The man smirked and I noticed that we were both gravitating towards each other during our conversation, I picked up a French fry and popped it into my mouth as I waited for his answer.

"I'm tempted to make you guess" he said watching as I chewed the fry "put those skills to the test.""Oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I stirred with the straw that was in my drink. Ready to take on the challenge that he issued me. "So tell me what exactly is a Prince of Asgard doing here?"

The man paused for a moment, I met his eyes and watched as they widen in shock at the fact that I knew who he was and then narrow slightly as he decided to answer my question. "Family" he replied.

"Family is the reason your here?" I asked "or family is the reason you came?"

He chuckled and took a fry from my plate, "is there a difference?" he asked.

I gave him a quick look at his audacity of taking one of my fries "intention makes the difference" I said.

That drew his attention back to me. "I was here to see my brother," he said.

I drew in a breath at that, I had forgotten that Thor had said his father had died, it was clear that Loki had to deliver the news. "I'm sorry," I head snapped towards me "for what? You had no part in my father's death" he replied. I noticed a hardness in his tone, it was something that in understood completely

"No, but you had to deliver the news, that couldn't have been easy for you." I whispered.

"You sound as if you speak from experience" he said "between Thor and I you have tried to give some form of empathy."

I bit my lip and turned to face the bar, this was a complete stranger but he had just shared a part of him that was clearly personal, it was my turn. "My dad was dying, it was slow and I can only imagine how painful it was, and he was dying because of a mistake that I'd made. I had to watch him suffer because of my actions," I whispered, knowing that he was listening to me. "So I know what its like to watch a parent die."

He reached out and grabbed my hand, I looked down at the way his hand was placed over mine. And then I looked at him. "Is he still dying?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no, he's going to be ok" I said, _but I don't think I will._

Loki squeezed my hand and I noticed that he didn't remove it. "So I get it" I said clearing my throat."You are different" Loki commented.

I gave him a sad smile, "I've heard that before" I said softly.

Silence bloomed between the two of us and I couldn't help but flicker my eyes over to him, I don't know what he was thinking, but whatever it was he was having a debate with himself.

"Who?" he asked me.

"Hmm?" I questioned, not really sure what they were talking about.

"Who has told you that?" he asked again "that you are different"

"Oh well" I said as I tucked my hair behind ear "pretty much everyone, I'm not exactly the typical heiress everyone expects"

"Heiress?" Loki said with a grin "are you trying to impress me?"

I rolled my eyes, "I don't need to impress you" I said, "I was simply trying to explain my situation"

Loki gave me a full smirk now and I rolled my eyes again.

"I know what it's like" he offered "to know that you are different, and to hear it over and over again from everyone"

"And it never really stops" I added.

"And it never really stops" he agreed.I looked at him, and bit my lip, I had never really met someone else who got it, what it was like to be a fish out of water.

"You don't seem so different" I commented "I mean I've only meant one other Asgairdian. But still"

Loki turned to look at me, "Asgard tends to put more weight on brute strength I don't exactly measure up." He bit out.

I looked over at Loki, he was tall, at least six feet, he was lean but I wouldn't call him weak. "I don't know" I said, my phone beeped and I looked down to see Clint had sent me a text message. "You seem like you could be dangerous, if you wanted"

His head shot up and I saw the look of surprise in his eyes and I pulled out a twenty and slapped it on the bar.

"Is that it?" he asked as he watched me stand up.

"I've been summoned," I said as I picked up me phone and slid it into my pocket.

"But I haven't paid you yet" Loki said "for your thoughts"

I smiled as I took a step backwards, "that's true" I called out, "what where they worth?"I turned back around and walked out of the bar, I felt good, better then I had in a long time. One conversation with a person who saw me and got me. Who understood.

I walked outside when I felt someone grab my arm, I turned around and collided with a chest. I took a half step back and looked up. It was Loki, "I still owe you" he whispered.

I felt myself shiver as his breath hit me.

"I don't like to be in someone's debt" he said as quietly as before.

I swallowed and licked my bottom lip "then tell me, what where my thoughts worth to you" I whispered, afraid to break whatever this was by raising my voice.

"Let me show you" he said, his hand was still on my upper arm.

I glanced down at his hand and looked back up him. True he was a complete stranger, and despite the one conversation we had where we bonding over being different from the norm, that wasn't really grounds to give a reason for going with him. But, I didn't really care, maybe it was seeing my dad parade women throughout my entire childhood, but I didn't need an excuse, I was going to go with him tonight and I was going to have fun. So I found myself nodding my head.

* * *

He took off his scarf and jacket and I took my jacket off. I sat on the bed and he leaned against the little desk in the room, the both of us staring at each other.

I stared at him, taking in all of the angles and lines. I couldn't find any similarities between Thor and him besides the way they carried themselves.

"Your staring" he said.

I nodded my head and then bit my lip, I turned my head to the right.

I heard him push off of the desk, his slim fingers grasped the bottom of my chin and lifted it so we would meet eye to eye. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"You're racking up quite a debt" I said softly.

He gave me a ghost of a smile, "I promise I will pay before leaving."

I scoffed and stood up, "I was just observing" I said.

"Where you? And what did you observe?" he asked.

I licked my top lip, "that you and thor look nothing alike, there is nothing, no similarities that ties either one of you to each other." I confessed.

Anger coursed through his eyes and then surprise, and then even sadness.

"You are something" Loki said his hand moving from my chin, to my cheek.

I felt myself blush and then took a deep breath. "So tell me god of mischief, what's your secret" I said.

He chuckled and took a couple of steps back. "So bold lady Stark" he told me in an almost teasing way.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "why not?" I asked as I tilted my head to the left "it's not like we are going to see each other ever again. What do you have to lose?"

"I could lie to you" he taunted me. "I am the god of lies"

I shrugged my shoulders and took a step towards him, "true, but what would be the point of lying right here and now?" I asked as I took another step towards him, I was right back up against him and glanced up at him, "money where your mouth is time"I felt my breath catch in my throat as his hands shot out a buried in my hair, I rose to my tiptoes and our lips met.

I can't say my list of experience is long but this was different. Harry was the only other person that I could reasonable compare with this. But the way Loki kissed me was desperate, his tongue swept across my lower lip and I opened my mouth and allowed him access.

We broke apart and I felt his breath hit my face, I felt my eyes flutter open and I looked up to meet his eyes.

"You're right" he whispered.

I took a half step back and stared at him. I didn't say anything, I didn't want to break whatever was going through his head.

His hands were still in my hair and I had mine resting on his chest. It didn't help that he was six feet tall to my tiny frame. He took steps forward, forcing me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed, he kept going. I gasped as my head hit the pillow. Loki moved his arms so they were on either side of my head, bracing himself on his arms over me. I glanced down and then back up at him. I knew what he was doing, here I was little old me making him tell me something so personal that he needed to feel like he could overpower me. And he could if he tried but this tactic was something that I was used to. It wasn't just Norse gods that needed to try and overpower or dominant the situation they were in, I was in a predominantly male line of work. I knew exactly what this was. But I decided to go with it, let him have it. For now.

"There is a reason Thor and I don't look alike" he said as he leaned down, he placed a kiss in the crook of my neck, my eyes fluttered I arched my back as he continued his story. "Years ago Odin went to fight the Jotuns, they're frost giants. When he defeated them he took their casket which is the source of their powers as a trophy." He paused.

I ran my hands through his hair and pulled him back so I could look him in the eye. "What else did he take?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm small compared to the frost giants, the runt, so I was left outside to die. Odin saw me and picked me up." Loki bit out.

Why?" I asked, wanting the whole story "why did he take you"

"I may not be the prince of Asgard by blood but I am still a prince." Loki said. I noticed that he wasn't looking me in the eyes.

"He wanted to unite them," I breathed out piecing together what was going on "he wanted you and thor to bring the races together."

Loki set back on his knees and I sat up, keeping the closeness between the two of us. "All my life I was told that I meant to take the throne, that I was born to be a king." He scoffed. "Just the throne to the race that we tell our children to be afraid of, that their monsters"

I cupped his face with my hands and met him eye to eye, "the blood that runs through you doesn't make you a monster, It's your choices that define you. You're not a monster" I said feverly.

His eyes seemed to take on this hardness and I felt my mouth open slightly as I watched his skin change from the pale skin tone to a blue, his green eyes disappeared and red ones took their place. I felt lines pop up under my fingers as his transformation finished. "Am I not a monster" he growled out, his wrists grabbing mine and pulling me right up to him.

I shook my head "no, you're still the same" I said. And it was the truth. Yes, he was blue and that kinda shocked me but he was still the same person he was thirty seconds ago to me, the color of his skin didn't change that.

"You're lying" he growled as he continued to squeeze my wrists.

"What would be the point?" I asked as I repeated what I said let go of my wrists and I kinda rocked back and almost fell back on the bed again. By the time I manage to steady myself again Loki was back to his normal self.

"How long have you known?" I asked, confused as I tried to piece together the remainder of the story "Thor, when he talked about you he didn't mention it."

"He talked about me?" Loki asked.

I nodded my head with a small smile "he uh, actually told me he thought we would get along" I said really fast as I tried to smooth my hair back out.

I heard Loki give off a low chuckle "I've know for a day or two" he said "I figured it out and then Odin confirmed it, that he and my mother adopted me and raised me as their own. And then he collapsed."

I noticed that he still referred to his mom and his mom but not Odin, but I decided not to mention it, this wasn't a therapy session. I opened my mouth to offer my condolences again that must be tearing him apart. His brother not knowing that he was adopted and being banished, plus the whole thing with his dad.

"Don't" he said as he started to crawl back over me, he sure did get a kick about being on top. "I don't want your pity"

"Empathy" I corrected immediately "I don't pity you."

"Good" he purred "and now lady stark, it's your turn."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "I didn't have a debt," I reminded him.

"Now you do" he said as he picked up my right hand, he turned it over and placed a kiss on the inside of my wrist.

"What the?" I asked as the red marks on my wrist disappeared, I saw the scrapes on my arm heal and I placed my left hand on my face and all the scrapes from my dad's disastrous birthday party. "How did?"

"Thor may be the warrior but I'm the sorcerer" Loki said.

"That's amazing" I breathed out "what else can you do?"

"Nah uh uh" Loki sang "its time to pay the piper"I bit my lip and thought for a moment, what could I tell him? That I thought I was dying? No, and plus after he just healed me I didn't want him to think that was why I was telling him. The whole Ironman situation with my dad? No, while I was pretty sure he didn't know about it, it wasn't the same level of personal that he had just shared with me.

I opened my mouth and looked at him. "I'm terrified that no matter what I accomplish, that all I'll be reduced to what I wear and who I choose to be with. And that in the end I wont matter." I confessed.

I started to blink and looked down at my hands, I started to rub a circle into my palm with my thumb.

"That will never happen" Loki spoke. "You matter"

"I didn't to my mom" I whispered "I was a year old when she did, an enemy of my fathers wanted to break him" I paused as I sniffed "offered my mom money to take me and leave him. She took the money and left, only she left me."

"Clara" Loki began.

But I didn't want his pity no more than he wanted mine, so I just kept pressing on. "If I didn't matter to the woman who gave birth to me, then who will I matter too?" I reached forward but I shook my head and stood up off of the bed. He may need to overpower the situation but I needed to run, I needed space between us. This was overwhelming, two people, two strangers talking about this. But it all made sense in my head, why not? I'm never going to see this person again, in the end it won't matter that we know this about each other. What could be the harm? "People look at me because of my last name and expect something that I cant give them, and I'm a constant disappointment because of that." I continued as I walked over to the desk I let my fingers trace the top of the desk. "I've never felt like I belonged, and that in itself is cruel enough but the truth is that every day of my life I've woken up half expecting my dad to realize that I didn't matter either."

"Hiraeth" Loki said softly.

I looked up and over at him "what's that?" I asked.

"A homesickness for a home that you can't return to, or that never was." Loki said.

"Hiraeth" I said softly looking back at the desk.

"Look at us" I commented. "A worthless heiress and a broken prince both searching for a home we never got"

"You call me broken. You say I long for the home, for the love, I was never given. That we both were never given, and yet how can I believe you when you say you don't pity me?" Loki asked as he stood up from the bed and walked over to the desk.

"I don't" I replied.

"I wish you wouldn't," Loki said "not for a second, not for a instant, "because from one shattered soul to another. You do a poor job of hiding your own pain, I could see it in the bar, I could see it in that holding room and I saw it as you stood in the rain and watched them take my brother away. I see very little difference between us, I see you and that pain and it scares you." Loki said.

"It terrifies me" I added

My confession hung in the air for a moment or two. Both of us gaging what happens next. Neither one of us was expecting such a confession to have transgressed.

"I think" I began trying to give Loki a out. This was getting a bit embarrassing.

"No" Loki said as he reached for me one last time "no more thinking"

I licked my lower lip and then nodded in agreement. No more thinking, not tonight. No more thinking about parents and expectations. About wants and desires. The rest of the night I was going to feel. I reached up on my tiptoes and met him in the middle as he directed us towards the bed one last time.

* * *

 **AN: well there you go, for all of you guys wanting to know if she ever met the mischievous god, the answer is yes!**

 **Have to run to class so I won't have time to answer your reviews, this chapter so I'll make it up to you. If you want to ask any question in the reviews I'll PM if they are of the spoiler type, or Answer it next chapter. Any question at all.**

 **Also I wanna know what you all were for halloween or what your plans were.**

 **I went to a "Marvel-ous" party with friends as Matt Fraction's version of Hawkeye (he's my favorite in case you haven't noticed) and watched AoU while very buzzed. =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright guys, I know, I'm the worst. But I mean I was talking about this chapter to my beta, that has to count for something right?**

 **Also I had posted a sneak peak on the Tumblr post.**

 **So as always Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

 **3** **rd** **Pov**

* * *

Loki watched as she slept. He should leave, he knew he should. The girl had said so herself. They were never going to see each other again. This was just one night. But he felt drawn to her, to Clara. Beautiful in both body and mind, it was special for Loki to admire that, especially on a Midgardian. This tiny woman he met for one night.

He shook his head, chastising himself for thinking this. He had things he needed to finish now that Thor thought his father was dead and he was never returning to Asgard there were things he needed to do to settle the war that Thor had started; starting with his biological father. He shuddered about thinking about him. That man who he had been right across from countless times, had held conversations with him. Did Laufey know the entire time who Loki was?

His attention was snapped to Clara as she started to shift in the bed. He reached over and brushed the hair from her face. He heard her start to whimper. A nightmare?

His eyes flashed to the pink scars that crisscrossed her back, he wondered what had caused them, who had hurt her. What had happened to her to cause her to have nightmares? He reached out to her with his mind. His magic was more than capable than breaching a sleeping human mind.

She was indeed having a nightmare but he sent some of his magic to calm her mind.

Standing up, he magic-ed himself into his Asgardian clothes. He had a meeting with Laufey to get to, then he was coming back.

* * *

 **Clara's POV**

* * *

I gasped awake and looked around the room. I had fallen asleep on my stomach so I only had view of one side of the room. I clutched the sheet to my chest as I turned over and saw Loki sitting on the desk, staring at me. "I didn't think that you would be here," I confessed as I started to calm myself back down.

I had had another nightmare last night, well I guess I would call it a nightmare, but this one was different. It ended different, it was almost good, peaceful even. That fact alone shocked me awake.

"I wasn't going to be," Loki confessed. "Our night was over."

"It was," I agreed breathlessly. "So what stopped you?"

Loki opened his mouth and the closed it again. He strode forward and cupped the back of my head and forced me to meet his lips again. He broke us apart and I found myself gasping for breath. "My apologies," he said.

"For what?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I really wanted that answer.

"For stealing that kiss," he said. "But I needed it."

I laughed once breathlessly. "It's fine," I said. "After last night I think we can both agree that the time for quid-pro-quo has passed."

"Agreed." Loki said as he released the back of my head. "But I'm afraid this is goodbye."

I gave him a small half smile. "I've never been good at goodbyes," I confessed.

"I've always just left before the goodbye," Loki confessed back.

"I'm going to miss you," I told him as I slipped out of the bed, the sheet still clutched around my chest. "Honestly."

Loki looked at me. "The feeling is mutual, Clara."

My half smile turned into a full smile.

"One last trick," Loki said. "What's your favorite food?"

I thought for a second. "Chocolate chip waffles," I said. "With syrup."

Loki waved his hand and a stack of waffles appeared on the desk. I chuckled as the smell permeated the room.

I turned to see Loki on his way out of room.

"Loki," I called out.

He turned around to face me.

"Embrace what makes you different," I said. "Don't worry about fitting in."

He didn't say anything but he nodded before he walked out of the room. Before he disappeared from my life.

* * *

I bit my lip and tried not to squeal, but I failed. I squealed and did a little dance, as much as I could with a sheet still around me. Last night was good; last night was amazing even though I wasn't going to see him again. I couldn't help but relive how alive I felt. How peaceful. I giggled as I looked at the waffles. My jaw was starting to hurt from how big I was smiling. I started to dig in and I was excited to see that they tasted as good as they looked.

I finally finished the waffles and took a shower, when I came back out I saw that Loki hadn't just given me breakfast. He had given me a new set of clothes as well.

I smirked at the color choice, a dark green skater skirt and a long sleeve black shirt. Of course this was the New Mexican desert so I wore the skirt with my tank topfrom the night before. I picked up my bag and slid on my emergency flats. One of the first lessons Pepper taught me when I started going out as a representative as a Stark was to wear heels in public but always, always have a pair of emergency flats with you.

I just left the extra clothes in the hotel room and strolled outside.

* * *

We were in the middle of the small town, the hotel being closer to a motel in the first place; I headed down the main street, towards the end where Jane's lab was. I knocked on the glass and walked in. "Hello?" I called looking around the room.

"Clara!" I heard Darcy yell. I managed to turn around just in time to catch the girl as she flung herself at me. "I'm so happy that you're still alive!"

"Alive?" I asked as I hugged her.

"After the mean guy took you away I thought for sure that I would never see you again," she continued as he broke away from the hug.

I smiled as laughed. "No, unfortunately that asshole is like my big brother. He knew I wasn't okay with what was going on."

"Well that's nice of him?" she asked.

"It's something of him." I corrected as we walked over to the small breakfast table.I glanced around the room and noticed how bare everything was. I was sad at seeing the lab stripped like that. I was used to it being packed with notes and equipment. Wanting to help just a little, I slipped into my bag and pulled an iPod out. "Here you go," I said softly.

"What? Seriously?" Darcy said as she grabbed it out of my hand. "I just downloaded like thirty songs too!"

I smiled. _And now we're even._ "I thought maybe I would return some toys," I offered.

We finally attracted Dr. S and Thor with our loud talk. I took notice that Dr. S didn't look one hundred percent.

"Everything ok, doc?" I asked.

"Just the sharp reminder that I don't have the tolerance of a twenty year old again," Dr. S said.

I gave him a sympathetic smile. "I've been there," I said.

"Lady Stark," Thor said. "May we talk?"

I nodded my head and the two of us walked away so we could talk in private. "You can call me Clara," I said. "None of this 'lady' stuff."

Thor nodded his head and then began. "I wanted to apologize," he said, "for yelling at you and refusing your help. It was foolish of me."

I felt myself smile again. "You had just heard some really bad news, I understand that but your father sent you here for a reason. You need to start accepting that." I said.

Thor nodded his head. "I agree," he said. "After you left that agent came back in and Erik had to come in to get me out."I nodded my head glad that situation had taken care of itself. "I'm glad that you're ok and that you got out safe," she said.

Thor nodded and smiled. "To what it is worth, I am very glad that I met you and Jane," he said.

"I'm glad I met you, too," I said. "And I know that Jane is, too."

At the mention of Jane's name I noticed he started to smile and look over at her.

I gave him a teasing smile and pulled out Jane's journal. "I snagged this from S.H.I.E.L.D." I said.

He took it and started to flip through it. "This is Jane's," he said.

"It is," I agreed. "Go give it to her."

Thor looked at me for a moment but I just kept my smile, it was clear Thor was interested in Jane and Jane had to be a nun to not be interested in him. Eventually he got the hint and gave me a smile in return before turning around and heading to wherever Jane was. Probably sulking, which she had every right to do. I just hope that the journal will help.

* * *

"Do you want some breakfast?" Darcy asked as I turned my head back to the table where she and Dr. S now sat.

"No thanks," I said. "I had breakfast." The smile returning to my face as the memories of my breakfast and what they had.

But I did join them at the table. It was amusing to watch this little family eat breakfast. Thor and Jane had wandered in, Jane looking twice as happy as before thanks to the journal. It was nice, it was a moment of peace. For the second time I was happy that I decided to stay, that I wasn't going to run that I was going to stay here and not run the first chance I got. Maybe if this is what happens then I might start to stay a little bit more often. We finished breakfast and were cleaning up, Thor and Jane were on dishes while Darcy and I were kinda just sipping coffee watching Dr. S nurse an Alka-Selzer water.

"This whole story is fascinating," Darcy said. "It's a shame that no one is going to believe it."

"Maybe it's for the best?" I offered. "I don't think that the world is ready for gods."

"Not without any hard core proof, that's for sure," Dr. S said.

We heard a loud banging on the windows so we all turned to face the window.

"Found you!" A giant yelled.

"Holy shit!" I said out loud as I saw four warriors dressed to the nines in gear and all smiling and waving at Thor.

* * *

They opened the door and I hear Thor yell as he ran towards the door. "My friends!" He cried as he embraced each one.

I smiled as set my coffee cup on the table as I heard Jane and Darcy drop theirs on the ground. "This is so cool," I breathed out as I watched the four Asgardians interact with Thor.

"Oh, excuse me. Lady Sif, and the warriors three," the giant introduced us to each other.

"It's a pleasure," I said as stepped forward, I went to go shake his hand but I suddenly found myself embraced in a hug.

"It's nice to see that Thor has found friends," he said."Especially ones that are as beautiful as you," the blonde Asgardian said as the giant one let me out of the hug. "I'm Fandral," he said. "The hugger is Volstagg and the silent one is Hogan."

"Pleasure," I said as Fandral took my hand and kissed it.

I raised an eyebrow and Fandral and smirked. "Are all Asgardians this charming?" I asked.

Fandral laughed and opened his mouth to reply when Thor interrupted us.

"My friends, I have never been happier to see anyone. But you should not have come." He said, I felt myself feeling somber I knew why he couldn't come home. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"We're here to take you home!" Volstagg said looking confused.

"You know I can't go home. My father is... dead because of me. I must remain in exile." Thor said looking between his friends.

"Thor," I said softly at the same time Lady Sif did.

"Your father still lives," Sif finished.

I felt my entire body stop. Thor's father was still alive? But Loki said- Loki said. I licked my bottom lip. He lied, I don't know why I was upset, angry even. I had no right to assume that Loki would tell me the truth. I just thought that maybe- I felt connected to him. I knew it was just that night, it wasn't going to last and I was okay with that, but I had told him things I've never told anyone, and what he was telling me seemed personal. I could feel my cheeks blush in embarrassment, how stupid could I have been?

"What?" Thor asked dragging me out of my self-hatred.

Sif started to explain that he was just in something called 'Odin-Sleep'. He was comatose? I guess? It was kinda over my head, it was hard for my scientific mind to just chalk things up to magic. I was trying to keep up when my phone rang.

* * *

"Hello?" I asked seeing that it was a blocked number."Clara!" Clint's voice called. "Do you have a suit here?"

"A suit?" I asked turning to the window trying to see if maybe I could see what they were talking about. "Like an Iron Man suit?"

I could hear something happening on the other side.

"No, it's not mine, I don't have one. Clint, what's going on?" I called as I heard a blast of something hitting them.

"Incoming!" I heard someone yell before the line disconnected.

I turned around and saw everyone staring at me.

I gulped before sliding my phone into the pocket of the skirt.

"There is something attacking the town." I said looking at the Asgardians. "A suit or something does that sound familiar?"

The warriors and Sif all looked at each other. "The Destroyer." Sif said. "It's coming. It's coming for all of us."

We all ran outside to look at what was coming for us. A dark twister could be seen from far away, where Jane had found Thor, actually.

"Anyone going to explain what a destroyer is?" Darcy asked looking at the warriors. "cause it sounds pretty bad.""It is our guardian," Sif said turning to the brunette. "It protects the vault and it's treasures, only the Allfather can control it."

"The better question is why did they think it was yours?" Hogun asked turning to face me.

"Uh," I said. "My father and I may have made a suit that he uses to save the world, it's complicated and um, maybe nows not the best time? The destroyer and all?" I asked seeing the shape of the metal suit walking towards us.

"Clara's right." Jane agreed.

"We need to get everyone to safety," Dr. Selvig said.

"We can start to evac," I agreed, before I turned to the warriors. "Can you get us time?"

They nodded and started to head towards the Destroyer. "Good luck!" I called out as I watched them leave. I turned to the leftover humans. "We need to start."

* * *

Our little gaggle of misfits ran through the town, reaching everyone and yelling at them to run. It was painful for me to tell them they couldn't take anything, only themselves. I couldn't imagine being able to not grab photos, or memories that I treasured. I looked over and saw Darcy carrying a dog to safety, I rolled my eyes and gave her a soft smile.

I had just finished clearing a tiny little boutique shop, I walked around one last time to make sure everyone was clear. Deciding it was the all clear I turned and walked outside. I had just cleared the door when a huge blast went off. I flinched and ducked down to see that the Destroyer was blowing up the local gas station. I picked myself up and I turned to face the warriors as they prepared the attack. Sif had just launched herself and her sword-spear-thingy into the Destroyer. I felt relief at seeing that it had worked, this town was saved.

"This sucks," I groaned at the pieces of the Destroyer turned around and fired at Sif. "Why don't they ever die easily?"

I looked around the street, confused to what I was going to do, somehow in my brillance I had ended up on the wrong side of the street. The Destroyer was in front of me, but so was everyone else. I was by myself on this side of the street. I saw Clint at the top of Jane's lab and he was clearly motioning for me to get the hell out of the street.

* * *

I turned to head over towards where Thor and Jane were when I saw a flash of something red. I turned my head and saw a little boy, like five or six, hiding behind a trashcan. I took off and ran towards him. In hindsight it was completely stupid, because I ended up running right in front of the Destroyer. I made it to the kid and squatted down so I could scoop the tiny child up. I scooted back so my back was against the wall as the boy pressed himself close to me and buried his head in the crook of my neck. "Shh," I tried to soothe and I rubbed circles on his back. I looked around trying to find a place for us to go. I held in a gasp as I saw the foot of the Destroyer land to the side of us. I pushed the kid closer to me as the Destroyer bent down.I gulped and wished that I had gotten the chance to make up with my father before I died. I wished I had had the chance to tell Pepper that I would always love her for basically adopting me and treating me like her own.

I stared the Destroyer in the eye as he stared back at the two of us. "It's going to be ok," I whispered into the kid's hair as I felt hot tears hit my skin.

The stare down between us kept going, it was confusing because from what I gathered from the name, the Destroyer shouldn't have hesitated.

"Clara!" I heard Darcy yell, but I couldn't move, and I couldn't tear my eyes away from the Destroyer. Who I knew was being controlled by Loki. He had lied to me last night, it was clear whatever I thought we had last night wasn't as truthful as I had thought it was. Did we have enough of a connection to save my life?

I wasn't betting on that answer.

My breathing was heavy as I kept staring into the hollow eyes of the Destroyer.

"Brother!" Thor called out.

The Destroyer turned its head and stood back up. I closed my eyes and finally took in an actual breath. I relaxed and started looking around for an escape.

Escape came with Big Bird running into the tiny alleyway where I was. I stood up and handed the kid to Clint. "We've got to go," he said.

I took his hand and the three of us ran out and headed towards the small group. We had just made it to the small gang when I heard Thor.

"So take mine," Thor said.

My head shot over to where Thor was talking to the Destroyer. "No," I breathed out. I slipped my hand out of Clint's.

* * *

The Destroyer turned away to leave and I felt my heart soar. Maybe this wasn't going to end as terrible as I thought it would.

And all hopes went flying out of the door when the Destroyer turned and backhanded Thor. He went flying and landed a solid few feet away from the Destroyer.

I felt my feet move and before I even registered what was going on, I was running towards Thor.

I could hear Jane behind me running to him as well.

"Thor!" I called out as I slid down on my knees, I looked over him and tried to keep his neck stable. He took a huge hit and if he was going to make it through this, it was likely that he had a broken neck. "Come on big guy," I whispered as I looked over him, searching for any other injuries I could find.

"No!" Jane called as she made it to us. She threw herself over him as I turned to face her..

"Jane, we need to keep him steady," I almost yelled, I needed her help and this wasn't the moment to lose it.

Jane looked at me and then down at Thor, she nodded her head and started to triage him as well.

"Thank you," I heard Thor whisper. "To the both of you."

I shook my head. "No, stop it." I warned. "You don't get to die like this."

"It's over," he said. "You're safe, it's over."

"Stay with me, blondie," I gritted out. "Hold on."

But Thor didn't get to answer.I heard Jane start to lose it as I pulled my hands away from his neck.

I couldn't feel a pulse anymore.

"Good bye, Prince of Asgard," I whispered.

Jane threw herself over Thor's body and continued to cry.

I glanced over and saw that the Destroyer had walked away, in fact it was practically gone by the time I remembered it was here. I closed my eyes as I forced the tears away. And turned back to Thor.

I bit my lip and then I looked up at the Warriors Three, all of them look saddened to see their friend laying here.

There was a loud sound of thunder, and I looked up, the sky was clear. Was the thunder some sort of mourning from Asgard? I started to look down when I noticed something, the S.H.I.E.L.D. base, where the hammer was, something had shot upwards and was heading towards us. "Jane," I said grabbing her. "We need to go."

"No!" Jane yelled through her sorrow.

"Jane!" I snapped as I grabbed her arm and literally dragged her away from the body.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked, angered.

"Look!" I said as I pointed to what I had guessed was Thor's hammer, headed right towards us.

The rest of the group had run towards us and we all stood in a line as the hammer finally reached its owner.

And then we all gasped in shock when the owner's hand reached out and grabbed it.

* * *

 **AN: Poor Thor =( I have no idea when the next chapter will be up to be honest, but I do know that it will be the end of the Thor story line. Back to Ironman 2!**

 **Also did you guys catch the little easter egg I dropped in? Points to you if caught it, let me know in a review!**

 **Kinda bummed no one left me what they did for Halloween so I'm just going to assume that you guys all went out and trick or treated ;)**

 **Also we have 68 reviews, think we can get to 75 before the next chapter?**

 **Notes on Reviews**

 **guest: SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WONT A SPOILER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Don't worry there will be no Clara/Loki baby from this**

 **SusanSmile:** **SPOILER DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WONT A SPOILER, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!** **Thanks for the review! also no, no relationship for Loki/Clara. This was just a one night deal for the two of them. And no, there won't be a Clara/ Loki baby from this.**

 **Guest: Actually funny fact the Loki/Clara ship is my beta HackerBird's favorite in the series.**

 **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape:** **No, no relationship, this was a pure one night only kinda thing, just two souls connecting for an evening**

 **NicoleR85: Thanks for the Review!**

 **Guest: Aw I love that you love Clara and Clint together!**

 **So after typing the Notes on Reviews, I have officially decided that we need an official ship name for Clara/Loki so leave your idea in the pretty little box below. Also feel free to drop any other ship names that you think of.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Happy Thanksgiving! I'll have an AN at the bottom that I need you guys to read, so without further ado.**

 **Read,** **Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

* * *

Lightening struck in the middle of the square. I had turned my head away from the bright light, but from what I could see Thor was in the middle of it.

I felt my heart lurch in excitement.

Could my friend still be alive?

"Oh my god," Jane said as we all stood entranced by the show that was going on.

I looked up and saw that the destroyer had turned back around. Thor capturing its attention again. It was readying itself to fire but Mjolnir came out of nowhere and hit it before it could aim towards Thor. Mjolnir came flying back to its owner and I heard Jane laugh. Because standing in front of us was Thor, and I don't mean the Thor that I had spent the last couple of days with. I mean the God of Thunder, Thor. He was decked out in his armor, healed of any of his injuries and had a giant freaking red cape.

I repeat, a giant freaking red cape.

I looked over at the warriors three and Sif who all seemed ecstatic over their friend coming back.

I felt the wind pick up so I turned back to where Thor was; only to find him gone.

I looked up and saw him disappear into what I would call a twister.

"Does he always do this?" I yelled over the wind to his companions.

I felt Fandrel grab my hand and we all started running back towards Jane's lab. We all stopped right outside of the building and turned to watch Thor beat the destroyer.

"You are in so much trouble." I heard Clint mumble to me as he appeared by my side.

"Is the kid ok?" I asked concerned.

Clint shot me his best ' _bitch please'_ look. "Yes, the kid's safe," Clint said.

"I just wanted to make sure, Big Bird," I said. "I trust you."

Clint ruffled my hair. "That's what I thought."

I gave him a ghost of a smile as we heard another clang of Mjolnir meeting the metal of the Destroyer. The dust from the twister started to fall away as cars fell back to the ground. Thor, in all of his Asgardian glory, strutted out of the debris, completely unharmed.

"Is this how you normally look?" Jane asked him.

I looked the God over once again with a smile.

"Yes," Thor replied.

"It's a good look," Jane replied with a smile.

I laughed. "I like the cape," I said as I walked up to him.

"Thank you," he replied.

I rolled my eyes as I gave him a quick hug. "I'm glad you're still alive," I mumbled. Thor returned the hug and then we broke apart. And then I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "That's for dying in the first place," I said.

Thor chuckled and I could hear the warriors three behind me laughing. "We must go to the Bifrost site. I would have a word with my brother."

I scoffed. "Get in line," I mumbled under my breath.

* * *

"Excuse me," I heard a voice say from behind us.

We turned around and saw Phil and Clint together with a bunch of other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Donald, I don't think you've been completely honest with me," Phil said.

I couldn't help but smile at Phil, always with the manners.

"Know this, son of Coul." Thor began. "You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward you can count me as your ally, if, you return the items you have taken from Jane."

"Stolen," Jane and I comment at the same time.

"Borrowed." Phil corrected as he shot me his ' _you're not helping'_ face, I gave him a toothy grin. I'd like to think that he gives that to all of us Starks. "Of course you can have your equipment back. You're gonna need it to continue your research."Thor smiled and looked back down at Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge we spoke of?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," she said after shooting me a glance.

Thor grabbed her around the waist and the two of them took off.

"Wait, we need to debrief you!" Phil yelled as the couple flew off.

"No fair," I pouted. "I want to fly."

"Get in the car, Tweety." Clint said

I rolled my eyes and hopped into the car he was driving, Darcy slipped into the backseat and we all took off towards where the Bifrost had dropped the Asgardians off.

* * *

We pulled up and I looked around the wreckage of cars at the destruction the Destroyer left.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor yelled.

We all climbed out of the car and I looked up, hopeful to see the rainbow bridge he had spoken about.

"Heimdall?" Thor asked in confusion. "Heimdall!"

"Is something suppose to happen?" I asked turning to the warriors.

Hogun turned to look at me and then turned back to Thor.

"He doesn't answer." Thor said as he saw us and made his way over.

"Then we are stranded." Hogun said.

"Heimdal! If you can hear me, we need you now!" Thor yelled once again.

"I don't understand," I began looking at them. "Why wouldn't Heimdall answer?"

"It must be Loki," Fandral said. "He's preventing Heimdall from answering."

I winced as I felt another pang of longing and self-loathing rush through me at his name. I noticed Sif giving me a weird look but I brushed her off. I glanced at Jane who was standing next to us. "Is this making any sense to you?" I asked.

"No," Jane replied as Thor let another "Heimdall" loose.

"There it is." Vollegstagg said with a smile, I turned my head to him and followed his gaze.

What looked like another twister was headed back down, with a rainbow in the middle.

Sif and the warriors three gathered around the weird markings in the dirt, I hoped that Phil managed to get a picture of it; I wanted to study it once this whole 'Asgardians from another planet' was over.

Jane walked over to Thor, who grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. I smiled at the pair of them, glad that they had finally had a moment together.

I wanted to severely eavesdrop on them but wanted to give them their space; I took a couple steps out of the way.

I couldn't help but swoon a little at how Thor picked up Jane's hand and kissed the back of it. I mean come on! He's a prince and that was so chivalrous.

But I did chuckle at little as Jane launched herself at him. That kiss was pretty epic.

Thor made his way over to Sif and the others and I waved at them as they all disappeared; leaving only dust in their place.

I sighed as the dust settled, another dangerous mission finished. I glanced over towards Phil and Clint; was this how they always felt? Drained and exhausted?

I walked over to the two of them and gave them a tired smile.

"You doing ok, Tweety?" Clint asked me.

I gave a tired nod. "I'm tired, ready to go home." I said. "And get out of this skirt." I commented. The poor skirt was dirty and a little torn around the edge.

"Well you did good," Clint said. "I'm proud."

I scoffed. "All I did was evac a city, if that's all you need me to do, then I'll evacuate any and every city you need."

"Let's go home." Clint said. I nodded and the two of us turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried out before turning back towards Phil.

"Phil!" I cried.

Phil turned around and gave me a smile. "Ms. Stark," he said, "what can I help you with?"

I returned the smile. "You owe me fifty bucks," I said.

Phil sighed and pulled out his wallet. "That I do." He said as he handed me a couple of bills.

"Thank you," I sang as I tucked the bills into my shirt. "Oh and Phil? You can call me Clara."

I could hear Phil chuckle behind me as I turned around to face the New Mexican crew.

"So," I began looking at Dr. S. "I have a feeling that this isn't what you had in mind when you asked me to come."

Dr. Selvig chuckled. "Not in the slightest."

I couldn't help the grin that came to my face as I turned towards Darcy. "I'm gonna miss you," I said as I walked towards her. She gave me a similar grin and we hugged.

"You're the only one that understands how confused I am that Thor liked pop tarts," Darcy exclaimed.

We broke the hug and I typed my number into her phone. "Call me," I told her as I handed her the phone back.

"Count on it." Darcy said as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

I turned towards Jane. "It's his family," I told her, "it might take a little longer than he thought, but keep hope. He cares for you."

Jane nodded her head and then looked back up at the sky. "I'm not crazy?" she added. "I should wait for him?"

"Don't put your life on pause," I warned. "Girl, you are brilliant. But no, you're not crazy."

Jane smiled and we shared a quick hug before I turned to head back towards Clint, who already had my bag with him.

"How?" I asked looking between my bag and Clint. "Never mind." I hastily added, this was just another thing I was going to chalk up to him being a spy again.

He smiled and I started to walk with him, I stumbled and Clint quick as ever caught me. "You ok?" he asked.

I shook my head and pressed the back of my hand to my face. "Just a little dizzy." I mumbled. Clint kept his arm around me as I stumbled once again.

"Tweety," he said again his, concern clear in his tone.

I shook off his concern. "I didn't sleep last night, plus no food today," I said as I regained my balance. "Not to mention the whole adrenaline rush we just had."

Clint wasn't taking my blow off but he remained quiet.

"Are we flying back to New York or driving?" he asked.

"Can we fly?" I asked

"Of course we can." Clint said.

We boarded what looked like a quinjet and Clint walked to the pilot's chair. "I gotta fly one of these," I said as I slipped into one of the passenger chairs.

"Maybe," Clint said.

"Definitely." I said. I had lied to Clint, I had both a solid night's sleep and breakfast but I was still feeling dizzy, and was having a hard time getting an actual deep breath. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a feeling they were all connected. I leaned my head to the side of the seat, and found myself getting super sleepy. "We're over the Midwest," was the last thing that I heard Clint saying before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, comfy and confused. I lifted my head from my pillow and stared around the room. Had I dreamt all of it? Was everything that happened in New Mexico just a dream?

I noticed Max chilling at the end of my bed, I smiled at him and he woofed in hello.

I noticed a note on the bedside table.

* * *

 _Tweety,_

 _You were still asleep and I know how hard it's been for you to fall asleep. So I brought you back to the apartment. I'll be there soon, had some things I needed to take care of before we relax for a couple of days. There is a gift on the kitchen counter, take it, use it, and be safe._

* * *

I smiled at Clint's thoughtfulness and slipped out of bed. I picked up my phone and sent a text to my dad letting him know that I was home and was going to change, and then head out to Malibu to talk to him.

Because it was time to figure this stuff with my dad out; for the first time we were on the same page and I was hopeful about what was going to happen.

I slipped out of the shower and blew my hair dry. I stared at it in the mirror. It wasn't straight but it wasn't quite wavy either. I shrugged my shoulders and proceeded to swipe a few coats of mascara onto my lashes.

I tugged on a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve maroon shirt with a black v-vest over it. I put on a pair of chunky ankle boots. Dropped a quick note to Clint about how thankful I was to him for everything and where I was going. Grabbed my purse and headed back out of the apartment with a quick bye to Max.

I stopped and turned back around; I should at least see what Clint wanted me to have. There was a medium size box sitting on the counter. I felt myself smile as I slid the top of the box off.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said as I pulled out the purple handheld taser.

Of course Clint got me a taser. He had been talking about it since I moved in. I slipped it into my vest pocket and headed back outside to get to my car.

I was texting Corey on my phone to see if he could have the jet ready when I got to the airfield. I had opened my driver door and thrown my purse in, the car in front of me had moved so I did an imaginary fist pump in the air, when I heard someone behind me.

"Well look who it is," Justin Hammer said.

I sighed and shut the door to my baby before turning back around to face him. "Justin, to what do I owe the displeasure?" I snapped.

Just chuckled and leaned against the back of a car. "I wanted to offer you a job." He said.

I laughed, full on laughed in his face. "You do realize that I'm the heir to a different company right?" I asked as I took a couple steps forward. I leaned against the back of my car.

"I do know that," Justin said. "I also know that you have single handedly created the biggest piece of technology of this generation, and I know that you're father is hogging it."

"And you want to do what with it?" I asked.

Justin chuckled. "Honestly, I want to use it to crush Stark Industries."

"Funny how you can't do that without a Stark."

"Don't be like that," Justin said as he took a couple steps closer to me. "We all know that you and your old man don't get along. Why not change it. Why not be the only one they talk about, that they praise?"

"No." I said as I turned around and headed back to my car. I had, had enough of this. It was time for me to leave.

"Don't be like that," Justin said as he grabbed my elbow.

I froze and looked at the hand on my elbow. "Get your hand off of me." I growled.

Justin threw me up against my car. "Listen, I'm going to take Stark down and I need the arc reactor."

I froze and slipped my hand into my vest pocket. _God bless you, Clint Barton_. "Get your hand off of me, now." I stated.

Justin only squeezed my elbow tighter in response.

 _Please let this be easy to work,_ I begged as I pulled the taser out and tased Justin. I felt him tense up and he fell to the ground. I bolted towards the car and slipped inside. I turned the keys and the engine roared to life. I didn't bother looking behind me as I threw the car in drive and bolted.

I pressed the accelerator down, I had no idea what had gotten into Justin but I wasn't planning on staying to find out.

I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Justin managing to stand up. I had only taken my eyes off the road for a couple of seconds.

When everything went to hell.

* * *

I could hear the crunch of my car and the shattering of the glass as it rained down on me. I bashed my head against the frame, my head was spinning and I looked around the car, trying to figure out what the hell just happened and how I was going to get out of this.

My car was tilted on its side, I squinted as the light hit my eyes as the door was open.

"Grab her." I heard someone growl.

I whimpered softly as they pulled and grabbed twisting and turning me out of the mangled mess of my car.

I was thrown into the back of a van, my head bashing against the wall as I landed in a heap on the floor.

I looked up and saw Justin glaring down at me. "You're going to wish that you had come quietly," I heard him.

I groaned as I tried to push myself up.

"Na, uh un," Justin taunted me as he drop kicked in my side.

I screamed as I fell back down into the ground, I coughed a little as blood spattered on the floor. Justin placed another kick to my side as my head hit the floor and I collapsed, letting myself fully pass out.

* * *

 **AN: Alright my lovely readers, I know I had promised that I would update every Friday and it hasn't been working gout just like that. But I'm in college and honestly I just haven't had the time to finish it and then I send them to my beta HackerBird and then we discuss it and then I add or tweak anything based on our discussions. It's something that I take pride in the quality of these chapters and judging by the reviews you guys too. That being said... this is late purely because I binged Jessica Jones on Friday (I started at 2am when it was released in my timezone) it was great and I could spend many a hours on the conversation about everything that took place. and then HackerBird took the entire weekend (Lame ;) ) to finish it so we were a little sluggish this** **weekend. So as a heads up, there will be no chapter this Friday, it's the day after Thanksgiving and its just not going to happen. I will however post a little sneak peak on the tumblr page and if I'm feeling generous then I'll post a snipett of a new story I've been working on!**

 **So go follow the Tumblr page!**

 **Also the ship names were great and we had a winner of Lora, unfortunately and I honestly don't know how I didn't see this, but that's my name, granted it's spelled differently, so I made the executive decision to veto that one. So the winner of the Clara/Loki ship name is Caloki (sounded like ca-loki) so there you guys go! Thanks for the wonderful reviews!**

 **Also we got 75 reviews! we are still a little behind on the chapters to reviews from the first Heroes but I'll take it!**

 **So as a treat I'll give you a hint of the final part of the story.**

 **An old friend returns, and a love long lost echoes from the past**

 **Acceptance is given and Forgiveness is granted**

 **And revelations break apart**

 **So there you go!**

 **Notes on Review:**

 **SusanSmile: Congrats on picking the winning shipper name and I guess a tiny trophy to you for randomly figuring out my name ;)**

 **kira shadow wolf: Not well, I repeat very not well. Nobody messes with her family**

 **NicoleR85: Thanks! I wanted that too, I actually have an AU version where a things end very differently**

 **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: don't worry Tony will have a lot to yell a Loki for without having Clara be pregnant.**

 **JJAndrews: I love Loki too! I've always seen him as an anti-hero especially the way the MCU portrays him. So I wonder, who's your first favorite villain?**

 **Guest: I wonder... (evil laugh cause i=I do know!)**

 **fallondyson: Thanks for the review.**

 **As a special bonus if you want to talk about Jessica Jones, leave it in the box below and we can totally talk about it!**

 **See you in a couple of weeks! (oh I just realized, my birthday will have passed before I put a chapter up... maybe I'll put it up early...)**

 **I'll let you know on the Tumblr page!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Guy... It's finals week, enough said.**

 **As Always**

 **Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Ow." I mumbled to myself as I sat up from where I was laying. I put a hand to my head as I tried to recall the events. Justin Hammer, the car crash. I groaned as I realized where exactly I was.

The room was small, a single bed, no blankets or pillows, just the mattress. There wasn't anything else in the room. Glancing up, I saw a camera in the corner as it monitored my movements.

I swung my legs over to the side of the bed and planted my legs on the floor. I put my face in my hands as the dizziness has come back. Nothing felt broken but I think I might have sprained a rib from how hard and painful it was to breath. My thoughts rushing and I couldn't grab a single one. I sat there as reality came crashing back and forth.

The door opened with a beep and I looked up as Justin Hammer walked in with three of his goons.

A low growl left my throat before I started speaking to him. "Listen here you worthless piece of trash," I said as I stood up. I grabbed the edge of the bed to steady myself. "Let me tell you how this going to go." I stood up, now able to without falling over. "You're going to tell me to make you the arc reactor. I'm going to tell you no; next you're going to torture me. Finally my friends are going to show up and kick your ass."

Justin smirked at me as he took a couple of steps closer. "Are you sure about that?" he asked me.

I was breathing hard as I glared at him, before leaning back and punching him straight in the face. "Is that sure enough for you?" I asked.

The strength of the desire to strangle this man before me was shocking, this asshole took my chance to spend time with my dad and get everything settled between us. I was angry at the situation I was now in.

I had done this before, I wasn't keen on being a hostage again.

Justin straightened himself back up, rubbing his chin. "I'm only going to ask you this once, and before you answer, you might just want to see all the variables." He said as he turned around and walked out of the room.

I raised my eyebrow at him; did he want me to follow him?

One of the goons who I've dubbed as Goon Prime stepped forward and grabbed me upper arm. "Let's go," he growled out.

I yanked my arm from Goon Prime's grasp. "I got it." I snapped as I took a couple of steps forward and followed Justin out of the led me into what I would guess was his facility warehouse. What looked like his version of the Iron Man suit filled the warehouse, except that they weren't suits, they were drones. "Failed to convince another test pilot to get in one of your shitty suits?" I asked looking around for anything that would prove useful in my escape.

"I've found that _people_ tend to do what they want. These drones follow my command without hesitation," Justin said.

I huffed as we stopped in the middle of the room. "Is this the information you wanted me to have?" I said. "These drones?"

Justin laughed and he snapped his fingers.

A door opened and my breath hitched in my throat, two more of Justin's goons walked in the door, with Peter in tow.

"Peter," I breathed out as I took a step towards him.

Goon Prime grabbed my arm as Justin spoke. "This hooligan saw the little spectacle we made of your car and thought he would play the hero," he said as he walked over to Peter.

I ignored the irony of the situation and glanced at Peter. This wasn't how I had planned on our reunion going, but our fight have ended now because of the circumstances, it was time to figure out an escape.

"So let me make everything clear," Justin said. "Build me the arc reactor or I'll kill your friend here."

* * *

I opened my mouth and closed it. My gaze focused on Peter trying to figure our way out. I didn't believe Justin would just let Peter go, not one bit. He was an idiot but he wasn't that stupid."I need a moment," I declared, taking the option where it might be possible for me to be in charge of this. "Alone with Peter."

Justin looked at me and the nodded his head, as he and the goons walked over to the side.

I walked over to Peter and threw my arms around him. "You stupid," I mumbled as I hugged him. "What happened?"

"I went over to your apartment to apologize. I've been going over there every day and I saw that you were here. I made in time to see them crash your car," he said.

"Please don't remind me," I said as my heart tugged at hearing the demise of my baby. "So what, you thought to follow me?"

"Well my plan wasn't for me to do but our friendly neighborhood Spiderman to," Peter said.

I sighed as I took a step away and rubbed my face. "He won't let you go," I said.

"No, he won't," Peter agreed.

"If I can distract the goons, can you escape?" I asked. "If you can get out you need to call Natalie, she's my dad's new PA."

Peter digested the plan for a moment and then nodded his head. "If I leave what will happen to you?" he asked.

I bit my lip and looked over at Justin and the goons. "Round two," I whispered before I closed my eyes. "I'm going to play damsel in distress until you and Natalie come to get me. And then I'm going to take some serious self-defense classes."

Peter nodded and we turned to face Justin just as he began clapping "So now that catch up time is over. What's your answer?"

I opened my mouth. "What's stopping you from killing him the moment I've finished?" I questioned, stalling so Peter could figure out how to escape.

Justin grinned. "There isn't." He said.

I took a deep breath. "Oh that's comforting," I mumbled. "Fine, but I need Peter there while I work; I need another person's help."Justin took a deep breath and nodded his head in defeat. "Fine," he gave, "take them to the lab."

* * *

The goons stepped forward and Peter grabbed my arm. I took a breath and walked forward towards the goons as we headed to the lab.

We walked past a couple of rooms; I glanced over and noticed that two of them had the doors open. And that one of them had a window in it.

We entered the lab and I took a chance to look around the lab. It was your basic engineering lab, complete with all the high-tech toys ever expected to need, and it was even sound proof. There were no windows in the lab so that blew that plan.

"I'll give you a couple of hours and then come check on you guys. Make sure you behave. I'd hate for my friends here to have to show you how desperate I am to get my hands on this tech." Justin said as he left the room he took goon prime with him, leaving the other two with us.

"Ok," I said to Peter, my voice low enough that I knew he heard, but not loud enough for them. "We need to get the goons out of the way long enough for you to get to that window."

Peter looked around the lab. "Any ideas?"

"Some, and like 12% of a plan," I scoffed. "But mainly I'm sure that Hammer is more of an idiot than I even I thought."

"Well, let's not be suspicious and at least make it look like we're building this thing," he said as he glanced back at the goons.

I nodded my head. After an hour, with a lot of silent and veiled communication, we had come up with a plan to distract the goons long enough for him to make his escape. Time to stretch my acting skills.

"No, stop, what are you doing?" I yelled at Peter. "You're messing everything up!"

"I am trying to help you!" He yelled right back. "Don't yell at me for trying to save your life! Because you're the reason I'm in here in the first place!"

"Oh that's rich. You know for a fact, _you_ are the reason you are here now. If you hadn't been stalking me they wouldn't have seen you and taken you in the first place!"

"That is just like you Starks. Take us little guys for granted, tear us down, when all we try to do is help."

"I don't even know why I told him to keep you around you're worthless!" I yelled as I turned towards the goons. "Get him out of here. I can do this on my own."

The goons looked at each other and came to an agreement on which one would escort Peter out. I glared at Peter's back as he walked out for good measurement.

After they left I turned back to my workstation and continued to work in silence. I was drawing a sketch of the "arc reactor", which was actually just a detailed drawing of me setting Justin on fire while tied to a stake.

* * *

"Hey Goon Beta, come here real quick I need to make measurements and you seem pretty solid." I said over my shoulder to goon beta still at the door. Goon Charlie had not returned. Peter was dealing with Goon Charlie, Goon Beta was mine.

He stayed by the door for a few seconds before walking over to my desk. I stood and faced him, looking him over like I was planning on measuring him, but instead I grabbed the molten hot soldering gun off its base and stabbed him in the neck.

With the sounds of his agonized screams, I took off running towards the door and threw it open. I ran past the room with the window and looked in, Peter was gone which meant help. I left the room and turned the corner. It dumped me back into the warehouse.

I noticed the back door so I took off towards that. I was starting to slow down and think about how exactly I was going to escape. I kept my head up focusing on the hallway; that was it, face forward. Nope, I'm not going to look down at the blood that my hands are covered in. Nope, not going to were coming down from the end of the hallway that I was headed. "Fuck," I swore as I looked around, why couldn't there be a closet somewhere like there are in the movies.

I turned and ran back the way I came and pushed the door open back into the warehouse.

* * *

"Hide, gotta hide," I sung to myself as I looked around the warehouse, I could have hid in a suit if he hadn't change them to fucking droids.

There were coming this way and I felt myself start to panic. I glanced down at my hands, which I shouldn't have, but sure enough they were started to shake, and then they upped their game when I noticed the blood all over them and up my wrists.

"Our latest technology will pair excellent with the Iron Man suit," I could hear Justin talking to someone as they got close.

I made my choice in that moment; whoever he was talking to could see me here, clearly against my will. I stood where I was and waited for the door to open.

* * *

At least that was the plan; someone behind me grabbed and pulled me to the shadows. I started to scream but a giant meaty hand was slapped over my mouth. I took the next option and stared to fling my arms, to which whoever was behind me threw his second arm around my waist pinning my arms down.

I wasn't deterred, I just kept screaming and trying to make any form of noise, I could hear them now in the warehouse. I kicked my leg out and groaned as it connected with one of those stupid drones.

It hurt like hell but it made a noise and that was the goal.

The talking stopped and I took the chance to start screaming through the ham currently blocking my mouth.

"Who is that?" the voice asked.

I doubled my efforts and the man behind me started to grunt with the effort of holding me there.

"Bring her out here," Justin called.

"My god," the voice said as I looked over, I didn't recognize him but he seemed appalled at the current situation. "Release her."

I couldn't see behind me but Justin nodded his head and I was released, I gasped for breath and stumbled away towards the person that had wanted my release.

"What's going on here?" the voice demanded.

"I kidnapped Scarlett here and forced her to make me an arc reactor and other technologies," Justin admitted.

I squinted my eyes and tilted my head to the side, _what was he planning?_

The confusion was written on the other person's face. Why would Justin just tell him that?

I figured it out as Justin pulled a gun out and shot the man three times in the chest.

* * *

I screamed as he fell to the ground and I froze for a second before springing into action. I ran over to the body, squatting, trying to put pressure on the wounds, but it was too late. He was dead.

I picked my hands up off of his chest, another person's blood literally on my hands. I tried to wipe some of it off on my jeans. "You killed him," I stated softly, I closed this man's eyes and sent a silent _I'm sorry_ to him.

The clunk of the gun landing on the floor brought me out of haze. I fell on my butt and scrambled back a few feet. I gulped as Justin stormed towards me. "Big mistake," he growled as my upper arm was yanked and dragged me out of the room. My feet fumbled as Justin continued to our destination.

* * *

He opened a door and I was thrown into a room, I landed on the ground and turned up to look at Justin as he strolled in. I scooted back on my back and looked up at Justin.

"Something really, really great fell into my lap," He began as he looked down at me. "And if it hadn't, I'd be at your mercy tonight."

I frowned, that didn't make any sense; my mercy? He had the drones, why did he need me? I glanced back up at Justin and noticed he wasn't looking at me. I followed his gaze and scooted back even more. Ivan Vankov stared at me. Ivan who attacked my dad in Monaco, who was supposed to be dead."Now I have a piece of Stark tech that I pimped out myself," Justin gloated as he looked back over to me. "They aren't going to know what hit them."

"How?" I asked as I stood up from the ground.

"Colonel Rhodes lent his suit for me to work on," he gloated.

 _Rhodey's machine?_ I thought to myself.

"I'm gonna leave now. I'm gonna go to the Expo." Justin said as the door opened again. "Maybe I'll even get laid." He added as he looked over at me, I gritted my teeth at the comment.

The older brothers of the goons came in, to which I've dubbed the thugs. "You see these guys? They're your babysitters." Justin informed us, one of them headed towards me and I took a half step back. "They are not to be trifled with."

"When I get back, we're gonna renegotiate the terms of our agreement," Justin informed the two of us. "And you Ms. Stark, we are going to deal with the fallout of your actions."

Justin turned around and strutted out of the room.

* * *

Fear struck me with how screwed this situation had become. I took a side step to the left to hide behind my thug and started looking around. _Peter has gone to get help,_ I told myself again and again. _Find a way to last._

* * *

I didn't know which one I should have been more afraid of but all I was worried about was the look that Ivan kept giving me behind the thugs. I was hiding behind them pretty effectively but he was so concerned about following me around the room.

My tongue darted out and licked my lower lip as I settled on looking out the window, honestly I was just waiting for an Iron Man suit to come bursting through the window and save the day.

 _Don't be that stupid,_ my inner self chided me as I shook my head and started looking around the room. I didn't hear the door lock, so Justin was clearly counting on the thugs keeping us here.

"You come from a family of thieves and liars," Ivan stated.

I stopped my search and looked over at him. "I've heard that before," I quipped before returning to my scope or the room. I've started tracing the outline of the room, being careful to keep away from Ivan and the door for now. "Funny how it always comes from the next best."Ivan started to chuckle. "My family is the reason you're father is still alive." He stated adamantly.

"My father is alive because he got creative in a cave," I retorted as I finished my assessment of the room.

Ivan started to laugh. "Until he dies from palladium poisoning."

"You know, you're talking an awful lot for a dead man." I snapped.

I walked over to the computer and glanced at the screen. The breath left me as I stared at the information on the screen. These drones don't just salute.

I heard Ivan get off of the bed and my head snapped over to where he was moving. He grabbed the first thug and was beating him, his partner had joined in to try and stop it.

I took my chance to escape and bolted to the door. I pulled the handle.

Nothing.

Swearing I pulled at it again, looks like Justin gave a little bit of thought into this.

I looked to my right and saw the work table. I sprinted over and reached forward to grab something but huge hand grabbed my leg as I felt my hand grab something somewhat heavy. I swung it around and heard a grunt as it made contact with the person who grabbed me. My leg was released and I got a good picture of what had happened.

The first thug was dead, I ignored the rise of the bile in my throat. I had hit Ivan in the temple with a wrench and he was currently dealing with the last thug but I saw a cut where I made a mark. I dropped the wrench and made my way back over to the table. I didn't have any time but I needed to find something to help get that door open. I heard the last sounds of thug two before his body dropped to the ground. I stopped what I was doing and turned around so my back was to the table not Ivan.

"You know how to make a god fall?" He asked as he stepped towards me.

"Uh," I glanced around in desperate hope that something else would be around me. I turned back to him. "Make him mortal?" I asked hoping some Disney knowledge might get me a little time.

He let out a low chuckle. "You go after his legacy," he replied.

"Well," I said as I closed around my wrench from earlier. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not that easy to go after."

"I'd beg to differ," he relayed as he took another step closer to me.

I shot him the famous Stark smirk as I threw all of my weight into the swing of the wrench.

Which he blocked easily by grabbing my wrist as I gasped in pain and he tore the wrench from my hand.

"You were saying?" He asked.

I sighed as I relayed my current position. "You might be onto something," I admitted.

* * *

The next few minutes were the usual in a situation such as mine. I was taken to a chair, the only one with a back on it, it seems and tied with cables and whatever available to tie me with. He strung the two thugs by their necks close by me, the scent of blood filled the air.

"now we get started" he said as he pried the tile from the floor.

 _Jesus Christ_ I thought to myself as he set the tile to the side _he ripped the tile form the floor, how stupid can I be thinking I'd get out of this?_

He dialed a number and stood back up and walked over to me and squatted so we were eye to eye.

My breathing started to get faster, this guy was a certifiably crazy Russian with some serious skills, I had no idea what his plan was but it was all hindering on his ability to come after me.

"shh" he soothed as his hand covered my left one.

I glanced down at my hand and then back up to his, he had slipped his sunglasses on so I couldn't see his eyes.

He grabbed my left ring finger and twisted it. the break a loud pop as I let out a strangled scream. He had just broken my finger with a flick of his own. Tears streamed down my face as he rolled the chair over to where he was dialing.

"Coulson." I heard my dad's voice. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as tears kept coming down. "How's the Land of Enchantment?""Hey Tony how you doing?" Ivan asked he picked up the actual phone "I double cycle."

"You what?"

"You told me double cycle's more power. Good advice."

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy."

Ivan chuckled "your daughter said same thing"

"Scarlett?" my dad demanded.

"the very one" Ivan said "I have her right here"

he held out the receiver and looked at me, I knew what was suppose to happen, but peter was coming back with backup, so I knew I couldn't be selfish and bring him here. There were innoncent people at the expo, and they were sitting ducks.

"Come on" he taunted me "don't be shy"

"Scarlett" my dad called out.

"Dad" I managed to whisper out through the pain.

"Hey baby" he said, "How was New Mexico"

I laughed "not as much fun as I had at the expo" I stated. Hoping that he would get the hint.

Ivan took the phone away from me again. "now the true history of the stark name will be written, and your legacy destroyed." He said and to complete his poetic saying he grabbed my right pinky and gave it the same treatment as before.

This time I let the scream out as pain coursed through my hands once again. Sorrow raced through me as he destroyed my hands finger by finger, I'll never be able to paint the same way again after this.

"Scarlett!" I heard my dad yell "Scarlett!"

"What your father did to my family over 40 years, I will do to you in 40 minutes" he finished as he grabbed my left pointer finger and flicked his fingers.

"fuck!" I yelled out as I started to sob. I knew that with every yell I was only playing into Ivan's game, but I couldn't help myself, it fucking hurt.

"listen to me" I heard my dad get seriously calm "you and me we're going to hash this out one more time and when I kick your ass like I did before, there will be no coming back from the dead this time"

* * *

My dad hung up and let out another sob at the click of the call. He got the message I knew it, he wasn't coming here. He was going to go to the expo and save the day.

And I was ok with that.

* * *

 **AN: Alright guys truth be told, this time of year is always super stressful, with Thanksgiving and then my birthday and now finals week. But never fear another chapter is here!**

 **And we have 83 reviews! 17 till 100... can we do it?**

 **Notes on Reviews:**

 **Maddy: well here is your update! Thanks for the review!**

 **S.A. Lovelace: Thanks for those words, I really needed them this week**

 **Dust finger's cheering section: I hope I caught you off guard in a good way =)**

 **Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: i do agree there, it would be funny**

 **JJAndrews: I too, enjoy the joker a very good pick for your favorite, and I agree he was always on the pompous side for me.**

 **SusanSmile: aw thanks, I like my name! don't worry all answers will be revealed by the end of this story. and we have talked plenty about the civil war trailer but I honestly still tear up a little every time i watch it**

 **candycrum: hope this chapter helps you figure it out!**

 **NicoleR85: Thanks for the review, I needed those kind words this week.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A Merry Belated Christmas to you all! I hope you had a marvelous holiday and if you are having bad weather I hope you stay safe and warm!**

 **I'll have a AN at the bottom that I hope you all take a look at!**

 **Read, Review, And Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

The pain had ebbed a little and I could start thinking a little more clearly. Ivan had moved on from me and was at the computer typing.

I glanced up at Ivan and wondered, how could somebody fall so hard? He was smart, he clearly was fit. What could the Stark family have done to his to cause this?

Ivan stopped typing and turned around to glance over at me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't terrified. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll finish with you shortly."

I swallowed and forced the sob back down.

Ivan turned back to the computer while I glanced around the room, trying to find something to help me.

 _Maybe Krav Maga?_ I thought to myself. _Or Muay Thai_? Focusing on the things I needed to do after I got out of here was helping me calm my nerves down. Which was slowing my breathing.

 _Ok Scarlett, focus._

The chair was on wheels so I pushed myself to the left, pausing after a couple of seconds, looking up to see Ivan was too busy typing to notice.

"But as revolutionary as this technology is," I could hear Justin's voice from the video feed on the screen.

 _I need to help Pepper with the company transition._ I thought as I scooted over to the left a little more.

There was silence from the feed and then I could hear the crowd cheering. _He's there,_ I thought to myself as I finally made it to my destination.

"Try this," Ivan said.

I snapped my head from my task to the screen. "No," I breathed out as I saw the screen. Ivan was hacking Uncle Rhode's suit.

Ivan smirked as I let out another, "No."

"Deploy," Ivan taunted as the drones all armed themselves and took off.

I couldn't help but stare at the tiny screen. People were running away and screaming from the Expo. _Please let no one get hurt_. I sent out to whoever wanted to listen.

 _Scarlett, focus,_ my inner voice chided.

I reached forward with my right hand and gritted my teeth as pain coursed through my hand but I managed to grab a knife from the worktable. I glanced over at Ivan as he leaned back in his chair so he could watch the chaos. I looked back down at the knife and very gently started to cut the wires that I was tied up with.

I had finished the right hand and started on the left. I nicked the side of my wrist as I reached a particularly tough wire.

I shot a glance back up at Ivan who had taken his sunglasses off and was typing a little more urgently.

With both hands free the next part to work on was my chest.

Halfway through my cutting I froze, the alarms had started to go off. _Thank god,_ help was here.

Ivan pulled up the camera security feed, I couldn't help but grin at Natasha kicking ass as she headed towards us.

There was a flash of something by the windows and smirked as I saw my red and blue best friend.

Ivan huffed and spun around in his seat.

Unfortunately for me I was in his direct eye sight.

"Fuck," I whispered to myself as he stood up and stalked over to me.

Yanking the knife from my broken fingers I cried out as I suddenly found my tool to escape pressed against my throat."You and your father are parasites, feeding off the work of others," he growled out.

The knife was pressed deeply into my throat. I couldn't form a reply without getting cut.

* * *

"You know, I always found that older men picking on young women gross," I heard Spiderman behind me.

Ivan wasn't paying any attention to him though as he started to draw the knife against my throat.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for death as I heard the release of Peter's web shooters.

The knife flew away from me as I heard Ivan yelp out in shock. I opened my eyes and saw Ivan charge at Peter. I kept trying to wiggle out of my bonds as I heard tables fall.

"Hey red," Peter said to me as he finished ripping the wires away. "You okay?"

"Where is Ivan?" I asked, cringing at the amount of fear in my voice.

"He ran away," Peter said. "I'll admit he kinda ran me over, grabbed a suit and left."

I sighed as I laid my forehead against his. "My fingers," I whimpered out. The immediate trouble was out of the area and I couldn't help myself start to break down.

 _Scarlett,_ my inner voice chided.

I sniffed, stuffing my feelings back in as much as I could back inside. Peter glanced at my fingers. "Let's get you to the hospital," he said.

I wanted to, oh god I wanted to go so badly. But the feed from the Expo was still going. Uncle Rhodey was still locked onto my dad. There was no one who knew our weapons system like me. "I can't," I said. "Not yet."

Peter looked up at me in confusion.

"I need to get to the computer." I said.

"You can't type."

I groaned, leaning my head back. "Can you, you know?"

There was a moment of pause. "You want me to realign your fingers?"

I hiccupped as I nodded my head. "Just like use your web stuff like a cast, please."

Peter sighed as he brought me something to bite down on. "Ready?" he asked.

I tried to relax myself as Peter grabbed my first finger. _Scarlett, be brave,_ my inner voice encouraged definitely didn't play out in real life as it did in my head. For the first it hurt way more than I thought it did. And second, it wasn't the quick fix I thought it would be as Peter wrapped some of his webbing around my finger.

The door opened and my head snapped towards it. Natasha had finally showed up, and she was with Happy. She took a step towards me and I noticed the look in her eyes.

"He's a friend," I managed to hoarse out.

Natasha nodded her head and she became a little less hostile as she walked over to us.

"Her fingers," Peter said as he aligned the second one.

I screamed as that was wrapped too.

"No stop," I begged as Peter went to my right hand. "I can't, please."

"Clara," Natasha said. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes and through my tears I managed to look her in the eyes.

"Why aren't you going to the hospital, why are you staying here?" She asked.

"Because I need to h-help," I didn't say anything as I managed to calm myself down. I glanced at Peter and nodded my head for him to continue; two down, one to go.

The last one was the worst and I didn't even try to stop the tears as they trickled down my cheeks.

They gave me a moment to collect myself as Happy helped me from my chair. He gave me a hug, burying my head into his shoulder I took some steadying breaths, breathing in the familiar scent of Happy. He was my anchor right now.

"Let's save your dad," he said.

* * *

I nodded my head and took a step back and headed over to the computers. I pulled the chair that Ivan was in and sat down. I took a moment to glance over the actual information that was scrolling past. One screen was Rhodey's suit, the others were dedicated to the Expo and the droids.

"First things first," I mumbled to myself as I started the system reboot on Uncle Rhodey's suit.

I glanced over at what was happening and picked up the typing speed as much as I could with my fingers, so I could help. The machine gun was going off right next to my dad's head. "Got it," I exclaimed as the entire suit shut down.

"What happened?" My dad asked.

I activated the microphone on our end. "You just got your best friend back," I said.

"Scarlett?" My dad asked.

I couldn't help the smile that broke across my face. "I'm here dad," I replied."Are you safe?" He asked.

I glanced back at my little gang of saviors, and noticed Spiderman give me a two finger salute wave as he snuck out of the window.

"I'm safe," I replied.

I could hear the breath of relief leave my dad. "Thank god," he murmured to himself.

I hacked into the Iron Man suit and pulled my dad's vitals up. "Looks like the baddassium is doing its job," I said as I felt the first shot of happiness run through me since that night with Loki.

* * *

"Yes, for the moment I'm not dying," my dad replied.

"What do you mean you're not dying?" I heard my mom yell. "Did you just say you're dying?"

"Why didn't you tell me your mom was on the line?" Dad asked me.

"I didn't know," I confessed. But I couldn't deny the pleasure that I got from my dad realizing that Pepper was my mom.

"You knew!" Pepper yelled. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want to alarm you," my dad said.

"I was waiting for him to tell you?" I offered looking at the screen that Pepper was on.

"You are not off the hook, young lady," Pepper said pointing a finger at me.

"Mom, I'm helping save the day," I whined.

"True, leave her alone, you can ground her later," my dad piped in."Dad!" I yelled feeling betrayed that he was going to throw me under the bus like that.

"Scarlett, focus," my dad said.

I smiled at hearing my inner voice once again. I don't know why but somehow it's always been my dad that's in my noggin telling my to calm down and focus.

"Right," I said as I began typing again. I bit my lip as the pain lurched through me again. "Hammeroids."

My dad started to laugh. "Hammeroids," he said. "That's a good one."

"Ok, they've broken off and are heading to you," I said looking at the map. "Along with something that's reading a higher power rate then the droids, its gotta be Ivan, I saw him working on a suit here."

"Heard," my dad and Rhodey said as I turned to start depowering every droid that I could. I focused on the ones closest to the Expo. It was slow going but I was working as fast as I could.

"Mom," I said turning towards her. "We need to start evacuating every one there, call the fire department and I'll start making sure the trains are running towards the Expo."

She nodded as she started making the appropriate calls.

"You're ok," she asked as she was on hold. "The both of you."

"I'm fine, don't be mad," my dad pleaded.

"I'll get there," I whispered quietly.

"I am mad!" She yelled.

I managed a half grin as she suddenly turned into her usual business mode.

I turned my attention back to my dad and Rhodey as they were preparing for their battle. I went back to powering down the droids.

"Is there anything else that you can do?" Natasha asked me.

"Not really," I admitted. "It's up to the heroes now."

"Then let's get you to a doctor," she said.

I nodded my head and Happy helped me stand up before picking me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we made our way out of the room into the hall.

Happy just ignored me as I stared at the bodies that littered the hall.

"You're a bad ass, Natasha," I mumbled as I snuggled into Happy.

"Hey, I helped," Happy said.I peeked my eyes over at Natasha and saw her smug look. "Will you train me?" I asked. "I'm pretty sick of getting kidnapped."

"Maybe," she replied.

* * *

I took that answer as I felt my eyelids start to drop. I was coming down off my high, I had been kidnapped and semi tortured, I still felt guilt over that man's death. I fought to stay awake, to make it through the end of the mission.

We walked outside and Happy stuck me in the back of the car.

"Take us to the S.H.I.E.L.D. office," Natasha said as she got into the backseat of the car with me.

"No creepy doctor," I mumbled as I laid my head against the window. "And no orange gunk."

"Orange gunk?" Happy asked as he turned us onto the highway.

"Why?" Natasha asked sounding surprised.

"Makes me feel funny," I told her. I watched the passing street lights as Happy sped past them. Thinking about my family kept me awake; wondering whether or not they were safe from the fight or pulled into the lot of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Natasha directed us to, he led me to a small doctor's room as she went to go get a doctor she trusted. The woman was nice, British. Turns out she wasn't exactly a doctor, more BioChem according to her. But I took a liking to her and knew I was going to request her as often as I could. She took the webbing cast that Peter gave me off and fixed my fingers. I had gone pretty numb from the morphine I was given and to be honest I really wasn't paying attention to anything the girl was saying. I just nodded every time she gave me a moment to respond.

There was a knock on the door and I glanced at it as Happy walked in.

"Just heard from your dad," he said. "He and Pepper are safe."

The coil that was wrapped around my heart loosened at that news. They were safe.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's already headed out here," Happy promised.

I gave him a grateful smile.

"All set," the doc/BioChem expert said. "I'm giving you another dose of morphine, your fingers are going to be pretty sore but they should heal up just fine."

I turned a thankful smile at her, and my eyes started to flutter as that extra dose hit me. I lay on the tiny table and closed my eyes, waiting for my dad to come here.I woke up in a bed. I pulled the covers off of me and sat up. I glanced down at my hands, my fingers were in splints. Rubbing my eyes with my palms I looked around the room.

* * *

It wasn't a hospital room, nor was it a holding room in a S.H.I.E.L.D. facility. It was beautiful and filled with furniture that was nice.

I stood up and noticed I was dressed in pj's and not a hospital gown.

"The hell?" I asked to myself as I opened the door and walked down the hall.

I don't know where I was, but it wasn't a terrifying feeling. It was like waking up in a hotel the first night of a vacation. I padded barefoot into an open living room area; I noticed that it wasn't completely finished I noticed.

"There she is," I heard my dad's voice.

I turned and saw him walking down a different hallway towards us.

He was healthy; I could tell just by looking at him, the bags from under his eyes were gone.

I couldn't help the smile that reached my face, nor the happy tears that sprung to my eyes. But the running towards him and the launching into him as hugged him tight, that was all me.

"I'm so sorry," I heard my dad say over and over again as he hugged me back.

"It's ok," I repeated every time he apologized.

Because it was, everything was ok, here between the two of us at this moment in time. Everything was ok. Sure, we had a lot to work on, communication being the first thing we needed to tackle. And we will, I knew it.

But for now, I was Scarlett Stark, heir to the Stark empire, I was eighteen (and a half, if we want to get technical), my biological mom left me but I was ok with it (at the moment). I have a huge social anxiety issue and am prone to panic attacks when overwhelmed. I'm the daughter to Iron Man, I'm the adopted daughter to the woman who raised me. I am loved by people, who may or may not have a little extra super pep to their step. But for now, everything was ok.

Hand me crazy family drama and I will run to the hills.

But superheroes? Those, I've accepted

* * *

The next morning brought my dad and I to Pepper's office. I glanced at my dad who was sitting as awkwardly as I was in these seats.

"Do you really have no idea why Pepper told us to come?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

My dad shook his head again. "How many times are you going to ask this?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I turned forward to face her desk. Well I wasn't staring at the desk, I was staring at whatever contraption that Pepper had on her desk.

It went round and round like some kind of demented windmill, I fell into silence as I stared at the piece.

"Is it art?" I asked my dad, not taking my eyes from it.

"I'm not sure," he responded as I moved forward to reach the paperclip holder on the desk. Maybe I could stop the spinning.

"Don't bother," my dad said as I picked up the cup. "Already tried."

I sighed as I sat back in my seat. The door opened and we both turned around to see Pepper walk in.

"I'm glad you two made it," she said as Happy stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Anytime Pep," my dad said with a soft smile on his face.

I found myself feeling giddy at seeing my parents finally realizing that they loved each other. "What's up?" I asked as I turned to face my mom.

"You two need to have a talk," she instructed. "And this is where you are going to have it."

I opened my mouth and the closed it before looking at my dad who was as uncomfortable as I was.

"We, actually, are good," I said to Pepper.

"Yep," my dad shot out. "All good."

"Hugged it out," I said as I stood up.

"All on the same page," my dad said following my lead and standing up.

We turned to leave when we saw Happy cross his arms over his chest.

"Not so fast," Pepper said.

We froze and turned around to face her.

"Sit." She commanded pointing her finger at the chairs.

My dad and I tiptoed back to the chairs and took a seat.

"You walked out of the press conference months ago," Pepper said. "You moved to New York and started going by a new name. Why?"

I paused for a moment as I started to rub a circle into my palm with my thumb. "You told the world that you were Iron Man," I spoke looking down at my jeans. "But you also told the world that I was Iron Man's daughter. You didn't ask me if I was ready for that. You just did it."

"Clara," my dad replied before he cleared his throat. "I was telling the world that you were protected, that nobody should ever dare come after you."

I shook my head. "I didn't feel like it," I said still staring at my jeans. "I left because I… I have a really hard time just trying to live up to being your daughter, I don't think I can handle being Iron Man's daughter, too."

I heard my dad moving and soon he was kneeling in front of me. I didn't meet his eyes until he grabbed my hands in his. "You don't have to live up to anything," he said.

I felt my eyes start to water.

"You are the best daughter I could ever ask for," my dad said. "Honestly, I don't believe that I live up to being to your dad. Screw what anybody else says, I love you Scarlett. Shit, I mean Clara. I love you, Clara."

I laughed and sniffed. "It's Scarlett," I said in a soft quiet tone, afraid to break what was happening. "It's always been Scarlett Stark."

My dad smiled and gave my hands a squeeze. "What else do I need to do to mend this?" he asked.

"Be my dad first," I said. "Before Tony Stark, before Iron Man, I want to be selfish and have you be my dad. I want to wake up on my birthday and know that you are going to be there. I want to know that you will do anything to come back to me."

"Done," my dad said as he stood up and gave me a bone crushing hug, bigger than the one we shared at the tower.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear as I squeezed him close."I'm just glad you decided to stick with Scarlett," my dad said as he pulled me up from the chair, tucking me into his side with an arm around my shoulders. "I couldn't keep what to call you straight."

I chuckled as I swiped a finger underneath my eyes, smiling at Pepper and up at my dad. "What can I say, my dad picked it."

* * *

 **AN: And that's it! That is the last chapter for Heroes, I've Accepted. We have one more sneak peak and then we will start the new story.**

 **Also we are at 91 reviews, i'm kinda bummed because the last story we were already passed the 100 review mark at this point... oh well, once we get to 100 reviews, I will release the title for the next story!**

 **Notes on Reviews:**

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: Thanks for the late birthday wishes and don't worry about our God of mischief, I have plans for him

SusanSmile: Aw thanks, I actually got all A's so 4.0 this semester for me! and Thanks for the birthday wishes

kira shadow wolf : No, No clint this time around, just our friendly neighborhood spiderman

Sabye : Why Hello there ;) I'm glad that my story exceeded expectations!

NicoleR85 : Thanks for the well wishes and I did great this semester!

JJAndrews : Not the Raid! :) Hopefully Peter responded fast enough for you! As for which team I'm on, Depending on what the actual fight is for the movie which I think has something to do with Bucky, and not going by the comics (cause for the registration act I'm team iron man) I'm team Bucky, the Winter Solider is one of my favorite characters, especially Ed Brubaker's run on him. So I guess that puts me on team Cap.

: Oh finals week, how I hate you so, I hope your finals went well and that everything was ok. And I live for the break between semesters, I just work and write. And I have broken several fingers, (not by a mad russian though) and it does hurt, I hope your fingers heal well!


	15. Epilogue

**Well here we go, the last chapter. Kinda fitting it's the last day of the year no?**

 **I do not own Marvel**

 **As Always Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

3 months later

* * *

I knocked on the door to the office of Jemma Simmons. "Hello?" I called out as I stepped into the office.

"Oh hello," Jemma said smiling as she popped up from where she was.

"Hi," I replied with a smile. "I wanted to thank you for the help with my fingers," I told her with a wiggle of my fingers.

"It was no problem," she said with a smile.

I smiled as I continued to talk with her, I found myself really liking this woman. "I actually wanted to ask you a huge favor." I admitted with a tug at my bottom lip.

"What do you need?" she asked as she gestured to a chair that I sat in.

"I know that you're not a _doctor_ doctor," I began.

"But you need me to play doctor again," Jemma said with a smile.

"Yeah," I admitted, the blood rushing to my cheeks at the situation. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't trust Doctor Maxfield and this is a delicate situation."

"What is it?" she asked scooting her seat closer to me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I think that there is something wrong with me," I spit out of the words. "I think that I'm sick."

There was a moment of silence before Jemma took my hand. "I'm sure that you are fine, but let's run some tests and prove it."

I nodded my head and Jemma pushed my sleeve up and started to grab supplies.

She was actually efficient for someone who isn't a doctor doctor in drawing blood. Shecleaned the spot with a cotton ball and stuck a band-aid on it.

"This is going to take a while," she said.

I nodded my head. "I'll go bother Phil," I said standing up. "And Jemma?"

She looked up from where she had started running tests on my blood. "I'd really appreciate this if you kept this between us," I said.

"Of course," she replied with another giant smile.

"Thanks, I owe you," I said as I hit the side of the door frame and left Jemma to her tests.

* * *

I snuck into Phil's office, ok, it was open but still he wasn't there and I walked in. I smiled as I took a seat in his chair. His office was completely decked out in super cool old spy stuff. And a lot of Captain America stuff I noticed.

"We'll get you debriefed tomorrow," I heard Phil's voice as he opened the door to his office. Clint had walked in with him and both of them paused to stare at me.

I broke out in a giant grin at seeing their stunned silence at seeing me in here.

"How did you manage to get in here, Tweety?" Clint asked me.

"Oh you know, I tawt I taw a puddy tat," I replied as I stood up.

"I left it unlocked, didn't I?" Phil asked.

I nodded my head and sighed. "Yeah, you did," I said.

Clint gave me a quick one armed hug before disappearing again. There was a beat before I turned to Phil.

"What can I help you with Ms. Stark?" he asked.

"Scarlett," I corrected as I pulled something out of my jacket pocket; it was a tiny wrapped present. "And I wanted to give you this as a 'thank you for everything' present."

Phil raised an eyebrow before taking the present and unwrapping it. "Is this?" he asked.

I nodded my head as he help the Captain America trading card in his hand. "It's the first one ever made," I said. "My grandfather had kept it in his journal along with his notes about Captain Rogers."

"I can't take this," Phil said as he looked back down at the card and back up at it.

I shook my head. "That journal was in a box in the attic," I said. "It belongs with someone who will take care of it and appreciate it, that person is you."

The smile on Phil's face was huge as he walked over to a shelf where his other cards were and placed it next to them.

"Thank you," he said.

I waved my hand away. "Thank you," I said. "Phil, honestly, I can't imaginesomeone else getting my family through all of this."

Phil smiled nodded his head before placing his folders on his desk.

"Was this the only thing that you came here for?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I had another person to thank, plus I was hoping that that card would have buttered you up for a favor?"

Phil chuckled. "Depends on what it is," he said.

"I found out you are keeping a certain soldier here while he recovers, I have an hour to kill, can I see him?" I asked.

"and how is it you managed to find this out?" Phil asked with a sigh.

I grinned at him, "you don't want to know" I answered.

"You know he is still unconscious," Phil added.

"I know, but I also know how disorienting it is to wake up alone," I added. "Let alone in a different time. Plus I've got some time to kill soooo"

Phil nodded. "I will make sure that nobody bothers you," he said. "two hours" he warned.

I nodded and gave him a quick hug before I turned to leave his office.

I walked down the hallways, as I opened the door to the room where Captain Rogers was waiting. I looked around and felt super weird seeing the smaller room inside it. I opened the door to the smaller room and took in the flash back to the 1940's. "This is a bad idea," I said to myself as my eyes turned the man sleeping in the bed.

* * *

The breath rushed out of me as I took a couple steps forwards till I approached the chair and I sat.

"Oh Cap," I said as I put my hand over his. "This just sucks for you. Waking up 70 years in the future, everyone you knew, gone."

I trailed off not knowing what else to say. How did you help comfort the man lost in time?

I watched his chest rise and fall, the silence and peace I found watching him gave me a type of serenity, settled over me, except the baseball game going on in the background.

"Just an absolutely gorgeous May day here at Ebbets Field," the announcer said over the radio.

I pulled my hand away from his and turned to the radio. _May?_ I turned back to Captain Rogers. I've read Howard Stark's journals several times. Captain America went down in the winter of 1945, so why were they playing a game from May? I leaned back in my chair and crossed my legs as I pulled out my Stark phone. Googling the baseball game I tried to figure out exactly what S.H.I.E.L.D. was planning with this man.

" _Three runs will score._ _Reiser heads to third."_

Turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't thinking at all as I stood up and walked over to the radio. "1941," I mumbled to myself as I flicked it off. "This game is from 1941."

I turned back around to face Captain Rogers and jumped at what I was looking at.

"Oh, hi," I awkwardly waved at Captain Rogers who was sitting up in his bed looking at me.

I glanced at the chair which my phone was sitting on before glancing down at my very modern outfit. Finally, I looked back up at him.

"Where am I?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and walked back over to my chair where I slipped my phone back into my jacket before sitting down.

"You're in New York," I said. "In a S.H.I.E.L.D. recovery base, actually."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Listen, Captain I don't know exactly how to tell you this, but it's about to get really complicated."

"That game," he said. "Before you turned it off. It was from 1941."

"I know," I whispered.

"I won't ask again," Captain America said as he stood up. "Who are you?"

I stood up which closed any space between us, this man was huge and I barely reached his shoulders. I took a half step back and looked up at him. "Captain Rogers, my name is Scarlett Stark." I rushed out

"Stark?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Howard Stark was my grandfather," I admitted.

It took a couple of moments for that information to relay to Captain Rogers before he sat back down on the bed. "Grandfather?" he asked.

I sighed. "Captain Rogers, you've been asleep for 70 years," I told him.

"What?" he asked. "How?"

I swallowed. "I'm not an expert in the super solider serum but from what I gathered the ice from the plane slowed your heart down enough that it put you through a very crude form of cryo-freeze." I tried to explain.

My heart broke at the look that flashed across his face. I fell to my knees and found myself in the same position that my dad was in when he talked to me in Pepper's office. "Are you ok?" I asked looking up at him.

He met my eyes. "I had a date," he whispered.

I squeezed his hand and stood back up. He needed time. Time alone to process. "Um, I'm just going to go get someone in charge, probably Director Fury." I rushed out as I headed back towards the door."Wait," he called out.

I froze and turned back to face him, gone was the lost Steve Rogers, here was Captain Rogers ready for his orders. "I'll just go with you," he said.

I found my head nodding before I realized what was going on. "You ready for this?" I asked as I opened the door to the fake 40's room.

He paused and then gave me a single nod.

"Come on, Cap," I said as we headed out, I walked about a half step in front of him so he could follow me through the hallways without looking like he was following me around. "Just keep your head forward and ignore the stares that are about to come your way." I warned before I opened the door to the hallway.

And stares did we receive, I couldn't tell if it was because of me or the Captain, but I'm pretty sure that for once, I wasn't the biggest piece of gossip at the moment.

We turned the corner and headed down another hallway when I stopped. "Oh, well, I guess that makes my job easier." I said as I stared at Director Fury who was in the middle of the hallway.

"I know you weren't smuggling Captain America out of the building," he said while looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow. "If I was, we'd be gone already," I quipped.

Fury crossed his arms. "I was actually just headed to a meeting with your father," he said.

"To tell him that he's not cool enough for the Avengers Initiative?" I asked, I ignored the flash of shock that passed over him as I turned towards the Captain. "Captain Rogers, it's been a pleasure to meet you, let me know if I can help you in any way." Turning back towards Fury. "Good luck with my dad and he's all yours," I finished as I turned to leave the men there.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding as I turned back around the corner. Man, I did not envy Fury right now, between telling my dad no and helping Captain Rogers come to terms with everything. He was going to need a lot of coffee.

Wandering around the hallway I thought about just how crazy today has been. I just met Captain freaking America, which was totally awesome, but if my dad ever met him…..

Not that I blamed him, honestly I truly understood, his dad ignored him while he was young as he continued to look for him. That alone is enough common sense to know that my dad would have some negative feelings towards him.

* * *

I found my way back into Jemma's lab. Knocking before I walked in to announce my presence. Jemma glanced up and gave me a small smile as I took a seat in one of thechairs. "I was just about to call you," she said.

"Here I am," I said. "So tell me, what's going on?"

Jemma took a breath before beginning. "Acute Promyelocytic Leukemia," she said.

Everything within me deflated. "I don't know what that is but I know that acute and leukemia aren't good," I said as I ran my hands through my hair.

"My theory is that you had a very chronic form of it before you started taking the T-M7," Jemma began.

"The orange gunk?" I asked

She nodded. "When it healed your injuries from the explosion."

"It healed the cancer," I finished knowing where she was going.

"Which just caused the cells to grow back faster, and to become resistant to the T-M7," Jemma summed up.

"So, uh," I said. "What's the plan? Chemo?"

Jemma shook her head. "You need to go to a specialist. I'll pick one and send you the information, but honestly, with how these cells mutated to avoid the T-M7, I don't know a type of chemo that will work for this."

Reality came crashing down and I found myself wishing that I could trade places with Fury. Let me deal with the potential Avengers, anything but this.

"I…. I need … I need a moment," I said as I stood up and walked out of the hall.

It wasn't fair; this wasn't what was supposed to happen. I had already gone through my tough medical trauma of relearning to walk, I had been tortured twice. I shouldn't have to go through cancer, too.

My knees buckled and I pressed my palm against the wall and I slipped down to the floor.

My phone chirped and I pulled it out looked at the text message.

 _Fury said you were causing trouble, I'm so proud. Lunch after?_

Dad. I was going to have to tell dad, and Mom. Peter, Clint, Happy. Everyone in my life I was going to have to tell them that I had cancer, and chances were that I wasn't getting out of this one. I closed my eyes, I could leave again? Maybe? Let them think I just up and left, let myself struggle alone with this. It would be easier for them that way.

But I thought about my dad, about how we were finally having the relationship I had always wanted, it had only been 3 weeks but I wouldn't trade them for the world.

I didn't think I was strong enough to run this time. I wanted to stay, I wanted to be selfish. I wanted the strength that my friends and family had.

I opened the message and hit reply.

 _Actually, I think I need to go to the doctor._

I looked over the message, once, twice. It was a shitty way to break this to my dad but I didn't know how else to tell him. I hoped and wished with everything, to every God out there that Jemma was wrong and this was all a mistake.

But it wasn't, deep down I knew it wasn't.

My name is Scarlett Stark and I'm pretty sure that I'm dying of cancer

* * *

 **AN: And there we go, the official end of Accepted. Tell me what you think in the box below :) I can't say for sure when the next story will start, with New Years, which I hope everyone has a fun (and safe) time! Adding that and my love for Star Wars which has been reignited with the Force Awakens, I've kinda been a little distant with this story for another one in the works. so I'll bust my ass and hurry to finish Ch 1 but no promises on the release date!**

 **Also we reached 100 reviews! and that means that I get to realize the title for the next story! which is...**

 **Heroes Assembled**

 **What ever could that mean? ;)**

 **Thoughts, Concerns, Questions? leave them in the box below**

 **I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who has read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story. It means the world to me to get an email saying that someone has shown interest in my work. so Thank you and Happy New Year!**

 **Notes on Reviews:**

NicoleR85: Thank you for the review, and Happy New Year!

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape : there will be some more interactions between the two I promise, but as for happily ever after? does any hero really get that? and Happy New Year!

S. : Always love some Hawkeye have to agree, but don't worry the first few chapters of assembled are very Hawkeye heavy. And Happy New Year!

06bromleys : No tantrum for you today my friend! It is indeed our friendly Brit Jemma. I was glad that someone picked up on that little hint. I'm so honored that you love my story. I hope to keep up the quality with the next story. And Happy New Year!

JJAndrews: I'm glad that you see Scarlett as realistic, that is what my main goal has been since writing the very beginning. And Happy New Year!

Harlz96: wow! I'm honored that my story invoked a binge read like that. Welcome to the story. and Happy New Year!

Yovillelova: An Avengers marathon is something I always do. Oh, finished chores for the day? Winter solider. Finished homework, Iron man. So I'm glad that someone else feels the need for that as well. And Happy New Year!

candycrum: Thank you for the review, and Happy New Year!

twitilda: Congrats you were the 100th reviewed, 100 points for you! Thank you for the review, and Happy New Year!

Brooke: you can uncross those fingers, because yes, the avengers is the next one I am going to tackle! And Happy New Year!


	16. Hey guys

**Guess what time it is?**

 **Yup, you guessed right, it's sequel time!**

 **Go check out Heroes Assembled today!**


End file.
